Dreaming of you
by EvilKath
Summary: Post DMC. Jack has his beloved Pearl, Elizabeth has Will, but even though they try to deny it, they can't fight the inevitable. And suddenly, it's not about defeating Beckett anymore. JackElizabeth Sparrabeth of course. Completed.
1. He doesn't deserve it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but I want to own Jack

Chapter 1

Blood mixed with sweat was covering every inch of Jack's body. He was hanging shackled and chained to the rock in a cave, surrounded by other prisoners, neither of them as wounded as he was.

Suddenly he heard _their _steps… he knew they would come, after all _they_ always did. A faint smile appeared on his lips, _they_fed themselves with fear and screams of the victims, and he didn't want to give _them_ satisfaction. That's why he suffered here most. _They_ couldn't break him and that made _them _even angrier.

The heavy gates opened and a strange creature entered the cave. It had a deformed body, full of scars and fresh injuries, remains of its long hair hanged in a matted mess around its head. It stopped and carefully examined the place looking closer at every single prisoner as ifit was trying to remember his features.

Then its stare fell upon Jack and a creepy, cold smile appeared on its strange lips.

Jack lifted his head and returned creature's gaze.

"Hello Beastie, you came to good ol' Jack, didn't ya? Tellin' the truth I was looking forward to yer visit, it's kinda' borring here…"

The creature didn't response, though there was a flicker of disappointment on his features quickly replaced by excitement and awaiting. It moved forward and took the long whip that was laying in the corner of the cave, then it approached Jack and with an awful pleasure on it's face started flogging his already horribly wounded body. Every blow was heavier than the other but Jack didn't let out a single scream, the only proof of his suffering were new bloody welts that were appearing on his back and his white knuckles clutching the iron shackles.

But he didn't scream

Even once…

……………………….

A loud shriek reverberated through the ship. There it was. Again. The dream.

Will got used to hearing it every night so he took his things and started sleeping on the deck, just a few steps from _her_ room. He wanted to be ready to wake her when the dream returned. Will was on his feet a few seconds after he heard the firs noises, she began screaming just when he opened the door and in a blink of an eye he was by her bed waking her. Elizabeth was crying loudly and Will knew that there was nothing he could do to help her, he just took her fragile body in his arms and waited until she stopped sobbing.

……………………………

She had The Dream for the first time, when they were still at Tia Dalma's place, but they didn't pay it much attention, they thought that it was normal after all they'd been through, after all they had seen. They all had nightmares about the Kraken so it wasn't really unusual. But after the first night the dream came back, and the again and again…

She didn't want to tell anyone what it was about, what was it that made her feel so scared. She didn't even tell him. He asked, he begged… but the only answer was always that distant look that appeared on her face every time someone mentioned Jack, every time someone speculated where he was and if he was in pain.

Will was worried about Elizabeth. She almost stopped eating, her breath was shallow and she didn't look like a governor's daughter anymore. In fact she looked more like a ghost than a real woman and the fact that she didn't want Will's help made him feel even worse.

He saw them kissing on the Pearl but it didn't mean that she actually loved Jack, he tried to convince himself that it was just a last wish, something that Jack asked her to do, so that he could die with a smile on his face. But as much as he tried to act as if the kiss never happened he couldn't deny that she was certainly in great pain, and that _was_ because of Jack.

All of them grieved after his death, however her feelings strengthened by the strange dreams made her life the most difficult. She couldn't even seek for oblivion during the nights because even there she was haunted by Jack's memory. Elizabeth never mentioned what was her dreams about but Will was certain that she dreamt of Jack and that made him hate the man he swore he would rescue even more.

…………………..

When Will left her room Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, she knew though that it was hopeless and that the sleep would not come. With every night it was harder for her to even think about sleeping because she knew that again she would find herself in the _cave._

She tried to tell herself that it was just her imagination, that her guilt made her see things that didn't exist but deep inside she knew it was true. Jack was out there somewhere, abandoned, surrounded by half-dead people. She knew that one day _they_ would break him and she had a feeling that once _they_ succeed there would be no coming back for him. That he would become as numb as every other prisoner around him, feeling nothing more but pain and loneliness.

_Jack Sparrow… listen to me…you need to survive this, you need to fight and not surrender because this is your only hope. We are coming for you… I am coming for you…_

Elizabeth was repeating those words silently, like a prayer. Knowing that he couldn't possibly hear her but hoping that maybe, maybe there was a slightest chance he actually heard her calling, that maybe he would find strength to bear another night.

She was aware that if he started screaming, she would not be able to bear it herself. Every night she witnessed his fate, she saw like with every minute his back and legs were turning into a bloody mincemeat, but it was her who ended up screaming and crying, not him.

_But one night it'll be him. He will start begging for their mercy but they won't listen, and you will have to listen to it or… yes, or die… but do you really know where you will go after your death? You'll probably go to the cave just like he did. You're a traitor, you're a coward, you deserve it even more than he does. You deserve his punishment…_

_Then I'll take it, I'll take his suffering. I sent him there… I can't lay in this bed and see what he's going through. I…just…can't…_

The thoughts were running through her head as she was laying on the bed. She would rather go out on the deck and watch the stars but she knew that after a minute Will would notice her and come to ask if she was all right. No, she bloody wasn't…

_God, I could certainly use some rum. _She thoughtwith a delicate smile appearing on her lips, but then as suddenly as it came the smile disappeared.

_He doesn't have any rum… you remember the last time when you were drinking together? He said that he could marry you… __If only he knew what kind of a woman you were. If only he knew that he was a hundred time better person than you were._

_If only he knew that you would condemn him to death…_

Glittering tears appeared in Lizzy's eyes and sorrow filled her heart.

_If there is anyone who deserves it, it is you…_

………………………

The creature left the cave and he was alone again. He felt drops of blood trickling down his back. It was close… so close, he wanted to scream, cry, beg… but he didn't. Just when he thought that maybe it would be better if he just surrendered, if he just stopped thinking and fighting and become like one of his "friends" hanging silently around him in the cave, he heard _her. _She said that she would rescue him, that she was thinking about him.

And even though he knew that it was only his mind playing tricks on him, that he was most probably going mad, he believed her, closed his eyes and imagined her staying right in front of him. Beautiful, full of life, _his._

He knew that even if there was a chance for him, she would stay with her blacksmith but he didn't care, it was better this way. After all he was _Captain _Jack Sparrow and he didn't care about women.

_But she's not just a woman, is she? She's a Pirate…_

Jack's features softened, he didn't feel any pain now, he closed his eyes and escaped into light sleep.

He was standing on the deck of Black Pearl again, feeling the breath of wind caressing his skin. He knew that it was a dream but it was a damn good one and he didn't care as long as he was here. After all, it was all that mattered, that and rum of course… They could bring him unbearable pain but he couldn't ask for mercy… because prisoners who surrendered didn't dream… they forgot… and he didn't want to forget…

_I will never forget you Sea…_

_I will never forget you_ _Pearl…_

_I will never forget you… Lizzy…_

…………………………………………….

Kind reviewers, tell me what you're thinking… it's my first Sparrabeth fic and I'm not sure if it's even good enough to show it to you guys but hell, I'm kinda addicted to POTC and I just couldn't resist… if you've got any clues about how I could make it better, if you want me to continue or if you notice any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc), let me know…

Kath


	2. We're close

Disclaimer: Jack is mine HAHAHA evil laugh Naah… you know, it's just wishful thinking…

All my amazing reviewers… Thank you… it's really important to me that you like what I do… (and those who don't like it... well share your thoughts I want to improve my work...)

Chapter 2

She was watching the sunset, bewitched by its remarkable beauty, unaware that at the same time the eyes of half of the crew were fixed upon her. Finally she turned around and without talking to anyone made her way to her cabin.

There she sat before the large mirror and started brushing her hair with difficulty. She hadn't been doing it for the last few days and although it really didn't mattered, since for most of the time she'd been wearing man's clothes and had her hair tied, she wanted to look nicer tonight. It was Will's birthday and she didn't want to make him miserable anymore. She would smile and pretend that everything was fine, he deserved that.

However, she couldn't not notice the drastic change in her looks.

_You look like you were dying…but…then again… maybe you are…maybe all those dreams are just the beginning, maybe they are waiting there for you with shackles and chains, ready to punish you for your sins, for your betrayal…_

She felt the tears coming to her eyes and with all her will she tried to stop them. It was supposed to be her fiancé's day and she shouldn't ruin it.

_Go and have fun, forget about your Captain, go back to Port Royal and abandon him… you've done this once you can do it again, no one will judge you…_

_You will judge yourself…No… you promised that you would not let him down again. Your feelings, your mental state don't matter, the only thing that matters now is to free him, because if you don't, you'll never forgive yourself. Jack would probably laugh and say "Everyone's gotta die someday, love" but you would never be able to say that… Even now, even today you're punishing yourself, trying to kill yourself slowly, why not end it once for all? Why not put you out of your misery?_

"Because it would be the easier way" Elizabeth didn't even realize that she'd said those word out loud. Her voice sounded strange in the empty room… so loud.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and saw a stranger. Because of Will she wore a dress today, she wanted to make him a nice surprise, prepare something special for them, forget about everything, but when she saw the woman starring at her in the mirror she suddenly realized that she was not that person anymore, that it was all a lie.

The tight corset made it difficult for her to breathe, every ribbon, every lace was laughing at her openly "Miss Elizabeth Swann, ready to be married, ready to become a wife of a blacksmith. Miss Elizabeth Swann, a Lady through and through".

The only thing that didn't fit that perfect image was her eyes. They glowed with a hidden fire, were almost feverish. Those eyes revealed who she really was, or maybe who she wasn't.

Because she certainly wasn't a lady anymore.

Elizabeth approached a small cupboard in the corner of her cabin. Carefully she opened it using a small key she had been keeping with her all the time, and took out a bottle filled with the golden drink. Rum.

At first she couldn't even stand a thought of drinking alcohol. When Tia offered her a cup of rum just after the Kraken's attack she didn't try it. The sight of rum, its smell kept reminding her of Jack. Rum was an inseparable part of him, they both, Pirate and his bottle had this strange connection she could never really understand. At the beginning she thought it was disgusting but then she stopped even noticing it, and during the kiss, when she tasted Jack for the first time it made her feel as if she was drunk herself.

There, in this one moment she actually liked that spicy flavor, in this one moment she found everything she had ever wanted… freedom.

But it was in the beginning. Now the only thing that kept her sane was the "vile drink" as she used to call it. Elizabeth knew that she was becoming an addict but she didn't care…

For a second she considered filling a glass but she didn't want to risk that someone would smell the alcohol from it. So she took a long swig, feeling another stab of guilt…

_You are drinking and he can't, you are drinking and if you don't rescue him he will never be able to taste his beloved rum again…_

With every gulp the voices in her head grew quieter, finally she was drunk enough to go out and face the world, face the crew, face Will…

…………………………………..

Will was standing near the helm, side by side with Barbossa. No one knew how the man managed to conquer death but maybe they didn't really wanted to find out…

"So… yer beautiful Lady's got 'roubles with sleeping, huh?" Barbossa's deep voice broke the silence, his eyes were upon Will while the man was trying to find the right answer.

"Maybe… but I'm not entirely sure if it's any of your business, Mr Barbossa" Will was curious what this all was going to but still he didn't feel comfortable in presence of the man who killed his father, tried to kill him, Elizabeth and… right, he also wanted to kill Jack so maybe he wasn't that bad after all…

"Well, ya took me for this journey because it appears that I'm the only man who's ever been were yer going, but I must warn ya that I can only lead ya half the way… then ye'll have to find another guide". The pirate finished this statement with a mysterious smile on his lips…

"And what exactly does it have to do with Elizabeth's sleeping issues?" The young man was clearly tired with the conversation, though what Barbossa said obviously surprised and worried him.

The old pirate took his time before he answered Will's question, but when he finally did, it sounded more like a gloomy sentence."Apparently, 'er problems may mean that she will be yer next guide".

……………………………...

Elizabeth left her cabin on shaky legs and closed the door behind her carefully. She didn't forget to wash her mouth after drinking, she had enough problems even without Will telling her what's appropriate for a lady and what's not.

"Ya know what they're saying 'bout women who drink alone?" The low growl startled her, she hadn't expected to meet anyone right outside her cabin, and certainly she hadn't expected to see there their temporary captain, Barbossa.

She managed to focus her thoughts and give a firm answer. "Firstly, no, I do not happen to know what they say, and secondly if you are implying that I was drinking you are mistaken, _Mr_ Barbossa. Mistaken _and_ rude" Elizabeth tried to make her voice clear and steady, at the same time making all efforts to avoid his all knowing look.

"Firstly, madame, I would've smelled the rum even if ya'd been drinkin' it yesterday, so stop pretending that this little pirate's habit didn't become your habit too. Yer young lad may be blind but I know exactly when and _why _you're drinking, darlin'… Oh and secondly… it's _Captain _Barbossa puppet, just for you to remember…" A mocking smirk stretched his lips.

"I've got only one Captain, _Mr_ Barbossa, and now, if you excuse me, someone's waiting for me" She passed him by in the most aristocratic way she could. Her father would've been proud of her if he could see her. Barbossa scowled at her but said nothing.

Just when Elizabeth was disappearing around the corner, his last words reached her ears

"I know what you're dreamin' of, darlin' and believe me, it's not even half as bad for you as it is for _him_.

Remember, if ye wanna cheat death ye'll need much more than just rum and a fancy dress, when the time comes you'll have to be ready, so maybe ye should ask yourself a question… Have you got what it takes?"

Elizabeth didn't response, in fact she acted like she hadn't heard it at all. But she did hear him.

"Have you got what it takes?"

_Have I got what it takes?_

……………………………………

When Will entered the cabin it was all ready and prepared. Candles, delicious meal, wine and his beautiful fiancé, looking just like a few months ago. Maybe a little bit thinner but apart from that, remarkably stunning. All the worries he had in his heart disappeared instantly. She loved him, she must have, nothing else mattered.

Elizabeth approached him slowly and took his hand into hers. He lifted them gently and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"It's perfect… you are perfect" He said quietly.

"Thank you, love. I did it all for you, I wanted to thank you for the things you're doing, for not chasing Norrington and the Heart." For the first time that day she felt overwhelming peace and it was thanks to him. That was why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, he'd been making her feel safe and loved and she hadn't asked for more.

In response Will smiled shyly "I promised that I would let my father free, I promised that I would save him, but I also promised that I would save Jack so let's just say that there will be time for everything." He stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking if he should tell her something. She noticed his hesitation but didn't press the matter, she knew that Will would not keep from her anything significant.

Finally with a deep sight he continued, but this time there was seriousness in his features "I spoke to Barbossa this morning and examined all the maps Tia gave us" He looked her deep in her eye and finished "I think we're approaching our aim. The Gates are close, but I guess we'll have to speak to our _Captain_ and make him tell us everything he knows. I hate to think that our fate is in his hands but I'm afraid there is no other way"

Will didn't mention their earlier conversation, he didn't want to bother Elizabeth, besides he realized that Barbossa probably wanted to scare him. He forced himself to stop thinking about it and focused on his beloved woman. "Come Elizabeth, lets eat and not think about such things tonight, in a few weeks it will be all over and finally you'll become my bride, making our wishes come true"

Elizabeth smiled, although she couldn't avoid the feeling that if everything would end up as they wanted, maybe there would be no wedding at all…

But for now they ate and drank pretending that everything was fine, pretending that the glorious aim of their journey was not the Hell itself.

……………………………

Deep under the ocean another night came and once again Jack was awaiting for his punishment. This was the worst part, those long hours between his every "meeting" with _them. _He couldn't even plan to escape, he couldn't do anything, all he could do was wait and count the seconds turning into minutes, minutes turning into hours…

He tried to sleep but the dreams didn't come this time. He tried to imagine _her _but she was out of his reach, Jack knew what she looked like, but he just couldn't recall her face… it was all blurred. Maybe angels were not allowed to appear in Hell…

"Elizabeth… Lizzy…and Pearl" He spoke those names out loud and they sounded familiar, he managed to picture them in his mind tonight but with every hour it was getting harder. His time was running out and he was well aware of this fact. He just hoped they were close and he really had something to wait for.


	3. The Storm

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything…

Special thanks to all of you who decided to review my story. I'm going on a weekend trip to mountains so I'm gonna have some time to think about the next chapters. Unfortunately I won't be able to update until next week so please wait patiently for me and the next chapter ;)

Oh and I promise, it's the last chapter with that amount of Our Dear William.

Chapter 3

The first stars glittered on the dark sky. Everything was strangely silent, as if awaiting for things to come. Normally cheerful and always drunk sailors were now quiet and alert. Even Jack the Monkey just sat in the corner, playing with a golden coin, the last remains of the cursed Aztec's Gold which was in their possession, the last part of the treasure from Isla de Muerta swallowed by the sea many months before.

Surrealistic. That's how they all felt. All their adventures, treasure hunting, everything seemed just surrealistic.

"_And already the world seems a bit less bright_".

When Gibbs said those words no one really realized how true they were, but now, after weeks of sailing together they all felt it. This gap which burst in after they had lost him. This empty space which couldn't be filled…

Jack became a part of their lives and they all missed him. Even the pirates who usually didn't get attached to anyone felt abandoned and miserable. They all longed for his companionship. Living with him was hard, but at the same time it was full of adventures, happiness and above all- freedom. He was the reflection of all their dreams and hopes. He personified the spirit of true piracy and without him nothing could ever be the same again. He affected every single person who came across him. Anyone who ever met Captain Jack Sparrow would be aching for what he represented till the end of his days... It was inevitable.

………………………………

Will came to the bow and with concern observed the heavy, stormy clouds forming far on the horizon. A chill of fear trickled down his spine. _"Silence before the storm"_ he thought, knowing they would have to pass it by or wait until it passes them. Remaining on course and sailing right through it would mean an almost certain death. A suicide.

He turned around to give the orders. Even though Barbossa was formally their captain, he didn't seem to bother about things as trivial as all the captain's duties, he only helped them find the right course, leaving the rest to Will.

All the orders came from William and everyone asked him what to do. Besides, no one really wanted to spend time in presence of a man who literally came back from hell. Barbossa might have been their captain but they certainly preferred the first mate, Will, to give them orders.

William moved towards the helm to talk to Gibbs when he was startled by an eerie, grave-like voice coming from the darkness.

"We need to get into the middle of this storm". At first Will could not recognize who was speaking, until he saw long, messy hair floating in the wind. The realization stroke him.

"Elizabeth?" He tried to sound calm, not wanting to scare her.

"We need to get into that storm" She repeated slowly and it was the only response he got.

"What are you saying Elizabeth? This would be madness! We'd certainly get killed. All of us. I understand you want to find Jack but…" he couldn't finish the sentence because he was interrupted by Barbossa, who emerged from the night.

"Do what yer lady says" he stated with a hint of seriousness in his voice. Unusual.

In the dim light of the ship's lamps he looked as if he was still a ghost. The only difference was that the moonlight did not turn him into a skeleton anymore.

"What? Are you insane?" Will was surprised by the anger he heard in his own voice. He was not the kind who could be easily irritated but the last few days made him nervous and so he couldn't help the fact he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.  
The sarcastic smile that had appeared on Barbossa's lips certainly didn't make it any easier. This man was driving Will crazy. Behaving as if he knew something no one else did. But then again, it was probably true…

"Look at yer girl lad, but take a good look… then ye'll understand. As I said, she's became our new guide whether you like it or not, so ye better get used to it. My work is over now. I just hope ye'll get my ship back, so _I_ can get a fair payment for my… _help_" He laughed loudly and left Will alone with Elizabeth who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all.

William carefully moved closer to Elizabeth and stared at her face. At first he didn't notice anything unusual except from the fact that she was pale and her hands were trembling uncontrollably.

But then after a few seconds, when he was about to give up he saw it.

It was there, deep in her eyes. A strange, feverish spark. Her once beautiful hazel eyes were now unseeing, glassy, dead…

He touched her chin and whispered her name but she didn't respond. She was still gazing blankly at the horizon, waiting for things to come. Waiting for her destiny.

………………………..

With a deep sigh William turned away from her and walked towards the helm. They would sail into the storm just like she told him to.

"_This girl...how far are you willing to go to save her?"_

"_I would die for her"_

He didn't know why those exact words came to his mind. His first meeting with Captain Jack Sparrow. Everything had changed since then. He changed. He was no longer a blacksmith but he wasn't a pirate either… He didn't know where he belonged anymore. But he was still willing to die for Elizabeth. Even if she would rather get killed for someone else. For _Jack_.

Once again he stared at the horizon and the ocean of darkness. He felt questioning looks of the crew on him and knew he would soon have to explain them why he was condemning them all to death.

……………………………………

Heavy drops fell on the deck and soon they were all wet from rain but it was just the beginning. After an hour the fight began. All the pirates were struggling with the rigging trying to keep the ship on course. They were shouting and cursing but could hardly hear each other because of the blowing wind. The gale was getting stronger with every minute and _The Ocean's Soul_ was creaking disturbingly.

William was watching his ship with concern. He wasn't sure how much more it could take but it was obvious they didn't have much time and he still didn't know where exactly they were going. There was no sign of any islands or ships and Elizabeth didn't seem to notice anything around her. She just stood there humming quietly. Will wasn't sure, but thought he had recognized the melody…

"_Yo ho, Yo ho A Pirate's Life for me…" _

Before he could say anything, he felt a strange force pulling the ship from its course. He made all efforts to keep the helm in the right position but it was hopeless. _The Ocean's Soul_ lost the battle and surrendered to the invincible might of the ocean. The crew noticed what was happening and jumped to the starboard .

Then, all of a sudden they all saw it. They were on the edge of a great whirl, about hundred feet wide. It had already caught them so there was no hope left. All they could do was just stare and pray it would magically disappear. But the pirates knew there was no chance they could actually survive it. So instead of fighting or screaming they stood there and watched silently how _The Ocean's Soul_ was slowly consumed by the power of the sea.

But then, unrestrained by anyone Elizabeth climbed on the railing with an inscrutable expression on her beautiful features. William noticed with terror what she was attempting to do and run to stop her. However, Barbossa was quicker. He caught the young man by his arm and held him back.

"What are you doing! She will die if I don't stop her! She clearly must've lost her mind!" Will cried with anger and desperation in his voice, trying to tear himself out of the captain's tight grasp.

"She will die anyway! Trust her, she's ar only hope!" Barbossa was deadly serious this time, and despite the urge to restrain Elizabeth from her action, Will calmed down and just watched with bewilderment how the woman he loved most in the world jumped from the railing and disappeared with a loud splash in the depths of the ocean. For a few seconds he could see her seemingly lifeless body spinning in the great whirl and then it was over. She was gone.

………………………..

A few minutes after Elizabeth's unexpected act the storm subsided and the sky started to clear up. It stopped raining, the whirl dissolved and the first stars reappeared among the clouds. It was peaceful again but without the dreadful tension they felt before. Just another night on the sea.

For a moment no one spoke, but they were all thinking the same thing.

_What the hell had just happened? _

Will felt completely defeated. A moment ago he had lost everything that had ever mattered to him. He suddenly realized how empty his life would be without her by his side. She was his strength and his reason. She was his only aim. Without her…

But his thoughts were interrupted by shouts. At first he could not recognize the words. Didn't want to. He didn't care what was happening, he just wished the crew would leave him kneeling on the deck until the end of the world.

"Mr Turner! Will!" He felt someone grabbing his arms and shaking him. "There is something in the water" Those words finally caught his attention. He rose slowly with Gibbs's help, approached the railing and stared into the darkness. Then his eyes spotted something in the water.

_It can't be… _

But it was true. She was there, floating gently on the waves with her eyes closed, looking as if she was sleeping, more stunning than ever.

And she wasn't alone. Right beside her, also steeped in sleep, was Captain Jack Sparrow.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I'm a poor student, All I own is… nope… Bugger… I really am poor and don't own anything. My life sucks.

Anyway, here it is:

Chapter 4

It was dark. At first Elizabeth could not recognize where she was and how she had gotten there but after a few seconds she started to discern some details in her surrounding. She was in a great cave with a high vault. She could feel the dampness in the air and a sudden chill went down her spine. But she wasn't afraid. Strangely this place filled her only with uneasiness but not with fear…

Elizabeth started walking, trying to find out where exactly she was. Then, after only few steps she saw high arched doors.

A moment of hesitation and there she was, pressing the handle, barely noticing the slight resistance, ready to face the unknown. She stepped forward and entered the room which opened before her. The doors closed with an ominous sound.

………………

Elizabeth looked around and it dawned on her she'd been there before. Everything seemed familiar, like an old friend she hadn't seen for a while but who was there all the time, just waiting for her to return. The chamber was large and luxury furnished. Behind the window there was no beautiful islands soaked with hot Caribbean sun, instead there was a sea of buildings soaked only with depressing rain.

Suddenly someone else entered the room. A young woman dressed like a maid came in with a child by her side, a girl about 6 years old. Elizabeth, afraid she would be noticed, tried to step back and hide, but it soon occurred to her it was unnecessary. They didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, besides they were both preoccupied with quarrel and the girl was obviously mad at her maid.

"I want to see my mother!" She shrieked loudly, waving her little hands with anger. "Bring my mother, now!"

"Lizzie, be reasonable, you know your mother can't come to see you now, she doesn't feel well" Replied the woman calmly, trying to sooth the girl.

"It is Miss Swann to you, and if you don't take me to her that instant, I will have you fired!"...

After those words it all became blurred but Elizabeth knew how the story had ended. After all she had been there, 15 years ago, a few weeks before her mother's death. She was this little girl, too spoiled to understand the meaning of "no" or "can't". And threatening the maid wasn't enough, she really had gone to her father and he fired the poor maid who hadn't done anything wrong.

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure why she saw this particular, not really laudable moment of her past, but she started to develop a theory that all the events she tried to forget about thorough the years, all her sins and villainies would come back to haunt her that night.

…………………………..

Another room replaced the prior one and this time, without any doubts, Elizabeth knew where she was. It was the same place as before but a couple of days later. She recognized this memory, because she'd cherished it all her life.

On the bed was sitting one of the few persons Elizabeth had ever loved… her mother. At first she thought she was looking at herself, they were so alike, but then she noticed slight differences. Her mother's hair was darker and she was also taller than her daughter. However, her eyes… her eyes were exactly the same. It was like looking in the mirror… Elizabeth felt a sudden urge to run towards her mother and hug her… or at least touch her, but she knew it was impossible. That was just another memory and she could not change anything she was seeing, even if she wanted.

Once again the little Lizzie came into the room, but without her maid this time. The poor girl had probably lost her job by then.

She saw her mother and a big grin appeared on her face.

"Mother!"

"Lizzie, my dear." She approached her daughter smiling. "I managed to escape from my bedroom and all the servants so we've got at least one hour before they see I'm gone, what would you like to do with our precious time?"

"Let's sing!"

"All right… which song are we going to sing then?" But there was something in Elizabeth's mother's face that revealed she exactly knew what the answer would be. The girl though acted as if she was considering different options for a moment before she finally gave the answer.

"The one about the Pirates." The last word was spoken with a strange adoration, almost worship.

"You know we shouldn't, your father doesn't like it when we sing it…" something strange crept into the woman's voice. Something which wasn't there before… maybe sorrow….

"I don't care what he thinks! I want to be a pirate. And I'm going to marry a pirate" It wasn't hard to tell the girl was very proud of that statement. She seemed so confident and didn't even notice she had hurt her beloved mother.

But the older Elizabeth saw it- the flicker of pain she couldn't understand but which filled her heart with grief. She made her mother suffer. Only days before her death.

But soon the expression on her mother's face softened and she seemed happy again, as if nothing had happened.

"So you sing it, darlin', and I will listen. Sing it as if it was the last time I could hear it."

And it was the last time. She was dead within a fortnight. Elizabeth felt tears filling her eyes, she closed them for a moment and when she opened them again everything changed. She was not in her room anymore… she was on a street, probably still in London. Everything was dark and creepy. She couldn't recall this memory until she saw a carriage. Her carriage. And a small boy approaching it. Now she remembered. She didn't even have to hear the whole conversation.

The boy was a brother of the maid she had fired. He was hungry and begged her father to hire his sister back but he refused.

Weeks later Elizabeth accidentally overheard other maids talking that the boy had died of a cold because his family could not pay for the rent so they all had ended up on the street. And it was her fault. He'd probably still be alive if she hadn't been so stubborn.

It was too much for her to stand. Elizabeth hid her face in her hands, slowly sliding down to the floor .

……………………….

Another places emerged before her eyes. Another events, another people she hurt. With every minute it was getting harder and more painful. Finally Elizabeth just laid on the floor motionless, feeling the silent tears wetting her cheeks. She couldn't understand what was the purpose of this but she knew she had to go through it to rescue Jack.

That was the only thought that kept her going. She knew it would have to end sometime and she was only hoping she would have enough strength to bear it.

………………………...

Elizabeth was right. It was getting to an end. She saw herself offending Jack on the Rumrunners Island, the undeniable pain in his eyes when she asked if there had been any truth to the other stories about him. She recognized Norrington, looking at her with awe, asking her to marry him. She saw herself accepting his proposal just to make him follow Barbossa and save Will. She saw Will believing every word she had been saying.

It was all there. All her sins, all her lies.

And then, in the end, as a final stroke she saw Jack on the Pearl. Their last meeting.

She was standing just a few steps from herself and Jack, watching everything closely and not being able to prevent it from happening. She observed herself coming to Jack slowly and kissing him with evident passion.

And she saw his reaction. He looked as if he couldn't believe it was actually happening, as if everything, the whole world, Davy Jones, the Kraken didn't matter because she was there and _wanted_ him. He surrendered to her completely, unquestionably.

And then she heard the sinister sound when she clapped him in irons. Elizabeth wanted to scream, stop it all, stop herself… but she couldn't, she could just stay there and watch Jack looking at her with a smile on his lips.

"_I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary_"

Yes, this were his words, and he really did admire her. He wasn't angry, even though back then she wanted him to be. She tried to explain herself, although he'd never asked why she had done it. He didn't have to. He knew.

Desperately, she needed him to say something. And when she finally thought he would, only one single word left his mouth.

"_Pirate"_

After this, Elizabeth from the memory turned around and left Jack, trying to run away from her destiny. But this Elizabeth had to stay there and watch everything she hadn't seen before. She had to see Jack being left alone, watching her disappearing in the longboat. Abandoning him.

It was more than she could take. She closed her eyes defeated, not wanting to see anything else. Without hope for the her misery to end. But nothing happened… slowly she began to realize she was again laying on the stoned floor in the cave. Unpleasant scent of dampness filled her nostrils. Carefully she opened her eyes just to find herself a few steps from the man she came to rescue. Jack.

His covered with blood body was hanging on the wall, shackled in iron fetters, clearly tormented. Maybe even dead. Elizabeth felt fallen and broken. Was it all for nothing? Had she gone through it all just to find him dead in a godforsaken cave? Even more tears appeared in her eyes. She got up and made a step towards Jack's lifeless body. Everything inside her was screaming.

_I failed him…I failed him… I bloody failed HIM!_

Then, all of a sudden someone appeared right in front of her. She instantly recognized the tentacles, after all, there had been only one man with an octopus instead of his face. Davy Jones.

Once again Elizabeth fell to her knees. This was indeed the end of her journey… she really felt like laughing out loud, didn't even have strength to look up and face the man who came to kindly put her out of her misery.

………………………

"You came this far for Jack, girl? Surely you must regret it now" A bizarre, gurgling laughter resounded in the cave. "But I must say you truly are strong… that's impressive. Unfortunately strong but rather not intelligent. Tell me did you really think you could save him? Were you _that_ stupid?" When she didn't respond Davy continued. "Before I kill you I would like to know one thing. Why you? Does he really mean that much to you? So much that you decided to go down here and rescue _Mr Jack Sparrow_ from my hands?"

"_Captain_…" Elizabeth raised her head slowly and looked him deep in the eyes "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow"

But she realized Davy Jones was no longer listening to her, he was just starring at her intensely. Finally, when she thought he would not react at all, he spoke. But his voice was trembling, quiet…

"Those eyes…those eyes…Is it really you Caroline?"

It startled Elizabeth and so she answered him truthfully. "No… I'm Elizabeth. Caroline was my mother"

"Your mother. Mother…" He tasted that word as if hearing it for the first time." Where… What happened to her?"

"She died when I was seven." Somehow it didn't surprise her he had asked about her mother, what's more, suddenly she felt sorry for him although she wasn't exactly sure why.

The information must've came as a shock to Davy, because slowly he kneeled before Elizabeth, lost in his thoughts. Then once again he raised his stare and looked at her, but this time there was no threat in his gaze… only sorrow and… plead.

"Do you remember…" He started with uneasiness in his voice "Had she ever mentioned her life on the sea? Had she ever mentioned living among the…pirates?"

Now Elizabeth was bewildered. Pirates? Her mother? The Lady who had always been a role model for her? It was clearly impossible but then it somewhat made sense. She recalled the days her mother had spent with her, all the tales about the pirates, all the songs she had taught her.

Elizabeth had never thought of this but for the first time in her life it became clear. Like a shattered image which you put together piece by piece.

She felt questioning look on her face and nodded. " Yes. She had. She used to tell me stories, used to sing with me…"

"Any particular songs?" He asked her cautiously, uncertainly.

"There was this one she loved most…it was called "A Pirate's…" Suddenly her voice cracked. It all came back to her. Her mother's sweet voice, then singing it with Jack on the island.

But she didn't have to finish, because Davy did it for her.

"…life for me"

He smiled slightly and for the first time he didn't look scary anymore. Just sad. Incredibly sad.

But Elizabeth felt uncomfortable. She was kneeling in a cave, side by side with a dreadful pirate, talking about songs. Not exactly a perfect evening, had anyone asked her. However, she felt her fate was still on the edge of a knife and she had to do everything to avoid this man's anger. It was her only hope.

After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Could you… please…sing it for me one last time?" He wasn't looking at her, he stared at the wall unseeingly, swallowed in his memories.

Elizabeth considered it for a second and again she nodded slowly. She cleared her throat quietly and the first tunes escaped her lips.

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_

This cheerful song sounded strange in this place, but her voice was surprisingly clear and it filled her heart with unwanted memories. Just when she was about to start the third verse she heard a coarse whisper from the other end of the cave.

"Elizabeth…"

She would have recognized this sound anywhere. For so many nights she had dreamt of hearing it again. At first she thought she had gone mad… or had been dreaming again. But it was not a dream. It was him. Jack. And he was alive.

Elizabeth forced herself to move her gaze from Jack back to Davy.

"I beg you… let me go to him… please"

Davy Jones just waved his hand in consent, allowing her to do what she wanted, still almost unaware of anything happening around him. Elizabeth got up from her knees and went to Jack.

When she finally reached him, she run her fingers through his hair, trying not to cause him any more pain. He had been tortured, just like in her dreams… every bruise, every scar was a proof of his misery. Her heart was breaking. Seeing him like this was unbearable, she tried to smile reassuringly and say something but all she could do was just caress him gently with the tips of her fingers.

She wanted him to say her name again, because she wasn't even sure he really was alive. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

But no. It was all true. After what seemed like thousands of years he moved slowly and lifted his lids.

"Ohh… my sweet hallucination came back. I thought you abandoned me forever, love".

She smiled through the tears. Even now, even delirious and tortured he managed to joke. That really was her Jack. "Yes, I came back, and I'm not leaving without you this time"

"That's good, because this place bores me to…_death_" He started laughing quietly but it soon turned into cough. A few drops of blood appeared on his dry lips.

Seeing this Elizabeth turned to Davy Jones with determination written in her features.

"Let him go… Take me instead, I'll stay here with you… but let him go…"

…………..

Sun was rising peacefully on the horizon. There was no sign of the storm which threatened them only a few hours before. Most of the crew members were gathered around the two bodies laying on the deck.

After pulling Jack and Elizabeth out of the water everyone thought they were dead. They did not breath, had no pulse, but when William tried to carry them into his cabin Barbossa didn't let him.

"Do not move them. They are not dead…_yet_"

"What are you saying? Can't you see? They…she…" Not caring about anything anymore, physically and mentally exhausted, Will bursted into tears.

"They are not dead" Barbossa repeated "Her mind is _wandering_. She passed the first test because she proved she was willing to give up her own life for his sake. To save him she jumped into the whirl which meant certain death. So they let her _in. _But it was just the beginning. If she doesn't succeed, if she doesn't pass the rest of the tests they both will be lost forever."

"So…so what can we do now?" A tiny bit of hope crept into Will's voice. Maybe there still was a chance...

Barbossa stared at him for a moment before he answered.

"We wait."

……………..

YAY… end of the chapter… hope you liked it ;) Read and review my dear friends.


	5. I'll stay with you

I wanted to thank to all of my kind reviewers. You are amazing guys. **lara666, Tempo, Mony19, Sparrow's-gurl, crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-fan, my no angel sassy, Cloudburst2000** (your review was awesome sweetie), **WollyWorm, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, Blood Doll, Hanna28, Unikorn** I OWE YOU.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… even Jack (but I've got a plan… just give me time)

_**Chapter 5**_

''Free him, please…" Elizabeth wasn't thinking about the horrible fate which she would have to face if Davy accepted her proposition. All she wanted was to save Jack and was willing to pay the price, even the highest one.

After all, he was there thanks to her and she would never forgive herself if she left him in this horrifying place.

She looked down at Jack, who after their quick reunion once again fell into unconsciousness.

_Yes, you have to do this… you know you can._

_Though… you know….he would not be proud of you if he found out what you intended to do…if he found out you intended to sell your soul to free his. Pirates don't do "the right thing", it's not in their style._

_But he would surely appreciate the act, he's always been so careful about his image. Memorable entry, even more glorious farewell._

_Exchanging your soul for his is so dramatic…yes he would definitely love it. Another story to add to the Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow. Because he's a legend, a great mythological hero no one believes really exists. And he loves it this way… _

_Even if he doesn't care for you, he will always remember your heroic deed… maybe one day he will drink rum for you and your never-ending nights in hell… but he'll be free, and that's what matters. His freedom. Out of you two, he's the one who knows what Freedom really means… and he has to get it back. _

Elizabeth closed her eyes with a sad smile, feeling even more confident about her decision. She was touching Jack's face gently, waiting for the sentence, praying her soul was worth something in this wicked world…for this wicked man.

Davy was looking at her thoughtfully, his face inscrutable. Finally he spoke.

"Would you throw away your life, your past, everything, for Jack Sparrow? Would you stay with me here and keep me company for the whole eternity? Would you…?" He paused for a moment, giving her time to react, but he didn't need to hear her response. He'd already read it from her features. Yes, she was ready to do anything it took for Jack and would not change her mind. Astounding.

"Why?" This one simple word caught Elizabeth off guard. She had expected him to accept the offer as soon as it left her mouth but instead he wanted to know her motives. That's why she responded without thinking, saying just what came to her mind.

"Because I betrayed him. Because he was…is my friend. And because he was right all the way." Despite all the worries in her heart, a delicate, sorrowful smile stretched her lips.

"He was right? About what?" Davy Jones was clearly intrigued.

Elizabeth looked into the distance, recalling all the talks she had with Jack, recalling all the moments they shared…recalling his last word in the world of living…

"He said I was a pirate and it was true. At first I couldn't…wouldn't see it but then I met him… and even then for a long time I didn't want to admit it. But he knew that deep in my heart I'd always been a pirate. Because I am one, and I always will be." Even she was surprised by the honesty she heard in her trembling voice. Shaking her head with sadness she hoped it was enough to get Jack out of this nightmarish prison.

But for Davy Jones it wasn't enough. "Is this why you went through all of this? Guilt, remorse… friendship?" He split the last word as if it was a curse. "These are the only reasons why you're here?" He shot her a piercing glance, trying to see beyond her words.

"Should there be something more?" She replied with a question, almost afraid to hear his answer.

But Davy just fixed his eyes on her for a moment, then he gave out a long sigh "No… I guess it is enough, forgive me." Suddenly he seemed so alone and defeated. As if there was nothing more in the world he could count on. As if all his hope was gone.

"What is your answer then?" Elizabeth enquired, ready to seal her fate.

"Take him and… Go." The sentence resounded in the cave. For a second there was silence, disrupted only by the sound of rare water drops falling from the ceiling.

Finally Elizabeth regained her voice, for the first time since she had gotten there she seeming almost happy, although still a little disbelieving "You mean… we can go? You set us _both_ free?" It was too good to be true.

"Aye." Right when he said it, the irons shackling Jack disappeared and he fell to the ground senseless. In Davy's hand appeared something which looked like a bottle of rum but was filled with a strange green liquid. He passed it to Elizabeth who took it uncertainly, not knowing what she should do with it.

"Drink it. And give it to Jack too." Elizabeth still wasn't convinced but Davy dispelled her fears. "Drink it. Trust me, it will create a path for you. A path to the reality."

And so she went back to Jack and knelt by his side. Then she poured a few drops into his mouth.

He started coughing, trying to spit the mixture out, but Elizabeth took his head gingerly into her hands and laid it on her lap, whispering calmingly." Drink this Jack, it will make you feel better…drink it, for me…" The first few beads of the drink fell between Jack's parted lips and he sighed quietly. It must have made him a bit stronger, because after a while he opened his eyes and looked at Elizabeth still bent over him.

"It's not rum, is it?" This time it was her who sighed, but with relief.

"Jack Sparrow, is Rum the only thing you can _ever_ think of?" She poked him, trying to sound annoyed but joy was clear in her voice and she couldn't hide it. In fact she didn't even want to.

"No, it's not rum. But you'll get plenty of it when we come back to our ship. I'm sure the crew has already prepared a couple of barrels for your return. We all know you can't get enough of it"

"So, no rum then?" Jack shook his head with disbelief "Why is the rum always gone?" And with those words he drank another sip of the liquid, feeling it running through his veins, bringing him back to life.

Then he laid his eyes on her leaning over him. "Now you drink it Miss Swann… you're almost as exhausted as I am although I've been here much longer than you have. But well, after all I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_, who got used to devils, ghosts, different kinds of hell… oh and getting slapped in the face by various wenches, don't forget to mention that"

However, even though he seemed lighthearted, just the good ol' Jack, not altered a bit by the long sojourn in hell, something in his eyes revealed he was serious.

He observed anxiously as she was taking a deep swig from the bottle, noticing the marks of her journey disappearing from her body. She was glowing from within, a strange inner brightness lightening her up. In a moment there was no trace of tears on her face, her hair was not messy anymore, and actually she looked more beautiful than ever.

_She really does look like an angel, doesn't she? Imagine she was yours, imagine you could feel her body quivering under your touch, imagine you could elicit that passionate woman she is deep inside and show her all the pleasures of life…_

_Of course she is condemned to life with an eunuch... William Turner… what does that bloody blacksmith, insult to every honest pirate who ever walked the deck of any damn ship in the world, know about women? Does he know how to treat them? Does he know how to touch them? And not just a woman… but Elizabeth… Lizzie… She's a one hell of a pirate and scallywag herself, but sometimes…an angelic pirate… If there is heaven for brigands like myself it is surely filled with lasses like her… _

Jack suddenly realized his thoughts started to wander off, so he cleared his throat, trying to sound as casual as he could. "Well I never thought I would say this, but it seems that sometimes rum may not be the best option after all."

Elizabeth's laugh tinkled in the cave. Jack was definitely not in pain anymore, she could tell. In fact, it was probably the first time she'd seen him looking that good. It was maybe a little bit unnatural, considering his strange relation to dirt, but she liked him being that clean.

However, even though his condition was clearly improved, he was still resting his head on her lap, not daring to move.

For a moment she wished they could stay like this forever, silent, just marveling at each others' beauty, but a sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

It was Davy Jones, who had finally put himself together and started walking towards them. There was this tiny bit of Elizabeth, which was afraid he had changed his mind and would make her stay with him for the whole eternity, but it was soon replaced by peace that filled her heart when she had drunk Davy's liquid. It would all be all right. It had to.

Jack lifted his head and realized who was with them in the cave. He had known they weren't alone but until then he wasn't certain who'd been his kind host for the last few days, weeks, maybe even months.

"You didn't make me be a part of your crew" Jack's statement broke the silence which fell upon them. "Though, I must admit this place is almost as entertaining as The Dutchman. During the first few weeks we had a great time 'ere, me and my cell mates" he waved his hand pointing at the remains of what used to be men's bodies and now were just rotting corpses. Or at least they looked like corpses… maybe there still was a flicker of life lit somewhere inside them.

It was the first time Elizabeth noticed their "presence". She turned her head away in disgust, there was nothing she could do for them, they had already been lost and might as well had been dead.

After a short pause for the effect, Jack continued "They got a bit silent now, but we did share some great moments … especially when your green lads were joining to keep us company. Amazing folks they are…were… had been"

Davy did not respond to Jack's obvious provocation, he just stared at both of them for a moment, and then whispered something quietly. A few steps behind him out of nowhere appeared door. It was not high arched or sophisticated. Just normal, wooden door you can see in every home. Almost too normal, too real.

"Miss Swann… go through it. It will lead you to your world, to your ship… you will also find The Pearl there" Davy's voice was calm, but his eyes were filled with sorrow and longing, longing for something she offered but what he couldn't take.

And yet she didn't move, an expression of pure shock visible in her features "You promised… you promised you would let us both free" She looked at him disbelieving. "I thought I made myself clear, I'm not leaving without him"

"Do you think I healed Jack to keep him here?" Davy scowled "I said I would not hurt him anymore and I will keep my promise… but there is a serious matter I have to talk to Jack about before he leaves… a _private_ matter, if you don't mind." He looked at her meaningfully "Once again I have to ask you to trust me." Even though his first words were said with a trace of irritation, he finished the sentence with plead in his voice.

Elizabeth was still unsure how she should react, when she felt someone grasping her hand. She glanced down and saw Jack's palm covering her own, she moved her stare up and looked him deep in his eyes.

There they were, sitting next to each other on the ground, wondering if they could trust this merciless man, a man who cut his own heart out to avoid the pain of feelings.

Finally Elizabeth nodded at Jack. Somewhere inside she understood Davy Jones had gone through a lot more tonight than she had. It was also obvious to her that, impossible as it might sound, somehow her mother was a part of his past. Maybe she couldn't trust him but she had no other choice.

Jack felt her decision. He hadn't heard Elizabeth's talk with Davy but it was evident to him that Davy Jones he had once known had moved into the past, leaving a changed man.

He squeezed Lizzie's hand for the last time and let her go.

Slowly she lifted up from her knees and went towards the door. Before pressing the handle, she turned around, just to see Davy Jones and Jack watching her cautiously, studying her every move. She smiled delicately at Jack and whispered "I'll be waiting for you" .

Then she moved her stare to Davy.

For a second she didn't say anything, just stayed there and observed this abandoned and broken man who was once a fearsome pirate, whose name terrified sailors all over the world.

"I'm sorry Davy." The words flew out of her mouth "And I trust you. I have faith in you" She didn't know why she'd said it, after all, last time she had said those words to Jack many months before. But it seemed right.

_Maybe Davy also used to be a good man, before he turned like this… Maybe we all are just one little step from ending up in his position._

With those thoughts Elizabeth reached behind her and opened the door, giving Jack one last look before she disappeared in the darkness.

………………

When Elizabeth left Davy and Jack, at first they just stared at the door, both feeling how empty and cold the place became without her. She had been enlightening it, and without her presence everything was again depressing, sad, hopeless.

"You didn't mean it, did you? You just said it to make her leave." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. Jack was sure that now, since Lizzie had left him, Davy Jones would return to his old methods, meaning tortures, pain and misery.

"No Jack, you're free to leave"

It surprised Jack "I would've never assumed that you, of all… people… ehm… fish… erm…well anyway, that you would let me go Jones. I've always known you've liked my persona, after all, who wouldn't, but now I must say I'm just astonished"

Slowly he stood up and went towards Davy Jones

"So my old friend, now when it's just me and you…you and me… ehm… and you say I can leave… so maybe I'll just go, before you change your mind…yes" He directed his moves to the exit but Davy Jones grabbed him by his arm.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Jack" Davy's voice was free of any emotions, empty, just like his stare.

"You mean leaving this marvelous place? Let me consider…" It seemed like Jack was actually giving it a deeper thought, but he gave out the answer quickly.

"Yep, I want to go. I know I said I liked it 'ere and ya know me, I never lie, not in my style this whole lying thing, but in fact I think the sea and all suits me much better if ya don't mind"

He tried to free himself from Davy's tight grasp but it seemed impossible.

Once again the sepulchral voice filled the cave "Stop fooling around with me, you know exactly what I was talking about! " He stopped for a second and gave Jack an all-knowing, piercing look.

"Do not repeat my mistakes." Those final words resounded in the room like a death sentence.

"What…"but Jack couldn't finish his question, because Davy forestalled him.

"Can't you see what happened to me? Me?" He sighed with resignation "I used to be like you Jack, everything that mattered to me was at the sea. All I needed was a fast ship, bottle of rum, picturesque sunrises and sunsets, sometimes a wench to make me a happier man. But it all ended." His voice was harder now. "Do not repeat my mistakes" Davy Jones restated.

And just when Jack thought it was the end of his speech, Davy added much quieter, softer…"Remember, some women are just not meant to be with us, Jack" That what was left of his mouth, a grotesque crack between the tentacles, stretched in a sad smile. Jack watched it in bewilderment, for the first time seeing Davy Jones so exposed… so vulnerable.

But the smile vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, to be replaced by the expression of deep desperation, which pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

"That's just a warning, you'll of course do whatever you please. But there is also another thing we have to talk about and we don't have much time." He paused and stared thoughtfully at Jack "I've got one last demand… request."

"Shoot, mate. I've got a strange feeling I owe ya…or maybe it's just indigestion… because I'm pretty sure it was you who…_invited_…me 'ere in the first place… so maybe I do not owe you _that_ much after all"

But Davy didn't seem to notice Jack's hopeless attempts to joke. He was lost in his thoughts. Finally, after what appeared like a deep inner struggle he started talking. Fast, as if he didn't want to stop in case he would change his mind.

"Jack. Cutler Beckett has got my heart. I don't know how he got it but I'm sure you had your part in it and it's somehow your fault. Yours and that bloody stupid compass's of yours but it's not important now. As long as my heart is in his possession he can control me, influence me, make me do things I don't want to do…" He took a deep breath. "Find my heart Jack" He gave Jack an inexplicable look "Find my heart and stab it."

For the first time this evening Jack was that shocked. He didn't see something like that coming and he was almost sure he had heard wrong.

"What! I mean… are you sure, mate? It's not that I don't support your noble act, but ehm… won't that, kind of end your adventurous life as a pirate, my friend? In fact end your life as it is?"

A loud, bitter laugh reverberated in the cave "Life? Do you call it a _life_? I've spent the last years on a damned ship, surrounded by a crew which hates me wholeheartedly."

"Yep, I know exactly what you mean, mate. I had pretty much the same experience." Jack interrupted.

Davy shot him a partly angry, partly hurt look and continued. "I spent those years waiting, hoping that one day…one day it would all be just like it had been before. But I was stupid, and now it's too late…

You know what Jack? You would think that without your heart it all gets easier. Surprisingly, it doesn't. It gets even worse. With every day. You can't feel grief, your pain cannot lead you to ending this pathetic existence.

You can put your heart in a chest and burry it, but a broken heart stays broken, wherever it is."

Finally he let Jack go and moved from the doors. Without hesitation Jack set off to leave but Davy's sneering voice again held him still.

"You forgot something my friend"

"And that would be?" Jack sighed impatiently, tired of Davy's games.

"Don't tell me you don't care about it anymore" After a short pause he carried on mockingly "What is the one thing which makes you who you are? The thing which makes you _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

When the only response he got was a blank stare he just laughed loudly and finished. "Your hat my friend…Your precious hat"

All of a sudden Jack's hat appeared out of nowhere and glided to his owner. Jack, thanks to his quick reflex caught it in flight. For a moment he observed his property with interest as if seeing it for the first time. Then he put it on his head, wondering how he could have forgotten about it. It seemed impossible.

When he realized Davy Jones had nothing more to say to him, he turned around and silently headed to the exit. Just as he was walking through the door, for the final time he heard Davy's advice.

"Do not repeat my mistakes Jack, or just like me you'll be damned forever. There are fates worse than death"

………………………

So this is the end of the chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it?

I've just seen an amazing movie Benny and Joon. One of the most beautiful movies ever, you have to see it, really ;) Anyway, read and review my friends. Constructive criticism welcomed… Reviews make me write faster…


	6. Yo, ho

Thank you for the amazing feedback my friends! **blackspinx **(thaaank you), **wjobsessed**, **my no angel sassy**, **princess-dreamer**, **lara666** (I loved your review sweetheart, see you in LF, btw that scene was not inspired by the Collision, but you're right, these scenes are similar), **Sparrow's Swann** (awww… thank you hug ), **Tempo**, **Unikorn**, **Hanna28**, **Mony19**… I really would like to publicly comment all of your reviews but as far as I remember it's not really allowed to do this so… well just so you know, every review makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Lizzie etc.

Chapter 6.

''_Look! It's the Pearl!"_ the piercing scream burst into Elizabeth's peaceful world of dreams and fantasies. It was so disturbing… why didn't they let her sleep? The warm deck under her back was so comfortable… so inviting…

"_The Black Pearl! Without even a scratch! Hurry lads, get ready to the boarding."_ slowly the meaning of the words sunk into Elizabeth's mind. _The Black Pearl_…_ Jack's _beloved ship.

She began to realize she was not in the cave anymore. The gentle fingertips of the sun were exploring her body. How amazing it was to once again breathe the salty breeze of the Ocean. If Davy's dungeons resembled Hell, this surely resembled Heaven… it was in moments like this, when she fully understood Jack's love to the sea…

_Jack! _

The memories fell upon her without a warning, pulling her out of her pleasant thoughts, bringing her back to reality, bringing back her worries.

_Where is Jack? Did Davy Jones let him go too? Is he all right? _

_Jack… Davy Jones… cave… whirl… storm… Will_

Elizabeth opened her eyes. For a second she was certain she would see wreckage of the Ocean's Heart and dead bodies laying around her.

But no… she heard people crossing the deck in rush. She realized she was near the helm , she moved her head a bit just to find Jack next to her, fast asleep. She observed his chest going up and down rhythmically and scolded herself for allowing herself to think even for a second that he was dead.

Yet she couldn't deny the cold grasp of fear she felt when she had laid her eyes upon him. She moved her hand a bit and touched Jack's hand. She wound her fingers around his and stroked them softly, wishing he would open his eyes and make her swoon with his kohl-lined eyes and stunning smile… but he was just laying there… seeming so distant, so absent…

All of a sudden Elizabeth heard loud footsteps and before she could react or say anything someone's strong arms embracing her from behind.

"Elizabeth!" it was William…" Are you all right? What happened to you?" but he wasn't waiting for her reply, he just held her as if he thought she would leave him again if he let her go.

"Will" Elizabeth was too shocked to think of any answers. The whole situation was so surreal. She should feel happiness or relief hearing his voice, but she couldn't find any cheerful emotions in her heart. All she wanted was for him to stop whispering soothing words into her neck... all she wanted was to find out if she had succeeded, if she had saved _Jack_. She tried to set herself free from Will's embrace, but he didn't seem to notice her efforts. In fact he didn't seem to notice anything at all. His fiancé had returned and that nothing could ruin his moment.

Soon Elizabeth got tired with the struggle. Using all her strength she shook his arms off her and turned around to face him "Will could you please stop acting like this? I'm really exhausted" That was a lie, since she had drank Davy's liquid she felt better than ever, but Will didn't have to know this little detail.

The only thing which was worrying her sick was now Jack's condition "Tell me what's going on with Jack?" Finally she managed to ask the question which was bothering her for the previous minutes. But as soon as Jack's name left her mouth, sudden changes appeared in her fiancé's expression. He tried to cover it with a false smile but she noticed it anyway.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" a thrill of panic went through Elizabeth's body. What wasn't he telling her? Why didn't Jack wake up?

"Nothing is wrong… he's just… asleep, like you were for the last couple of days." It was obvious that talking about this was making Will annoyed "But it makes me wonder why _you_ are so concerned about Jack Sparrow's life. We've got the Pearl, we're both alive, we can save my father now, get married. Everything is fine…Don't you see? Jack's life is not and has _never_ been our priority…Let it go"

Elizabeth was horrified. Where was the sweet, caring boy she'd fallen in love with when she was a little girl? Where was the compassionate young man, who had never thought about himself? Was he always like this? So… selfish? Or did he just turned this way because of… the thought was too hard to bear it… to even think of it…

_Maybe it's your fault. Like always. Maybe your actions, your lies and betrayals killed the goodness and innocence he had in himself. Maybe it's you who is responsible for turning William into a self-centered man, not willing to sacrifice for the others. _

"Will I risked my life to save his" she tried to stay as calm as possible. "I didn't do this for the ship, I didn't do this for anything or anyone but Jack. It was the least I could do for him after everything he'd done for us. And I hoped that you of all people would understand this." she finished, disappointment clear in her tone.

"Whatever you say Elizabeth" Will sighed with exasperation. "But don't tell me about his glorious deeds. This man is a cheater, a liar, a thief… a _pirate_. Do not think he would ever do something like what you did for him. Do not even expect him to thank you for saving his life… he will never save yours"

Elizabeth stared at William blankly. How could he say such things? Where did all the anger and hatred come from? Did he have it in himself all the time?

And then, piece by piece it all came back to her. Every moment when he had been behaving violently. She recalled the way he had been stabbing the table in Tia's hut with the knife he had gotten from his father. She recalled the deaf sound. One stab after the other. What was he thinking about back then? _Who_ was he thinking about? The thought gave her a chill of terror.

She realized he was still waiting for her response, she gathered her thoughts and when she spoke her voice was cold and her stare was empty.

"He saved my life many times. When I was drowning, when I couldn't breathe, when Barbossa tried to shoot me, or when a pirate tried to kill me with his sword… and finally he did it again, one last time, on the Pearl. He could've run away but he didn't. He didn't stay because the captain goes down with his ship, he stayed to save _us_. You, me, Gibbs, Cotton…And you hate him for that. For noble acts which make him a good man, probably better than all of us." she realized her hands were trembling but she went on "You think I don't see it? You think I don't know what you're doing? You need him to be an evil pirate… Because then you can always say you're a better man than he is. And you can't stand the thought than in the final moment, when everything was on the edge of a knife, he turned out to be a hero while you proved to be nothing more than a coward."

And just when she was finishing the sentence she realized it was all true. Jack would've probably stayed on the Pearl even if she hadn't chained him. And William despite all his brave words had never saved her life… if it wasn't for Jack she would've been already dead.

That's why he had only smiled when she had shackled him . He was relieved, because she had helped him to make the right decision. She'd freed him of any obligations he'd felt toward his crew or… her. She'd let him stay with his ship, thanks to her he didn't have to watch The Black Pearl sinking, dying. And he died as a free man, just like he would've wanted to. Elizabeth closed her eyes.

_He really was… is a good and brave man. A hero. _

"I'm glad someone still has got faith in my humble person." without a warning Jack's voice broke the silence "Although I must admit I almost flushed during your speech, love… And the last part? About me being a good man? My favorite… Would you mind if I asked you to give me that in writing? You would be surprised how many people think I'm just a heartless scallywag." He shot a mocking look at Will.

"Jack" Elizabeth's voice was shaking but she didn't let herself cry. She didn't want to give him bloody satisfaction. After all, he did pretend to be dead… ok, asleep while she was arguing with William.

_William… _

She turned her head back to Will but he was already on his feet, pretending that nothing had happened. Or maybe trying to get from her as far as possible. Well, she did call him a coward…

Feeling disappointed Elizabeth looked at Jack who didn't stop starring at her. "Do not worry yourself with what he said, Lizzie… he's never been a fan of me. Don't know why it should be any different now. It's not like something has changed when I was away… is it?" This time his eyes were scanning her features searchingly, looking for something in her face… for an answer?

But just when Elizabeth was wondering what she should say, how she should react, trying to understand the feelings which had been overwhelming her since she had lost him, a loud scream cut her thoughts short. The crew finally noticed their captain was back amongst the living. Something... a shadow passed Jack's face but soon it was gone, ceded to the "Jack" manner and Elizabeth wasn't even sure if she'd seen anything at all, maybe it had just been the light playing tricks on her

After a few seconds all the men who hadn't been sent to the Pearl surrounded Jack, patting him on the shoulders and hugging him. Elizabeth knew he was deeply touched by the display of their attachment and the warm welcome he had received. Probably it was the first time he realized how many people cared about him, how many people came to rescue him. And it moved him.  
Of course, like every indication of vulnerability he masked it with jokes. He started talking about the swell time he had had in Hell. Soon most of the crew gathered around him to listen to his stories. He was telling them about the countless wenches who had been spending time with him (as of course they weren't allowed to enter the Heaven), about the great fellows he had met. The list contained various pirates, murderers, thieves and any famous dead scoundrels he could think of.

A while later, Elizabeth could not even see Jack in the crowd anymore. The only proof of his presence was his carefree voice which stood out among others.

_Well, at least he is safe now. Of course, knowing him, this state won't last very long._

She stood up from the deck to find Will who wasn't there anymore. She didn't want to talk to him, angry because of his attitude, but it was obvious that if they left so many things unsaid they would never find their way back to each other. She wanted to mend their lives when there was still the chance to do it.

But just as she was going down the stairs to the main deck she came face to face with Barbossa.

"So, ye've made it, lass…" Barbossa looked at her with admiration, stroking the head of his monkey which was sitting on his shoulder. "I could never understand what Jack saw in ye but I guess ye proved you really do belong to our lot. Funny how things turn out, ain't it?" A sarcastic smile crept on his lips "One day you're a proper governor's daughter, the next day you're a merciless pirate. One day I'm dead, the next day…I'm alive and I'm a _captain_ of a ship "He finished laughing wholeheartedly.

"Jack is never going to give you the Pearl" Elizabeth snapped in response.

"You think I don't know that?" The cheerfulness instantly disappeared from his tone. "But I don't think he'll object when I ask for the Ocean's Heart"

"Oh…" Elizabeth sounded utterly surprised.

"Oh…" He echoed mockingly.

"But… why? I mean… I thought you would want us to give you The Pearl… I thought that's what you wanted, that's what Tia promised you for your help. "

"Well… lets just say that death changes people. Sometimes it changes them into a pile of dust, and sometimes it just gives them a wider view on some… _matters_" He laughed again. "Do you really think that after what I've been through I would desire to fight with Jack, knowing I could get killed? _Again _? Believe me… it's not worth it" And with those words he left her alone with her thoughts, left her alone considering what he had just told her.

Then she directed her steps to her cabin, completely forgetting about Will, with her thoughts wrapped this time around only one man, Jack.

……………………

It's been three days since Jack and Elizabeth had woken up. They both still had this strange force which had filled their bodies along with Davy's drink.

Everyone was treating them with respect mixed with a bit of fear. After all they had literally returned from the grave, from Davy Jones' locker. One moment they were laying on the ground in dirty clothes and with seaweed entangled in their hair, the next they had clothes almost sparkling from freshness. Not to mention, that they alone were thriving with energy. That was more than strange.

Barbossa had left with Jack's blessing the night they had regained the Pearl. He'd taken with him part of the crew, promising them all the treasures they could imagine. The rest had stayed under Jack's command on the Black Pearl.

But even though they should've been happy, it was clear that nothing was the way it had been before.

Will tried to stay away from Elizabeth, at least as much as it was possible on a ship. Elizabeth made all the attempts to reconcile with him but he didn't even want to listen to her, so she gave up promising herself that she would not beg him for forgiveness, it wasn't like she had done anything wrong.

She also wasn't sure how to act around Jack. They talked only once after their return and although there weren't any hard feelings on both sides it was hard for her.

"_Jack" It was the night after their return. She approached him from behind when he was alone, leaning on the rail._

"_Yes dearie?" He turned around to face her, his stare inscrutable_

"_I wanted to talk to you about…" She took a deep breath searching for the right words. He was still looking at her, not saying anything. "About what I did back then… before…"_

_She didn't finish because Jack in a cat-like, swift move came closer to her and placed his finger across her lips. _

_That gentle, intimate gesture startled her. But before she could react she heard him saying "No Lizzie… Don't do this… I know what you're trying to say, but don't. I understand why you did what you did and I don't blame you for anything. Please, don't ruin my pleasant memory with your apologies. I want it to stay the way it is now. And do you know how I remember it?" _

_Elizabeth just shook her head slowly, feeling his fingertip brushing her lips. A delicate thrill of electricity run through her and it certainly wasn't from the cold. "For me it was perfect. Just as I would dream it. Can't you see? We both became parts of a myth. You and me, Elizabeth. Forever. And no one can take it from us. Come what may, we're immortal now. Don't destroy it with saying that it wasn't worth it. Because it was. Don't say you want to apologize for what you did, because I refuse to listen to it."_

_A proud smile softened his features. "You made it Lizzie… you proved I was a brave man…" Finally he moved his finger from her lips, caressing them maybe a little bit too long…_

"_I guess you also proved your point… about me being a pirate" She managed to relax._

"_See? We're square now. No need to mention that again, love." _

And she didn't mention it again, however despite what he had said she didn't feel any better, her every day was a torment. Elizabeth knew she had messed everything up but every time she tried to fix her life she only fell deeper and deeper into problems and complications. Mentally she was a wreck.

Of course physically she still felt amazingly good but her soul was broken and no one realized how abandoned she felt. Her journey through the unwanted memories had its mark on her. Now when she closed her eyes she heard the cries of people she had hurt in the past, she saw their tears, heard their pleads. She was aware that there were many people worse than her in the world but it had never came to her mind how many of her friends suffered because of her.

In just a few hours she witnessed all her sins rewinding before her eyes and it finished her off.

Elizabeth wanted to share this burden with someone but she knew it was pointless. William would never understand her. She didn't want to tell him about what she had done because she feared her flawless fiancé would not accept _her_ flaws. He had this image of her, in which she was a princess in distress, noble lady capable of nothing more but good deeds. And in this picture there was no place for real Elizabeth… Lizzie… a living person, not a marble statue, never a lady, not yet a pirate.

How wrong was he! Elizabeth slowly began to realize her fiancé didn't know her a bit. And after what he had said when she had rescued Jack she started to think that maybe she didn't know him that much either.

And Jack? Well he seemed to have a perfect knowledge of who she really was but he didn't seem to care. However, even though they both shared the same frightening experience she couldn't talk to him about their ordeal. It didn't appear he paid any attention to what had happened in the dungeons. Maybe he didn't think about these events… or maybe he just didn't want to remember and she had to respect his choices.

Gradually she started to fall into the darkness of her own soul. The only things which helped her survive the long days on the Pearl were hard work and rum. She got used to waking up early, earlier than the rest of the crew, earlier even than Jack, who sometimes didn't seem to sleep at all.

It really was ironic… not more than a few months ago she had been cursing him for being a no-good, always drunk scallywag and now she was becoming one herself. At least with the drinking part.

Before she had rescued Jack, she had been having those dreams about him suffering in the cave… now he was free but the torture of nightmares didn't end. One night after the other, silently, she had to pay for what she had done before. Maybe staying with Davy Jones was the better option…

She couldn't let herself think about her blames. She tried as hard as it was possible to keep her hands busy. Cleaning the deck, preparing meals, doing anything to remove the voices haunting her in her mind… the voices telling her she was not worth being there, not worth living…

And so every night when most of the men fell asleep she went below the deck to drink. It wasn't like she really enjoyed it, but it helped her forget… at least for a few hours… She was aware that talking to someone would be the best way… well at least smarter and much more mature, but she just wasn't capable of dealing with it all by herself and no one seemed to notice her problems.

Leaving Jack to die, loosing William bit by bit, her memories coming back to her… In just a few months her image of how the life should look like had been shattered into thousands pieces. And she wasn't strong enough to put it all together again. Silently she was crying for help but no one was coming to rescue her this time…

…………………………..

It was almost midnight, the tenth day on the way to Tia Dalma's island. They were close but still at least three days from their destination. The atmosphere was thick, they were all aware that the moment they would reach the shore, they would have to decide what to do next. The matter of going after Davy Jones's heart was hanging over them, but neither Will nor Jack had decided to mention it yet.

After making sure no one had noticed her, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs to the hold, passing the crew sleeping in their bunks. She had been sleeping in their presence since they'd rescued Jack. She knew he would probably give his cabin up for her but she didn't want to ask him for that. The Pearl belonged to him, he lost his life fighting for her and he deserved to fully enjoy her.

Cautiously she entered the held. Just as she pulled out her hand to reach for a bottle from the stand, she felt fingers clutching around her wrist. She gasped with fear and was about to scream when a hand placed firmly on her mouth silenced her.

She started straining but a soothing voice whispered into her ear "Shh Lizzie… it's just me… ye don't want to wake the whole crew, eh?" Of course, Jack, who else? "So it was ye then?"

"I don't know what you mean" .

"I mean the rum, dearie… I've already accused all the men of drinking it, except your dearest eunuch of course… don't think the lad is fond of our liquid gold, which only adds another point to the list of reasons why you should not marry him." He flashed her one of those his amazing, dazzling smiles.

"Oh Jack… please. I don't even expect to be getting married anytime soon." She took the bottle from the stand, uncorked it and took a long swig, unaware of the way Jack was looking at her. She felt the blessed warmness filling her interior. She handed the rum over to Jack who took it from her but didn't drink. He just stared at her for a moment as if he was thinking of something intensely.

"Why do you drink alone Elizabeth?…is this really because of William?" He sounded so serious that she looked at him with bewilderment and to her surprise saw his eyes fixed on her with concern.

He turned his eyes away from her face quickly and cleared his throat. "Whenever you feel like drinking just come to the good ol' Jack, he'll be more than happy to accompany you…remember our great time over a year ago on the Island?" His friendly smile faded from his face when he saw the expression on her face.

"So… what bothers you Lizzie? You know you can talk to me"

"Everything. Nothing is like it should be. With William, with my past… Have you ever regretted anything you've done?" Jack looked at her searchingly, trying to figure out what she was referring to "Aye… sometimes I wish I haven't done some things… met some people" His eyes were now focused on her.

"I hurt so many people in my life Jack… I'm a bad person" Her voice cracked and for a one single second she wished he would embrace her, console… She imagined his strong arms wrapped around her and a sudden shiver went through her body. But it was just a moment… when it passed she was once again just a wreck of a woman, grieving over her own doings.

"You're a Pirate Lizzie. Simple as that. You know… we have to live with our sins"

"Maybe we don't…" With those words she took another gulp from the bottle, emptying it, not bothering what he would think of her. "You know Jack, we really are Peas in a Pod" she smirked. Jack just grinned thinking her bad mood was over. Then he went to bring another bottle from the other end of the room.

Just as he was too far from her to hear, she lowered her head and the tears glittered in her eyes "Do you hate me Jack?" But the question didn't reach his ears and she didn't repeat it.

He brought another bottle of rum and they spent the next minutes in an awkward silence, just drinking quietly, thinking of their past, present and future..., thinking of each other.

…………………….

If you liked it, review. If you didn't… well, review. Believe me, I want to improve.


	7. Why?

Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Reviews mean a lot to me so if you can spare me a few minutes after reading this chapter, please do so.

Special thanks to: **lara666, princess-dreamer, christinarr, Unikorn, Mony19, crazy-obsessed-jacksparrow-fan** (your review was… well I've already told you, but really…, btw I'm also a huge Pratchett fan ;) )

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anyone.

**Chapter 7**

''Tomorrow we should reach Tia Dalma's Island" Will's voice startled Jack who was enjoying a moment of total peace at the helm.

"Aye" Jack nodded absentmindedly, completely focused on shepherding The Pearl through a difficult passage between two islands. God, he'd missed this, standing on the deck, feeling the wind sweeping his face, toying with his hair.

He'd missed this feeling of absolute freedom. Everything was possible, nothing was out of his reach… well almost nothing, Jack winced unknowingly.

Will understood that would be the only response he would get. He continued, not looking the captain in the eyes. "How long are you going to act like nothing happened?"

"Well probably forever, considering that nothing happened, mate. I really haven't got a clue what you're talking about, and if it's one of those "If you don't know then I won't tell you" sort of sentences, then you should seriously think of calling yourself "Wilma" because only women talk like that" But as he was saying this, a shadow of uncertainty crept into his tone. Why was William acting lately so… was his behavior caused by…

_Quit it Jack, they are perfectly happy together… she loved him, he loved her and they lived happily ever after sort of stuff… Everything is glorious in their pink little heaven so don't even think of what you're thinking, and yes, I know exactly what you're thinking, you're transparent like a bloody window._

_A pirate or not, she's not for you just like you're not for her. Your first and only love is the sea. That's it. Period._

Jack fixed his stare on the distant horizon. From all the treasures in the world the one he desired most would become his only if it wanted to. And it didn't.

'_Not all treasure is silver and gold'_

_If for once in your life you want to do the right thing, leave. Leave and never come back. As far as you can, as fast as you can. So you can save both yourself and her. When it is still possible. _

_Although… it's not like it worked the last time you tried it, is it?_

Subconsciously he reached to his belt and touched his compass, recalling the months after leaving Port Royal. He'd tried to fight it then but it hadn't worked. Finally he'd decided to leave the Caribbean and sail to Singapore… but the moment he'd gotten there his whole heart and soul had ached to return… even though there had been nothing to come back to… at least that's what he'd thought.

And when after months of inner struggle he had made his peace with his fate, thinking she had probably been already properly married to her sweet eunuch, not that he'd cared of course, once again their paths had crossed and for the second time she'd turned his world upside down. _Women_.

"Jack! Jack!" Wills voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I've been talking to you for the last two minutes, have you heard anything of what I said?" He looked at Jack, clearly annoyed.

"Err… I'm sorry William… I must've been a bit distracted"

"I was saying I intend to find the heart of Davy Jones and this time nothing's going to stop me from saving my father… even you… and I'll need the Pearl for that purpose." He finished with a challenge written all over his face, waiting for a reply, ready for the fight. But Jack was just standing there, observing his nails with a sudden interest.

Finally Will sighed. "What?"

"I'm waiting" Jack shot him an innocent look.

"For…?"

"For a knife or a sword put to my throat in a threatening manner Mr Turner, and for you to say some pompous words that you've probably came up with last night and wrote them down to remember. Considering of course you've gained the skill commonly known as writing. And reading. Look, during the last few months I've noticed a particular scheme of most of our meetings." Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth.

"Answer my question, I don't have time for your showing off"

"As a matter of fact, if we want to be grammatically correct it wasn't a question. It was a statement. But if you want to know my opinion, and this, I'm guessing, was the purpose of your little speech then so be it. Yes, I will go with you to regain the heart from Cutler Beckett, yes I will let you stab it and yes, we will use the Pearl for that purpose. Are you satisfied?" Jack breathed loudly… why did William Turner have to ruin everything whenever he appeared? That could've been such a magnificent morning…

"Cutler Beckett?" Will raised his brow questioningly.

"I have my sources… reliable sources"

William opened his mouth but Jack never found out what he wanted to say, because a sudden pain brought him down to his knees. Later, when recalling this moment he realized it wasn't really pain, it was more like a stab of fear, so dreadful he could hardly breathe. Fear clutching his heart in its claws.

Kneeling on the deck, gasping for air he brought his hand to his chest and grabbed the tail of his jacket with a trembling hand. Where did this feeling come from? What brought abandonment, loneliness…sorrow?

Then realization struck him, and when it did it felt like drowning. Icy fingers of dread grasped him by his throat because he knew. Elizabeth. She needed help…she needed him. And there was no time.

He rose from his knees, feeling weak like a child. Will was trying to help him but he shook his hands off. Jack didn't even look at him, he just whispered "It's her… she's in danger… The held" and with those words he took off as if he was running for his own life.

The crewmen turned their heads in bewilderment, stopping their work, thinking Jack's rush would result in orders but he didn't even praise them with a look. Will was only a few steps behind him, confused, but feeling the seriousness of the situation.

Jack got to the door first, he pressed the handle but the room was locked from inside. Using all his strength he attempted to force the door open but it didn't work, he just bounced from it falling right into Will.

William seeing what was going on scanned the room, searching for something he could use to get into the held. Finally his eyes fell on the old bench standing in the corner. He rushed towards it and lifted it up. Jack instantly understood Will's intentions and helped him moving the bench in front of the door.

They were standing together, both frightened about what they would find inside. Jack nodded at Will and on this sign the bench hit the door with a loud crunch. The door flew open, letting them both inside.

……………………….

Jack saw her first. She was lying in the corner of the room, only a few steps from where they had been talking just the night before. He thought she was just asleep but a quiet moan escaped her lips and he realized that what he had thought to be a shadow on the floor was in fact a stain of blood spreading rapidly. For a second he fought his fear but then he jumped to Elizabeth to see what had happened, to find the source of the bleeding. It didn't take him long, a hilt of an old knife, one of his own, was protruding from her abdomen.

Jack made decision in an instant. He turned his head to Will and started giving orders, his voice surprisingly calm and steady "William, go to my cabin, there on the shelf you'll find a small wooden box. Bring it to me." He tried to keep his mind clear, knowing his mental condition was crucial. "Hot water, clean sheets, bowls and lamps. Ask the crew for help."

"Anything else?" Will's voice was trembling.

''Needles and threads… oh and pass me that bottle of rum" He pointed to the half emptied bottle they hadn't finished the night before.

"Rum? Are you insane? You want to drink in a moment like this?"

"It's for the wound… so it doesn't get infected"

Will looked at him, grateful he'd taken the command. "Jack, I hope you know what You are doing

Then he left, deep inside glad he didn't have to stay and watch Elizabeth fighting for her life, cowardly happy he could keep his hands busy.

When Jack stayed alone, he turned back and glared at Elizabeth's body stretched on the planks. "Aye, I hope so too…"

He closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

_You've done this before Jack, you can do this again…_

_But it's different now, it's not just a wounded sailor, it's her. And it's killing you to know she did it to herself… it's killing you to know you could've stopped this when there was still time._

He lifted his eyelids and fixed his eyes on Elizabeth's pale features. Then he knelt by her, waiting for William to return…

…………………………

William brought everything Jack had asked for. The place was now alight by lamps and candles. It looked as if the crew had brought every source of light they could find. Maybe they thought it would scare death away.

They were always so superstitious. Never let a woman on board. But after so many adventures they all loved this "daft like Jack" girl whose actions so many times had saved their necks.

Jack ordered them all to wait on the deck and stay away from the held until it was over, asking only Gibbs and Will to assist him.

So the deck was now filled with silent pirates, filthy lot, scallywags, pretending that the wetness in their eyes had nothing to do with sorrow, pretending they were thinking about something else , other than _"Why did she do it?"_

For men like them life was the most precious thing. Every day they fought for it, heck some of them were willing to trade their souls just to gain a few more years on the sea, so the possibility of rejecting life and choosing death was unthinkable. Especially when they recalled the way Elizabeth talked, laughed, fought. This girl had been so alive. And now she was dying under the black sails of The Pearl. Undisturbed silence fell upon the ship. _"Why?"_

The same question was on Jack's mind from the moment he'd noticed Elizabeth lying on the ground. This one and thousands of others, all coming down to _"Why didn't I notice her problems when we were talking? Why didn't I see what was coming? Why didn't she tell me? Why did I belittle what she was saying?_ " But he silenced his thoughts, understanding he had to focus on saving her life. He would have plenty of time to blame himself later.

Jack washed his hands with hot water and rum, cleaning them from dirt and sweat, one by one removing all his rings.

Gently, he cut her shirt above and below the wound exposing the naked, covered with blood, flesh. The knife was stuck in it marring her beautiful body. "Sheets and rum" he ordered and Gibbs passed him what he'd asked for.

Jack delicately wrapped his fingers around the knife handle and recalling the words of a long forgotten prayer he pulled. Knife came out with an unpleasant sound and along with the knife spurted out even more blood. But he stemmed it quickly using the sheets.

He asked Will to press it to prevent the bleeding as he was reaching for his box.

Inside, there were small bottles filled with different kinds of liquids, pills and powders. Jack examined the labels for a moment before he took out one of the bottles.

He spilled a few drops of red liquid into a bowl filled with warm water and wet a cloth in it. Removing the already blood-stained sheet he bathed the wound with the cloth.

At first it didn't seem like anything had happened but after a few seconds the bleeding subsided and then stopped. Jack parted the edges of the wound and glared inside. A sigh of relief left his mouth. Probably she hadn't managed to cause any internal damages, miraculously the knife must have passed the organs.

He took another bottle from his box and spilled a few drops into the wound itself.

'_Thank God she is unconscious'_ he thought. Flashes of memories appeared before his eyes. He remembered when he had been receiving a similar treatment after he had been poisoned in Singapore, many years before. He remembered the unbearable pain. At one moment he had even begged the doctor to cut his hand off. Well, for Elizabeth sake it was good the doctor had not obeyed his wish back then.

He reached for a needle, dipped it in rum and started sewing the wound cautiously. Soon drops of sweat appeared all over his face but Gibbs wiped it with a corner of a sheet. After that, Jack took a pinch of the powder and sprinkled it on a cloth which he used as a dressing and placed it on Elizabeth's wound, making sure it was attached tight .

Jack capped the bottles and placed them carefully in the case, then he put his rings back. Slowly he stood up and stared at Elizabeth… so delicate… so lifeless, like a porcelain doll. How would she find strength in her body to survive this nightmare?

_She'll survive, she's a pirate… pirates don't give up so easily…. _

_A pirate? You just want her to be one so you can claim her for yourself. And even if she's got a soul of a scallywag, her flesh belongs to a noble lady raised to sleep on silky cushions. You think she'll live? When so many before her didn't? _

"Jack? What now?" Will couldn't wait in silence any longer.

"Just take her to my cabin, and make sure you don't disturb the dressing."

"But she will be all right…?"

"I don't know mate… it all depends on how strong she is… and if she _wants_ to be all right"

He took his bottle of rum and almost run from the held to his cabin. He went past the crew who shot him questioning looks but seeing the state he was in, they didn't dare to ask.

………………………..

The door to Jack's cabin flew open and he fell on a chair. He took a gulp of rum but it didn't soothe his nerves. It felt dry, tasteless… he tossed the bottle away in disgust and watched it flying across the room in slow motion, hitting the wall and shattering into thousands of pieces. The golden liquor mixed with broken glass spread on the floor.

_So that's what it feels like. To care about somebody else than yourself or a ship… to care about someone who can actually hurt you…_

A noise behind the door interrupted his thoughts. Gibbs and Will entered, caring Elizabeth. They laid her gently on Jack's bed who with all his will tried to control his emotions.

"Stay with her, I'll be at the helm, I've got a ship to steer"

But Will stopped him "Don't go Jack… if anything happens you're the only one who knows what to do."

Jack considered his words for a moment and then nodded, defeated.

William was right, though it was the last place where Jack wanted to be right now. Anywhere but here, He couldn't stay and watch her die.

_She won't die_

_Oh yes she will… she'll pay for saving the man who sold his soul for a ship…_

_The Ship, The Black Pearl_

_So you're saying it was worth it? If you had to choose between her and Pearl…_

_I wouldn't_

_Yes you would…You would choose the bloody ship you… Pirate…_

He buried his head in his hands. Every second spent in Lizzie's presence was filling him with uninvited feelings. He began to realize how he would miss her smile, her mocking voice…

After all, she was the only person who had the slightest idea of who he really was… who saw beyond his image, beyond the braids and rings and drunken manner, who knew Jack Sparrow to the core.

He hated her for this, because in just a few weeks she had managed to get to him, something no one had ever done before.

He hated her because she knew him, maybe even more than he knew himself.

He'd always flattered himself saying there was nothing he didn't know about women. But he was aware it wasn't true, and it certainly wasn't true when it came to Elizabeth.

She was like the sea. Always different, always dangerous… but also hazardously interesting.

That's why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was curious. Days spent with her were always surprising, he always learned something new about her or himself, and just when he thought he'd figured her out she was changing her colors to become someone completely different.

Sometimes she was like the ocean during the sunset- warm, glowing, inviting to plunge into its sensual depth, sometimes she was like the ocean during the storm- furious, mad, trying to drown you… but she was always passionate and unpredictable. Always wild. He could live his whole life by her side and every day would be a surprise.

And seeing her in a state like this was like seeing the ocean without the tiniest wave- heartbreaking.

Jack didn't want those thoughts. He despised them. He despised himself for the feelings which made him a weak man. He wished he'd never met her, never dived into the damn ocean to save her in the first place. Living without wonders had been so much easier, so much happier.

_And now you're lying to yourself, you old fool. Isn't lying to everyone else enough? Stop trying to convince yourself when you should know better how pathetic your life was before._

Yes, it was true. He'd been tired of acting, pretending. Captain Jack Sparrow. The Greatest Pirate of All Time. Trapped in a cage of his own image. Entrapped by people's expectations. "_Why aren't you acting like Captain Jack Sparrow?" "I thought you were the famous Jack Sparrow! "_

That's why he'd let his guard down there on the Island, that's why he'd let her in. For once in his life he'd wanted someone to know who he really was.

He'd wanted her to know he was made of flesh and bones just like everyone else.

He couldn't regret revealing to her a bit of his past just like he couldn't regret seeing the sea the first time in his life, stepping for the first time on the deck of a ship…

Falling in love with the sea had filled him with sweet sorrow because the sea had him in its power and he could never truly posses it. But that was also a part of its heavenly beauty. He could only sail, hoping that one day the sea would let him rest deep in its depths.

The Sea was ultimately free… just like Elizabeth. And they both belonged only to themselves.

Jack swore the at the course of his thoughts, trying to fix his stare on anything in the room except from the body of the woman lying on his bed.

"Why did she do it?" a quiet whisper left Will's lips.

Jack swallowed a curse. The question of the hour was now said out loud and nothing could take it back. _Bloody eunuch_. "How the hell should I know?"

"She talks to you the way she's never talked to me. I know… I just wondered if there were any clues…"

Jack stooped "If you're implying I would watch her attempt to kill herself and support them… if you think I wouldn't stop her if I knew what was coming…"

He clenched his fists feeling the anger and guilt overcoming him. "If you think she would be laying here if I saw the slightest hint she was considering a _suicide_…" There it was. He said it. The _word_. He stormed out of his cabin and slammed the door behind him, leaving William completely crushed. Then he leaned against the wall, gathering his thoughts.

_You should've seen it coming_

_William would._

_You should've stopped her. _

_Drunken, self-centered idiot._

Furious he punched the wall with his fist. Blood flowed from his knuckles but he ignored it just like he ignored the pain. He breathed heavily trying to calm down.

Finally he decided to go back. He turned around and opened the door of his cabin. A delicate movement on the bed caught his attention. She was conscious. Holding Will's hand.

Suddenly Jack felt sick. He started to draw back from the room but it was too late, Elizabeth noticed him and a silent plea appeared in her eyes. He obeyed. Step by step he approached the bed.

"Jack" Her voice was so weak, so different from this usual, impulsive tone of hers.

"Miss Swann" Even Jack was surprised how bitter and reserved he'd sounded. Elizabeth noticed the change in his behavior but she masked her disappointment with a small smile.

"Will told me…"

"Miss Swann you saved my life I saved yours, we're square" Maybe subconsciously, maybe on purpose he repeated the words she'd heard from him over a year before in Port Royal.

Elizabeth recollected her fall, cold water in her lungs, numbness. And then being salvaged by Captain Jack Sparrow. The anxious expression on his face when he had leaned over her, concerned if she was all right.

So many things had changed since then… how come she felt as if they were still in the same place? Elizabeth Swann, Governor's Daughter soon to be married to a proper gentleman yet with her heart yearning for another. For a pirate.

"Will , would you be so kind and leave us for a moment" She sent her fiancé a reassuring smile.

"Of course Elizabeth" She watched him walking away feeling suddenly very old and drained. What did she really want from her life? Had her answer just left the room? Or maybe it was standing a few steps from her?

"Jack"

At first he didn't respond. Then he looked her deep in her eyes. "Why Elizabeth? Were you unhappy? Tired? I think at least I do get to know the answer… I thought you were fine, you _said_ you were fine then what happened? Everything was peachy and then I find you like that…" The accusation in his tone was obvious and it irritated Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry to have ruined your day… it won't happen again I assure you… next time I'll do it properly" Anger was rising in her despite her weakness.

"Next time! Are you out of your mind!" He was screaming now "There will be no "next time", you can take it for granted _Miss Swann_. Not if I have anything to say in this matter"

"I beg you a pardon?"

"I will tie you to your bed if it's necessary. Until your mind starts working properly."

"My mind works just fine, thank you very much" Her voice was trembling, husky.

He calmed down a little knowing it wasn't good for her to argue like that. "Why Lizzie?"

"You have no idea what I've been through" Anger still didn't leave her.

"Excuse me? Let me remind you I've been there with you. I saw what you saw. And I'm not running around trying to stab myself young missy."

Hurt expression appeared in her eyes and he knew he'd gone too far "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Her bitter laugh resounded in the room. "No, you bloody well should have. I acted like a child… it's just it's been so hard for me lately…"

"I know" He squeezed her hand gently and she looked at him startled. He changed his colors so frequently. From a rough, always drunk fool into a caring and sensitive man. How peculiar. "Elizabeth… I need to know… will you try doing this again?" His voice was soft but serious. It reminded her of the ocean breeze in the morning, filling her with hope for future.

"No. When I… When I did it…"Jack was sitting motionlessly, catching every word. She sighed deeply and carried on " I thought I would be relieved you know… I thought I would finally find peace. But there was neither relief nor peace for me. Instead I felt anger and sorrow and horror. I wanted to live , Jack… "

She tore her gaze from his piercing eyes and lowered it to her palm covered by his rough hand. The color of her skin was still much lighter than his but their hands matched so well. _What if_…

They both heard steps approaching the door and Jack left her hand quickly. He cleared his throat. Whatever had just happened between them, it was gone. The barrier returned.

"We're heading to Tia Dalma now." Jack turned his back to her and went towards the exit.

"Yes, I know"

He stopped for a second considering if there was anything he should say to her. "I'll leave you in the custody of your fiancé" he waited for her to say something but she remained quiet. Jack sighed and left the room not looking back.

If he had turned, he would have seen tears gathering in Elizabeth's eyes.

……………………….

That's it. Again R&R my friends. ;) Love you all.


	8. A Night To Remember

Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate your feedback, it means a lot to me and inspires me to write.

In this chapter there's a lot of Tia Dalma. At first I wanted to write it the way she speaks in the movie (I'm talking about her accent), but then I realized it would be hard to write and even harder to read so I didn't do it after all. Forgive me. Well, I hope you won't be disappointed.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything. Seriously.

Chapter 8

Two boats were slowly moving up river, making their way through the thick mist. The jungle was strangely silent, as if it had been waiting for their appearance for quite some time. The first boat hit the pier in front of a small, wooden house and one of the passengers stepped out of the boat. It seemed it wasn't the first time he'd been there, because he started climbing up the steep stairs without any hesitation.

As soon as he'd reached the door and pushed it open, he heard a voice coming from behind a big table.

"Captain Jack Sparrow… so we meet again… I've been watching their efforts to save your neck with great interest. Tell me, what was the afterlife like?" The woman stood up and made a few steps towards Jack.

"Tia Dalma" Jack opened his arms to greet her but then thought better of it and just waved them around awkwardly his usual way. "I am aware I owe you a lot for helping me regain my indoubidably precious life, however that's not why I'm here… I need you to look at someone, do your magic. In a manner of speaking someone needs your assistance" Jack was trying to avoid the woman's fingers coming close to his chest. Much too close to his liking.

Tia smirked hearing his remark. "Bring the girl to me, I'll check on her. But I taught you well, and you did everything I would if I were present." She took one of his braids between her fingers playfully, and then she let it go as if an unpleasant memory invaded her thoughts. Tia moved back to the table.

Jack cleared his throat. "How did you know who I was talking about?"

"Jack, Jack… so old and still so stupid" She laughed huskily "You've known me long enough to understand I see much more than anyone else" With those words she looked at him so intensely that Jack felt a sudden urge to run not looking back. He knew she wasn't looking at _him_, she was observing his soul. His bloody soul and mind. He wanted to protest but instead he just mumbled "I'm not _that_ old…"

Tia laughed again "Tell them to bring your girl."

"She is not _my_ girl" He went towards the door to call for Will and Gibbs who were taking care of Elizabeth. When he did it, he heard her irritated voice coming from the boat "_I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much. Take your hands off me. Stop acting like I was dying!"_ a small, proud smile appeared on Jack's lips. _His_ girl was getting better…

Tia, who was watching him closely from the moment he'd entered her hut, shook her head slowly "Oh Jack…, you silly old fool" she muttered, knowing he was too occupied to hear her anyway.

……………………………..

Tia Dalma entered her bedroom after examining Elizabeth. She saw a dark figure sitting on her bed in the corner of the room.

"Jack, I thought I told you to stay downstairs with the others"

"You also told me not to get drunk if I remember correctly" he lifted an almost empty bottle to his lips. "I figured these were just suggestions, nothing more than guidelines. I ignored them as it were."

"Yes… I can see that… Not to say I can also _smell _that" Tia wrinkled her nose slightly, with obvious displeasure.

"So, how is she?" Jack stayed in the shadow, his stare not meeting hers.

"I wondered how long would it take you to ask." Tia sneered. "Did I hear guilt in your tone Jack? Regret maybe? Did you for once think of how consequences of your actions affect others?" She put some mystic ingredients into a mixture boiling above the fireplace "Or are you just interested because you can't wait to take her lovely dress… oh I'm sorry, take her _breeches_ off?"

"Quit it Tia, forget for once about what happened years ago and focus on what's important now." Jack stood up from the bed with a scowl.

The witch didn't move and inch "I've forgotten Jack. Just like you have" She turned towards the chair to sit on it. "Your lass is fine, just like I told you. A few more weeks and she would be as well as she was before."

"Would be? What do you mean?" Jack stiffened.

"I removed all her injuries, there is only a small scar where you poured your potions. But don't worry, she's fine."

An expression of pure relief passed Jack's features.

Tia didn't fail to notice the change on his face, but stayed quiet. She didn't want Jack to know how much she knew about him. At least not yet. And to think he really imagined he could hide something from her. Then again, truth be told, when it came to the matter of his feelings, he was probably hiding those from himself as well.

She continued preparing her brew. The sharp knife was moving swiftly in her hands but she wasn't looking at it. She didn't have to. Instead she spoke again.

"I have not only examined the girl's body though, I've also examined her _mind_."

She saw his reaction and knew she had his full attention. He was waiting for her to continue but she took her time, focusing on her work. The witch enjoyed it when he was nervous.

Finally she looked at him, speaking lightly as if they were talking about the weather. "That girl is truly lost" Tia cut something looking like a bat's wing and put it into a small kettle. An almost unnoticeable smile stretched the corner of her lips when she felt Jack's tension. The air was so thick she could almost breathe his strain. "She needs guidance, she needs to find her path because she reached the crossroads." Another cut and this time chicken's claw fell to the pot. "She has to choose her path and it terrifies her. She tried to avoid it by removing temptations and needless to say, it didn't work"

Then, without any warning, she gazed at him and he knew that she knew. Maybe she was a mind reader, maybe, but highly unlikely, Elizabeth had told her. It wasn't really important but he hated it that she knew he'd been tricked by a woman. Tia Dalma found out what had sealed his fate, who his Nemesis had been.

_Curse her. Curse all those wenches who mean nothing but trouble…_

But whatever Jack kept telling himself, Tia's words sunk into his mind. They were quiet for a moment and then he made a decision. After all Tia was as close a friend as he could ever get. And she knew things. He started talking uncertainly. "When Elizabeth hurt herself…" he took a deeper breath, thinking how much he should reveal to the witch and how much she'd already known. Well, he would not get the answer without asking. "…I sort of felt it… I could tell she'd done something utterly stupid and I almost felt her pain, her feelings… Why?"

For the first time Tia seemed truly surprised. She leaned towards Jack looking deep into his eyes, as if weighing his words. With all his will he forbade himself to blink, feeling her piercing stare on his face.

Finally she spoke "The girl went for you to the netherworld…" It was more a statement than a question but Jack nodded nevertheless. "And now you can feel what she feels…That's interesting…"

Unexpectedly she got up from the chair and went to a shelf filled with old books and rolls of parchment. She seemed to be looking for something. After a few long minutes she reached and grabbed an ancient volume. She blew the dust from the cover and laid it on the table, then opened it carefully and looked through the chapters. A creepy smile stretched her lips when she found what she'd been looking for. Her voice resounded in the room as she was reading the lines from the book.

"_When one's death is written in the stars,  
When one looses his life and his flame grows dim  
His fate may be altered by a lover or friend  
Who decides to save the deathbed convict._

_One life divides in two  
Two hearts beat instead of one  
Even Death won't part them  
One death they will share"_

When she finished for a moment the only noise in the room was the boiling mixture and crackling fire.

"What does it mean?" Jack was the first to break the silence, since he couldn't understand the strange poem.

"It means my friend, your girl shared her life with you, she gave you her time"

"Meaning?"

Tia sighed impatiently. "She risked her life to save yours, but it was written in the stars that you were supposed to have died the day the Pearl sunk. So she had to sacrifice her future to save yours. She had to stake it. She succeeded and both of you got out of there alive, however, there must be balance in the universe and that's why you are connected now. You live because she let you use her life, although I doubt she fully understands it. That's as simple as I can put it, even you should get it now"

Jack starred at the witch with disbelief but then the meaning of her words slowly started to fell on him. Pure horror appeared in his eyes "So it means that if she dies… I die too?"

"It's possible, but I don't know… I truly don't know, it's not like it happens every day"

She let out a coarse sound which could, but not necessarily, be laughter.

He ignored her sarcasm, thinking about something franticly. "But then if I die, she'll face death too…" Jack drunk more rum. "I'm much older than she is… it's not fair."

This time Tia laughed wholeheartedly "Jack Sparrow, it must be the first unselfish thought I've heard from you in years, you are full of surprises"

Jack shot her a strange look as if wanting to say something, but he must've changed his mind because the next thing he said was not connected with their previous talk at all.

"Tell me my future Tia, tell me where to find Davy Jones's heart"

"So you've given up trying to use your compass, eh?"

"Just do it, alright?"

"Give me your hand" She took out a long knife and he pulled his hand from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked her watching the knife with suspicion written all over his face.

"I need your blood for the spell"

"Oh.. if that's the matter then do what you have to" Jack gave her his hand but his expression remained distrustful. Like a little boy knowing the promised "delicious meal" would turn out to be meatballs with spinach.

He felt the quick pain as she cut his palm and a few drops of blood flew down the blade. Tia neared the knife to her nose and sniffed it, at the same time chanting a mysterious song, but Jack couldn't figure the words. Then with one sudden move she licked the blood from the edge.

The witch closed her eyes, giving in to the spell. She was swaying back and forth on her chair in a hypnotic movement, then without any warning she started talking, her strong voice going down to almost whisper, then growing louder again.

"I see a pierced heart, I feel pain, I smell death, I see your tears…I see your happiness and sorrow…and your choice which is not only yours to make, I feel…" Suddenly her eyes flew open. "I feel the girl's blood mixed with yours. I feel your connection"

Jack breathed heavily. That wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. But then again if he'd wanted to hear that he would soon meet his Mr Right, a tall brunet with blue eyes he should have gone to the "witch" on Tortuga. The one thing he could say about Tia was that she was good in what she was doing. "What does it all mean? The heart… is this Davy's heart?"

"Maybe yes… maybe it's just a symbol of something else, maybe it's both…"

"And my tears? Doubt it. I never cry. You may say I'm proverbial when it comes to not crying"

"I just tell you what I see, I cannot explain it to you…" She rolled her eyes "Jack, predicting the future is not like reading a book, I only see some images but even I can't tell you what they mean…" She saw disappointment on his face "But I can tell you where Davy's heart is, I'll give you the headings when you'll be leaving"

"Oh… alright… Thank you" He rubbed his cheek with the injured hand, leaving a bloody mark on his already dirty face.

Tia looked at him, considering if she should tell him everything, or maybe just leave it as it was. Sometimes not knowing was better… she hesitated, weighing her options, but decided that this time she had to be honest with him. "There is something you must know… Although the girl has already paid for your life another price must be paid, another life must replace yours in the netherworld."

"Whose?" He stared at her looking…scared? "It's not hers, is it?"

"I cannot tell you that…Truth be told even I don't know that. But the girl is in your future, that's what you should know" she smiled sadly.

He seemed to digest her odd words. Then he lifted his head to face her, his expression altered in a way Tia Dalma had never seen, and when the words left his mouth it wasn't like anything she would expect him to say. Probably in a million years she would not predict what he was about to ask her.

"Why didn't it work out between us Tia?"

For a moment she didn't answer, completely stunned. Jack didn't even know why he'd asked her that. And when he heard her response, her voice changed drastically. It wasn't husky, she spoke without her strange accent. It was hardly recognizable.

"I don't know Jack. Maybe we were both too much in love with our independence to accept any form of commitment… maybe being with another person seemed to us a prison." She paused for a moment and then continued quietly, her voice filled with an unusual emotion… grief? "Or maybe we are just the sort of people who are not capable of love"

He pondered on it. "Aye, you must be right… we are just not capable…" Jack hunched his shoulders seemingly defeated.

"Oh Jack…" Tia moved forward and hugged him gently. Just when she closed Jack in an awkward embrace the door to the bedroom opened and someone entered.

Jack glanced over Tia's shoulder to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She looked confused but soon a cold twinkle sparkled in her eyes. She straightened and all of a sudden she looked much taller, older.

That's when Jack realized his arms were still around Tia. He stepped backwards, opening his mouth to say something, explain himself, although he didn't even know why he felt the urge to do this.

But he didn't have a chance to find the right words because Elizabeth forestalled him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Jack, Tia." She nodded at the witch politely, although her stare and voice remained cold as ice. "I just came to thank you for your kindness in taking care of me" with those words she left them. Jack still stupefied, Tia smiling mysteriously.

When the door closed behind Elizabeth, Jack burst at Tia with anger. "You see what you've done? Now she'll have some absurd thoughts and won't talk to me for the next few months."

Despite his accusations, Tia Dalma didn't seem offended at all. Instead she put him off. "You're really acting like a child sometimes, Jack. I think that's what always bothered me about you… that and your aggravating and troubling taste in whores."

"What can I say.? We all have our weaknesses…" For a second he considered going after Elizabeth but then he thought better of it. After all, when angry, Elizabeth was acting like a wild cat and he wanted to avoid her claws by all means.

So he stayed for the night in Tia's bedroom but he didn't use his "opportune moment", they were both tired and consented it would make things too complicated.

"You shouldn't climb twice into the same bed Jack" Tia said to him when he was falling asleep and he silently agreed with her. Life was already too damn intricate.

……………………..

When the first sunrays reached the hut, they'd been already prepared to leave. Tia told Jack where he would find Davy Jones's heart and offered them supplies for their next adventure which he accepted eagerly.

The boats were so filled that there was almost no place for people in them.

Everything would be swell for Jack if only he didn't have to deal with Elizabeth's behavior. She was acting as if he didn't exist and was devilishly good at it. He couldn't say anything to her because she pretended not to hear it, he couldn't pass her the supplies because she pretended not to see them. It just seemed that for her he could be as well on another planet, she didn't give a damn'.

In the end he stopped trying to break through to her and became as stubborn as she was. Hell, when it came to stubbornness no-one could say there was someone better than Jack Sparrow. He was the master of stubbornness, the king. If there were competition held for the most stubborn person in the world he would definitely win the first place, because he'd elevated stubbornness to the rank of art.

The whole crew observed their silent war with mild interest, knowing they would stop arguing sooner or later. They always did. The only person who didn't care, or was even pleased with their childish behavior was in fact Will. Needless to say he didn't enjoy the fact that his fiancé spent so much time in the presence of an infamous pirate. He didn't like it that she seemed drawn to him, unlikely as it may sound. Whatever made them not speak one to another was fine with him.

Finally they bid farewell to Tia and rowed to the open sea, to the Pearl.

When they reached the ship and unloaded the supplies Jack called everyone to the main deck. He had an important announcement to make and the whole crew was supposed to listen.

"As you all know, the kind witch from the river provided us with the headings for Davy Jones's heart. The said heart is now in possession of the enemy of all true and decent pirates, one known as Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company…" He heard whispers in the crowd and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips . "As long as he has the heart we can't feel safe on these waters. In fact we can't feel safe on any waters whatsoever and that's why we need to stop his vicious deeds and get the heart back. Then stab it of course" He added the last sentence feeling Will's stare burning his neck.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Knowing there are many days of certain unpleasantries before us I figured you would all want to have some fun tonight. That's why we're going to have a party. A big one. Huge in fact. You can take as much rum as your old pirate heart will manage to bear."

There were great cheers among the pirates and he knew it would be something unforgettable. Later there may be death and pain, but now all that mattered was that one single night. A night to remember.

……………………

The pirates were dancing and singing on the deck of the Black Pearl. The black sails fluttered above their heads, enlightened by the candles below and the stars above. Jack scanned the crowd as if looking for someone, but after a second he shook his head disappointed. Will was there but _she_ wasn't.

He took a bottle of rum.

He deserved it. Damn, he really did.

……………………...

Elizabeth was sitting in Gibb's cabin. He was the first mate so he had a small room just for himself and he had offered it to her when she was_ ill. _It was improper for her to spend nights in Jack's cabin even if she was on her deathbed. And then he had said she could stay there, he liked spending his time with the rest of the crew anyway.

She'd lied to Will she hadn't been feeling well and he'd left her below the deck. The truth was she didn't want to take part in the party. So she was sitting on her bed wallowing in self pity, thinking of how pathetic she was. And to think that sometimes before falling asleep she'd really believed she could abandon her previous life and run away to become a pirate. She was sane enough to understand she couldn't do that alone, but surprisingly in those dreams she'd never seen William by her side. She'd seen… yes, she'd seen Jack. The filthy, old, smelly and drunken fool calling himself Captain Jack Sparrow. Why? God only knew.

But of course she couldn't be more wrong and he had proved it to her himself sleeping with Tia Dalma. He'd spent the whole night with that… that… _bitch _ and hadn't even… what? Apologized? Explained? Invited her?

Elizabeth blushed, happy no one was there to see her. All of a sudden she heard someone behind her door and soon there was a loud knocking. She thought of pretending being asleep but then she realized it could be something important. She sighed. "Come in"

The door opened and Jack entered the room. "Why don't you join us, love? The night is so beautiful, the stars so bright, etcetera, etcetera"

"I'm not in a mood Captain Sparrow"

"Captain Sparrow? Lizzie… I have a strange feeling you're somewhat angry with me."

He moved closer to her and suddenly she felt threatened. "Jack, I will have to ask

you to leave, we don't have anything to talk about"

"Oh we do… and I will not leave unless you follow me upstairs. I have something to show you"

"I can't imagine anything you could show me that would surprise, interest, or please me"

"Well I'm not sure about the interest part, but surely I can show you some things which would surprise and _please_ you." For the second time this evening Elizabeth blushed, cursing herself for her inappropriate thoughts. "You just have to give me a chance" When she didn't respond he added "Please…"

The soft expression on his face broke all her defenses. "Oh well… all right, after you Captain Sparrow" He approached her so fast she didn't even notice the movement until he was an inch before her, her heart started beating frantically and her breath grew deeper. She waited for him to say something… _do_ something but he just lifted his hand to her chin brushing it delicately. Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling his scent filling her nostrils. It was all there, the rum, exotic spices, salt, wind. That's what freedom smelled like. She started wondering what it tasted like… But then with surprise she heard his deep, husky voice repeating her last sentence "After you…" he suspended his voice, clearly wanting her to end the sentence. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes "After you… Jack"

"That's right, that's what I want you to call me, darlin' " With those words he turned around and left the cabin moving towards the stairs.

Elizabeth stood there for a few more seconds, gathering her thoughts and trying to calm down. Finally she followed Jack.

……………..

Elizabeth found him on the main deck, hiding in the shadow of the stairs. He passed her a bottle of rum which she took willingly. She drank it, feeling the golden liquor soothing her nerves.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" She asked Jack but he silenced her "Shhh Lizzie, just listen…"

Elizabeth focused on the noises coming from the crew. They were singing but she couldn't make out the words or even the melody. They were so drunk it hardly sounded like a song at all. But then the first verses reached her and she understood.

She felt tears gathering at the back of her eyes. Elizabeth tore her stare from the crew and moved it back to Jack. "You taught them." she said with a trembling voice.

"Aye" He seemed embarrassed.

"You actually kept your promise and taught them this damned song"

"I need to teach you how to curse properly young missy."

She startled him, kissing his cheek gently. But she didn't tear her lips from his skin, as he'd expected her. To his shear surprise she slowly moved her lips along his chin line. He felt the wave of heat going through his body as her mouth collided with his. After the first astonishment he rallied and deepened the kiss. At first it was gentle, delicate like the morning breeze. But soon it turned into a passionate fight, ardent, completely desperate struggle.

His tongue parted her lips roughly and she moaned with pleasure. It was like with this kiss they wanted to express every emotion which had been battling inside them for the last weeks, months. It was almost brutal and yet so sweet, longing. They couldn't talk about how they felt, not yet. But they could make the most of this moment.

Slowly Elizabeth broke the kiss, biting Jack's lower lip delicately. She felt just like when he had saved her from drowning. So…alive. And even though she was engaged, even though she knew it was wrong, she didn't regret what she had done. She looked at Jack and the expression on his face melted something inside her. His eyes were scanning her face, looking for confirmation in her features. Finally he swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not shackled"

"No"

"But I'm still alive?"

"Yes"

"Oh" He scratched his head "If I knew how you would react, I would've taught them long before, and…"

But he didn't finish because she interrupted him "For once…just shut up Jack". And to make sure he would stop talking, she leaned in to silence him with another kiss but he didn't let her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and bored his eyes into hers.

"You kissed me back there on the Pearl… and now you did it again…" His voice was serious "So this time I want to do this properly. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, love, and now… it's my turn"

He took her face into his hands and kissed her. This time it was warm, emotional… One of his hands which had been strangled in her hair started moving downwards and soon it reached the collar of her blouse and slipped underneath. She shuddered, feeling his hand on her breast but she didn't care. It felt so good, so divine…

And Jack? He just enjoyed the moment of pure rapture. Maybe on her part it was a kiss of goodbye or curiosity. Maybe she did it just to torment him with her closeness. But did it really matter? If only it could last forever. Both of them, for the whole eternity.

All of a sudden they both heard someone approaching them. They broke off the kiss and jumped from each other. Elizabeth knew she was red-faced and her hair was a mess, she only hoped it wasn't…

"Elizabeth!" of course it _was_ William. "Elizabeth what are you doing here? I thought you didn't feel…" He paused, seeing Jack in the shadow.

"Jack" Will's stare moved from Jack to Elizabeth, it fell on her unusually red lips, on her slightly parted blouse. He understood. The sword by his belt suddenly started feeling rather tempting.

"Well, Elizabeth, I see you're better now. I'm glad Jack found another how _useful_ remedy for your _condition_…"

"Will… please…" Elizabeth made a few steps towards him, but the expression on his face fixed her to the spot. For the first time it occurred to her he could actually lose his temper and hurt her. He loved her but it made the matter even worse because now he felt betrayed. And he really had a good reason to feel that way. Why on earth did she kiss Jack anyway? Why did she have to give in to her emotions… to her desires? Why couldn't she leave everything as it had been. Was she really that curious? That… debauched?

"Elizabeth, don't" Bitterness was evident in Will's voice and he didn't make the slightest effort to hide it. "I never thought I would say that but… you're making me sick. I just hope you understand that Jack will never make you an honest woman. By his side you'll be nothing more than just a wench." He knew he was hurting her but he would any means he had to make her realize her mistake, to make her come back to him.

Then he noticed something in her eyes which scared the hell out of him. Fear. Why was she looking at him like he was an enemy, while the only enemy she had was Jack? When did she stop trusting him? William saw Elizabeth's frantic stare going down to his belt and then back to his eyes. She reminded him of a wild animal, kept in a cage, terrified but without any way out. What was so dreadful about him, her fiancé, which made her look at him like that?

It was then when he realized that for quite some time his hand had been closed around the sword. He'd done it subconsciously but still he felt there was this part of him which yearned to aggrieve, kill.

And Jack, silent to this moment, but alert as ever, noticed that too. He decided to intervene and moved a bit to stand between Will and Elizabeth.

"If there is anyone who should be blamed for anything whatsoever, it's not her. Remember, I'm always guilty. That's my second name actually. Well to be honest, it's in fact _James_ but you get my point. If you want to do something stupid, punish someone, then better don't chop your fiancé, it will do you no good during your wedding night. Feel free to vent your anger on me. I'm pretty used to it."

Even when saying those words Jack felt Elizabeth stiffening behind him. After all, it had been her who had initiated their kiss and he knew she didn't want him to take the full responsibility for it.

But it wasn't only that. Elizabeth knew Will was a better swordsman than Jack and that he would most likely manage to kill him if given a chance. She couldn't let that happen. However, before she could protest, Jack turned around and shushed her.

"Shhh… love, I intend to take full credit for any selfish act of seduction performed on _my_ ship which is, thankfully, still under _my_ command. Savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded quietly, letting him continue another mindless brave deed which he would certainly regret later. Of course as long as Will kept his sword by his belt. The moment he would try as much as pointing it at Jack she would prove him how well he'd taught her to fight. And how much she'd practiced later.

However, William Turner just observed Jack and Elizabeth without saying a single word. Then he sighed. "I've had enough Elizabeth Swann. I don't know if there is still future before us. I don't even know if you still _want_ me in your future. Make up your mind, preferably before we get ourselves killed by Davy Jones. Still I won't force you to anything, you'll do whatever you please… and I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean that" he turned his back on her and left to join the crew. He needed a drink.

Tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes. She was afraid to say anything because she knew she would burst into sobs if she tried to stop him and she didn't want it to happen. Partly because she didn't want to make Will change his mind only because she started crying after him, only because he pitied her, and partly because she didn't want Jack to think she wanted Will to stay. Not when she still wasn't sure what was that her heart truly desired.

And so Will disappeared among the pirates who were still cheerfully singing "her" song.

Elizabeth remained with Jack. He approached her and without any words wiped the tears that wetted her cheeks. Elizabeth pressed her cheek against his palm. Then she just let go of her sorrow and started sobbing uncontrollably. He clasped her firmly to reassure her of his support.

Maybe she loved Will and maybe tomorrow she would beg for his forgiveness. But it didn't matter because tonight, even if it was only tonight, she belonged to him and he was the one who was there for her to soothe her pain. And thanks to her, for the first time in years, he believed that maybe, maybe he wasn't such a failure after all. This was his night. His night to remember.

…………………………..

Ok, next chapter soon. Review my friends.


	9. Birds

**A/N: Dear readers, thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy reading chapter 9 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review my friends.**

**This chapter is not as depressive as I thought it would be (while writing it I listened to "Adam's Song" by Blink-182, "1000 Oceans" by T. Amos , Dashboard Confessional, Nickleback) but well, I hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9**

Jack was in his cabin, thinking. He'd been doing this a lot lately and the new "thoughtful" self was beginning to get on his nerves. No, it was literally driving him _nuts_. The old Captain Jack Sparrow would have taken Elizabeth on that bloody deck not giving it a second thought. But no, this "honest streak" had to win again and he had let her leave him. He had actually helped Lizzie get into her cabin and then just turned away despite the thriving need to at least kiss her in the cheek.

_Right. Cheek You mean . Who are you kidding? If you had done as much as touched her, you wouldn't have resisted, and you would be now laying in Lizzie's bed with your arms tangled around her… Or you would be laying outside Elizabeth's cabin with a broken nose- that girl knows how to fight…_

_This way or another you would know, you would be certain… Bugger, bugger it all. You're acting like an idiot. Noble like that eunuch Will. Attentive like a… woman. Bugger._

_And why on earth did you do this? Because she is so young? Well… it's not like it stopped you before, is it? Or because she is innocent? Elizabeth? Hardly… Then why?_

Jack was truly lost and it was hard to bear for a man who all his life knew what he wanted. Well, there was one thing he had known for certain. He _desired_ Elizabeth Swann. Madly.

_Bugger._

…………

Elizabeth closed the door to her bedroom and slowly went towards her bed. The events of the evening started moving before her eyes_. Jack… Will…Jack_…

So, she had kissed Jack Sparrow. And now she was probably not engaged anymore. Then why didn't it bother her at all? Why did she feel like she could breathe again?

Her gaze fell on the little ring sparkling on her finger. She considered going to Will and giving it back, after all, she was sure she didn't deserve to have it anymore. Besides, did she even want to keep it at all?

But no, the timing wasn't right. However, she couldn't keep wearing it with a clear conscious.

She took it off slowly, surprised how easily it had slipped off her finger. She'd almost imagined it would be somehow permanently attached, that it would be hard to get rid of the sign of _eternal_ love. She had been wrong, it was just a normal white gold piece of jewelry.

Elizabeth stared at the little diamond, glittering on her palm in the candlelight like a star twinkling in the dark sky.

Strangely, it reminded her of the night spent with Jack on the Island. The stars had been so beautiful then. Just like this ring. And just like this ring, they had given her a passing wave of hope and peace that disappeared the next morning, a pleasant dream scared by the first rays of the sun.

For a few months after Jack had escaped from Port Royal, she had believed she could lead a peaceful life with William and be happy. But despite Will's efforts to make her feel like a queen, she'd felt like a prisoner. A prisoner of her own dreams. And now she'd been offered a key to her golden cage. Was she be brave enough to reach for it?

Elizabeth made a decision and stringed the ring on her golden chain. The ring hid under her shirt, between her breasts. Yes, that was the right thing to do. This way Will was still close to her heart but she could doubt without feeling guilty for betraying her fiancé.

Now she could think about her future.

_About Jack._

_No._

…_Yes._

Well, he would never admit he felt anything for her, that she knew for sure. But would he let her join him in his life? Sail by his side? Experience adventures? Become a part of his legend?

"_It would never have worked between us, darlin'. I'm sorry"_

He'd said it months before and it still hurt. Not that she'd wanted to run away with him back then but to hear him confirm it?

_However, he's changed._

Elizabeth started thinking about their kiss and then about his attention. He could've accompanied her to the bedroom and take advantage of her. Considering she'd been rather emotional, she would've probably let him share her bed . But he'd let her go. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it had been a sign of appreciation or an insult.

Sitting on her bed, the girl pondered on whether she regretted anything that had happened that night. To her bewilderment the only feeling was…relief. Yes, she was relieved. The tears she'd cried brought her peace and calmness. Jack's arms had made her feel safe and loved, even if it had been just an illusion of closeness.

But the whole issue with William… Maybe it hadn't occurred as she'd wished it would have, yet she didn't have to go on pretending anymore and that meant a lot. The most difficult thing to bear had always been the awareness of Will's trust. And now he knew the truth, even the most painful one.

Elizabeth tried to examine her feelings towards Will. Did she really still love him? If she did, she wouldn't have thought of Jack the way she'd thought so many times before. She would've never kissed him the way she had. She wouldn't have kissed him _at all_. She would not be now longing for Jack's embrace.

If she still loved Will, she would be now begging for his forgiveness. And yet she wasn't.

"_He'll never make you an honest woman"_

Well, that at least was true, Jack Sparrow surely wasn't the marrying kind. He wasn't even the falling in love kind. But that one sentence showed why everything got so messed up between her and Will.

He still cared. Despite everything, it still mattered to him what people would think, because he wanted to go back to his previous life, again become a blacksmith and live in some quiet village, surrounded by a bunch of children with a wife who would cook him delicious meals every evening. And Elizabeth couldn't give him that. She didn't _want_ to give him that.

To her surprise that thought was nowhere near scaring, it was exhilarating. Admitting to herself she didn't want the normal and steady life was her new path.

_A path of freedom… _

"I don't want this life anymore, I never had and I never will" She said it out loud as if to try the sound of the words.

It sounded right. Perfect.

A smile of discovery and enlightenment appeared on Elizabeth's lips. That was it, her confession to the quiet room. Maybe she was going insane. Or maybe not, maybe these were not just words said in a moment of breakdown, maybe these words meant everything.

Because she hadn't been talking to herself, subconsciously she'd confessed her plan to the Pearl, the ship which she'd learned to love almost like Jack did, the ship which could hear and understand her.

Elizabeth stretched out on the bed, feeling the tension of the evening leaving her body. She wasn't afraid what dreams would the night send, because she was certain these would not be nightmares this time.

She drifted off to sleep, entangled in her recent memories, lullabied by Jack's silent words which he had whispered into her ear when she had been crying in his arms, recalling his rough hands brushing delicately her naked flesh.

This would not be another night of disturbing, frightening nightmares, that she knew for sure.

…………….

Loud knocking pulled Jack out of his thoughts. "What?! I'm busy!" He wasn't, but the crew shouldn't get wrong ideas. Like for example that he was spending his mornings sleeping. Or starring at his compass, trying to make it work. Such things.

"But Jack! You _have_ to see that. You _want_ to see that, actually." Gibbs' frantic voice got through the door. Jack sighed and slowly attached the compass to his belt.

It would better be something of great importance, because otherwise he would have to kill his first mate. There were rules on the Pearl. Even if everyone treated them like only guidelines.

He found Gibbs standing right in front of his cabin.

"I'm sorry Captain, I tried to stop her, I really did, but that bloody girl never listens to anyone." First mate was looking at Jack with fright in his eyes.

"Master Gibbs, what the hell are you talking about?" Jack looked around the deck, anxious, but didn't notice anything unusual. Then he realized that more than one crewman was looking at something high above the deck. His stare followed theirs. Finally he saw a tiny figure sitting in the nest. Elizabeth. She was waving her legs over the edge, clearly unaware of how dangerous it was. Unaware or _not caring_.

Jack knew the slightest change in the winds could be life threatening and cause her fall.

_Bugger._

To his first mate's surprise the Captain started taking off his personal effects. He passed Gibbs his hat and the cutlass. He didn't give him the pistol however. He could need it when he would have to persuade the girl to get down.

Jack noticed Gibbs looking at him in bewilderment. He took a deep breath "What_ now_?!"

"Nothing… it's just… you haven't climbed to the nest for a long, long time. You sure you'll manage to…?"

"Of course I will!"

"Just checking… but, why are you doing this, if you don't mind me asking? Can't you just tell her to come down? You're her captain, she'll listen."

"Firstly, she will probably _not_ listen. Secondly do you think I will stay here and watch as she's coming down without any line to secure her? She is stupid enough to do something like that, so I will not have her come down by herself."

Gibbs just nodded but a mysterious smile crept on his lips. He moved, letting Jack approach the mast. The Captain started climbing, cursing under his breath.

………….

Elizabeth was watching the sky, which with every minute was getting pinker because of the approaching sunrise, when Jack's head emerged from below. It was soon followed by his arms, chest and legs, and after a few seconds Captain Jack Sparrow in all his glory was sitting in the nest near Elizabeth Swann.

Gibbs was right, Jack hadn't climbed up there for quite some time and now his ragged breath perturbed the silence of the morning. His all muscles ached from the exertion.

_I'm getting too old for this_

He knew Elizabeth must've noticed his appearance but she didn't greet him. In fact she didn't do anything at all and so he started wondering whether she was mad at him about something. _Again._

But no, he saw shadow of a smile on her full lips. She seemed rather content.

"So… you decided to join me?" She cocked her head a little to look at his exhausted face.

"Aye, nothing better than some exercise in the morning. That's what I always say. Ask anyone." He winced feeling headache coming from the back of his head. Hell, he hadn't drunk so much last night, now had he?

_One bottle_

_And then one more_

_Dammit._

Elizabeth moved her stare back to the horizon. "It's beautiful up here. It's like you were one of those birds flying far above our heads. Nothing could stop you, no one would tell you what to do. Heavenly peace."

Jack didn't reply, fully understanding her feelings. That's how he'd always felt sailing across the seven seas.

"Is that why you've chosen that particular name?" Elizabeth's question surprised Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"Sparrow… a little bird, living alone, not caring what the next day would bring. But as free as one can be."

"It may surprise you but this _is_ my real name. It just took me a while to live up to it." He seemed quite offended.

"Oh please… be serious."

"For your information, I _am_ serious." He paused and then a thought came to his mind. "So then is this why you've chosen your name?"

When she didn't understand he continued "Swan, love. A flawless bird splashing in a glamorous pond in some park belonging to a noble lady. Doing nothing but having fun. Almost too beautiful to exist"

"All right then, a point taken. But you must admit how your name fits you."

"And vice versa, darlin' "

So that was what Jack thought of her. He believed her life was filled with nothing but amusement. This knowledge hurt her a bit but she knew he was right. After all, had she ever done anything productive? Anything worth talking about? Before Jack came around she had been dead alive. Well, she still _felt_ dead when he wasn't near. He always brought events, he _talked_ to her.

Usually the only thing she could talk about to other people was the weather. Or… no, the weather was all. And to Jack she could say whatever she felt like saying, because he would listen. Because he wouldn't judge her.

"Jack?"

He looked at her, expectantly.

She took her time before continuing, looking for the right words. She'd been planning on saying this for quite some time but it didn't make the matter much easier. "Supposing I would decide to stay on the Black Pearl after reclaiming the heart from Beckett…" There was some kind of unusual shyness in her voice "…do you think the Captain would let me join his crew?"

Jack's throat went dry. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. He managed to steady his voice so when the words left his mouth he sounded casual, careless even.

"Maybe… I guess it depends"

"On what?"

"Well, for once, the said captain would have to have a vacancy for another pirate sailing under his command. Of course, you would have to work just like any other crewmen. Have the courage and fortitude to follow every order. No nest-climbing, unless you're asked to do such thing." He suspended his voice and gazed at her shaking his head. "Unlikely. And finally, one more thing. It depends whether you would be joining with someone else like for example… our dear William, your fiancé, if you have forgotten, or whether you would be joining… _alone_" He had to say it. He just couldn't resist seeing her reaction to his words, because it would tell him everything he wanted to know.

She pondered upon his words for a moment and he held his breath. She looked rather peaceful, letting the first golden sun rays, which broke the horizon, caressher face. Jack observed her with awe, almost forgetting he was still waiting for her answer, an answer that could change everything.

Lizzie truly _was_ stunning. Most beautiful at dusk but also the light of dawn extracted her heavenly…no, her _hellish_ beauty. That sort of unique copper light made her look like a Greek goddess. That's why she was so amazing by the fire. It was her element just like the water.

Yes, she was a Greek goddess. Persephone. Always on the edge of Heaven and Hell. Water and Fire. Life and Death. She could throw you to the netherworld and then bring you back to life with just one kiss.

When Elizabeth began answering, Jack focused all his attention on her response.

"I think…" She cleared her throat. "I think I would be joining alone"

At first he didn't speak, fearing it was just some kind of a joke he couldn't get. But then he realized this time she was waiting for his reaction. Unsure what _he_ would say.

So he spoke, because there were still issues to be solved. Questions to be answered. "May I enquire what you intend to do with you… well, still fiancé? I mean… he _is_ your fiancé, am I right?" He tried to keep his face unreadable, silently praying she would not notice how tensed he was.

When had it all stopped being another game and became… _life_? When had it all started being so important? When had he put his _fate_ in her hands?

Elizabeth looked at the deck, so many feet below them. A flicker of pain passed through her features, when she thought of everything she was risking, everything she was ready to reject, but then she remembered the previous night, all her thoughts and decisions… and she knew what the right choice was. Her expression cleared up.

"Well… you certainly may enquire about that. Of course I'm not obliged to answer. However, if I were the Captain, I wouldn't worry about things such trivial as my crewmen's love life." She answered teasingly "I told you once, there comes the moment when one must do the right thing."

It wasn't the kind of answer Jack had been hoping for, but she seemed happy and to be honest, he'd had it with all the mourning and grief and any other feelings which made him feel weak, vulnerable or exposed. Besides, she wanted to leave William, so it meant there were clouds in paradise. Maybe even a storm. _Hurricane_. And that was making _him_ happy.

He recalled the night on the Island when they were dancing around the fire. Just like back then, they were now so close to the "real" world but at the same time so far, far away from it. The two of them, above the worries of life.

Jack decided to distract Elizabeth, let her distance herself from the world and any troubles bothering her head. She needed it. And he needed it too.

"So now, that you've finally abandoned your proper life as the governor's daughter, not that I didn't predict that, I told you would come over to my side, anyway I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking… Is there any chance you would accept a kind invitation to my cabin tonight, love?"

"What?! Jack!" She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and indignation. Then she realized although his voice had been deadly serious, his eves were laughing at her openly. He was making fun of her. Again. And she was enjoying it. She burst with laughter and soon he joined her.

"Well, don't blame me for trying, Lizzie. I had to attempt to take advantage of such a lovely flower like yourself. Opportune moment as they say. That's what my life is, really. A never-ending series of opportune moments."

"I would love to have such life" she whispered, suddenly seized with longing.

"You can" His voice was as quiet as hers, but he was avoiding her gaze.

"Can I?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. After a few seconds of awkward silence a new thought came to her mind. "Jack?" She paused, waiting for him to look at her. "If anything should happen to me…"

He interrupted her, waving his hands in an uncontrolled manner "Don't! Don't you even say it. We'll be peachy, nothing's going to happen to us. We escaped from hell, you think Cutler Beckett can stop us? I know him, and well… maybe he's worse than devil, but we _will_ be fine." Seeing the irritation on her face he added "I never make nor listen to the "last wishes". Bad luck, they say…and I really, _really_ hope you didn't want me to look after William, now did you? I assure you, he's _not_ my type. "

"For once, be serious." She interrupted him. " Listen, just like you I hope no one will get hurt, but we both know we are as likely to get killed as to live. That's why if anything happens to me I want you to remember me just like I am now. In this place. In _this_ very moment." She was speaking quickly, not letting him stop her "Remember me here, when I feel ultimately free. "

"No" He stated firmly.

"No?" She repeated after him, clearly astonished.

"No, because I will always remember you dancing under the stars, singing about how you love being a pirate, teaching me this bloody song which obsessed me months after we'd parted. I will never forget that night, because to see someone like you, spoiled governor's daughter, taste the freedom for the first time in his life is the most beautiful sight in the world. You reminded me of me when I was… well, younger, that's for sure. You, rum, fire, the ocean, rum and you. Come to think of it, I think that's the best memory I'll ever have." He ended it with such softness in his voice that Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment, bewitched by his words and the tender tone of his speech.

Her answer was impulsive, provoked by Jack's frankness "As you wish… To tell you the truth, that's probably the best memory I'll ever have too." She stopped, then continued, as if remembering something "However, you're wrong"

He shot her a questioning look. "Wrong? Love, I seriously think you should reconsider that how offensive and rushed statement. I am…-"

"_Yes_ you are _Captain Jack Sparrow_, I know that, you remind me of this every five minutes. But you are wrong. That wasn't the first time I've tasted freedom."

"No? Then when..?" he started, unsure where she was heading.

"When you took that corset off me. I was drowning, unconscious, lifeless… trapped. I couldn't breathe but there you were with your knife, ready to save the day. My first gasp of air was my first real taste of freedom. Of course then I saw my rescuer, and suddenly the fall from the cliff or being almost dead lost their importance." She smiled and he felt sudden warmness which had nothing to do with the sun.

Jack starred at Elizabeth "Lizzie… I…" Her gaze crossed with his "I…" He cleared his throat "I… think we should be going down, love. It's getting windy" Lizzie's face fell slightly. For a second she thought…

With a sigh she got to her feet, holding on to a line to steady herself, but then, as if to prove Jack's words a sudden blow filled the sails of the Pearl and the ship rolled. Elizabeth lost her balance but Jack grabbed her by her waist firmly, pressing her to his body. He caught her right in time, saving her from falling down. Her quickened heartbeat was throbbing against his chest.

"Captain Sparrow" Elizabeth's voice was weak, a mixture of fear, tension and…something else… something undefined.

Jack tightened his grip around her "Eh… what did I tell you yesterday, dearie?".

"Right… _Jack…_ happy? Now, let me go, I know how to get down by myself" but in spite of her words she didn't make the slightest effort to free herself from his embrace.

"Over my dead body, Lizzie" And saying this he grabbed a line and tied it around them, she felt his breath just a few inches from her neck. "Hold on" he said and pushed her gently over the edge of the nest. Slowly they started lowering downwards.

It felt like… flying. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, and with a surprise she smelled something, she thought she would never smell on him.

"Jack" Her voice was sensual, husky.

"Aye?"

"Did you start personal cleansing program of some sort?" Jack almost dropped the line which was securing them

"Because I would swear I can smell soap on your skin and hair. I'm almost certain. I remember when you saved me from drowning and then threatened to kill me, you smelled awful, it was hard to bear. And now… well you certainly don't stink, it's a rather pleasant change, you know."

"You're imagining things" Elizabeth heard a hint of embarrassment in his voice and all of a sudden she realized why he was acting like that. He took bath because she jeered at his personal hygiene, because she'd told him he stank. He took a bath for _her_.

"Tell me the truth" She whispered right into his ear, almost brushing his earlobe with her lips. He told himself to calm down, but she was pressed to his body really, really tightly and it didn't help a bit.

"Oh, all right. You caught me. I've got a bath in my cabin. Satisfied?"

Elizabeth felt the deck under her feet when Jack lowered them to the ground.

"Let me use it" She said firmly.

"What?!"

Elizabeth looked him in his eyes, determined to get what she wanted. And what she couldn't conquer with force, she knew she could get with entreaty. "Please… I beg you… I smell like a… like a pirate! And not in that romantic rum, spices and salty wind way but in sweat, dirt and…well, _dirt_ way"

"I think you smell beautifully" His golden teeth glittered provokingly.

"Oh, please" she sneered, slightly testy, but deep inside rather flattered.

"People will talk"

"Since when do you care?"

"True enough, but _you_ should care."

A short laugh escaped Elizabeth's mouth. "I was put into prison for piracy. I escaped, and I've been sailing for the last months accompanied by a bunch of scallywags. Only men. And me. Tell me what more can I do to make my reputation worse? At this point I think it wouldn't even matter if I took my clothes off and started chasing you across the deck with a bottle of rum in my hand, cursing and swearing."

"Well we can certainly arrange that." He growled and suddenly she realized her body was still pressed to his closely. Elizabeth tried to jump backwards but she forgot about the line which was still binding her to Jack. Her fingers went down to untie the knot but her hands were trembling.

Jack observed her efforts with interest. Finally, he took her palms into his and held them for a few seconds, trying to stop the quiver. Then to her astonishment, he lifted her palm up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Using his other hand he undid the knot and let Lizzie free. She was surprised. No, "shocked" would be a better word.

"You can come tonight" He said in a low voice.

"What?!" The sound was so high-pitched it scared even her. She calmed herself and then repeated, this time much quieter. "I mean… what? I'm not sure I understand…"

"Bath… I'll have it prepared for you"

"Oh… tha-…thank you"

"You're welcome"

Elizabeth turned around, her legs almost too weak to carry her, and went to her cabin as Jack was trying to block the image of a woman walking around in his cabin in nothing but a towel. In nothing at all.

……………...

The door closed and Elizabeth was left alone in Jack's room. She looked around with interest. Well, at least it meant he trusted her, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have let her anywhere near his belongings. If there was one thing you could tell about Jack Sparrow was that he really was possessive. The things didn't just _belong_ to him. They were _his_.

The bath filled with hot water was steaming in the middle of the room. She checked if the door had been locked properly and then approached Jack's bed. She let the shirt slip off her shoulders, staying only in breeches. The water was so inviting… The breeches followed her shirt and landed on the floor. A cold blow of the wind from an open window gave her chills.

She started walking towards the bath when her gaze fell on something laying on the table. Bottles. And a note. She lifted it up to her eyes and read.

"_Dear Lizzie,_

_Make a good use of the soap and oils._

_Enjoy the pleasures of bathing for as long as you wish._

_No one will disturb you unless you invite him in, if you understand my meaning._

_I'll be waiting for you on the deck._

_Jack"_

Elizabeth smiled. Somehow Jack always anticipated how she would feel or what she would need. Just like now. He had predicted she would be worrying that someone would come in so he reassured her she could relax.

She reached for one of the bottles and opened it. A gentle scent filled the air. Perfumes. The feeling of joy was, however, soon replaced by irritation. He offered her something which had been used by other women before. Of course it didn't matter… it shouldn't matter, but somehow it made her feel not important, offended.

Yet… the bottles were full, all of them, therefore he must have bought them recently, maybe even from Tia Dalma. Had he arranged it with her, Elizabeth, on his mind? The thought, although a little alarming, was at the same time somewhat heartwarming.

Elizabeth stepped into the tub, feeling the warm water caressing her tired body. For a second she didn't move, letting all the tension leave her muscles along with sweat and dirt. Then she took some of Jack's oils and started massaging herself. All of a sudden a thought came to her mind. What if she wasn't alone? What if there was someone else in the room… observing her moves, admiring her. What if Jack wasn't on the deck but was standing in the corner, just behind the cabinet. She knew he wasn't there but even thinking of it made her blush.

God, she was so ready to be married. She was so tired of what a lady was supposed to do or what she shouldn't do. After all, she'd made her choice. She would stay on the Pearl and be as free as she'd ever dreamed of.

She submerged her head , wetting her hair. After about half an hour she finally felt clean again. Again like a woman.

She was about to get out of the bath when she heard the planks cracking somewhere at the back of the room. _"It's just the ship" _she thought but it didn't make her feel any better.

She reached for the rowel hanging across the chair and started drying her body. She was grabbing fresh clothes when a strong pain exploded at the back of her head. She didn't even scream. Her last thought as she was falling down to the ground was irrational _"Well, at least I won't stink during my funeral" _. Her naked body was spread across the cabin like a surrealistic doll left by a child.

Two dark figures approached her quietly and wrapped her in the towel. Then one of them took her into his arms and headed towards the opened window, taking Elizabeth out into the night…

…………………….

**Thank you for reading. Did you like my little cliffhanger? **

**Please review. Chapter 10 soon.**


	10. Mistakes

**AN: Dear Readers, I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update. I enjoyed reading your reviews and I hope the feedback after chapter 10 will be even better. I think this is my best chapter so far and I can't wait to hear what you think about it. Anyway, read and REVIEW!**

**By the way, I'm looking for a new beta, anyone interested? Just e-mail me. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone. xxdepressedxx**

**Chapter 10**

The night fell on the Pearl, entangling it in its soft, pitch-black darkness. Jack was standing near the mast, making sure everything was going smoothly. He didn't want any mistakes, not now when they were getting so close to Beckett's ship. They would catch up with them soon and Jack wanted to be as prepared as humanly possible.

He stared into the thick mist which had appeared out of nowhere a few hours before completely surprising them all. If he didn't know any better he would think they had been cursed. Of all people, he certainly wasn't the one to believe in bad signs but he couldn't help the fact that the atmosphere was making him shudder with anxiety.

_'We'd better end it quickly and leave these waters.'_ he thought, rubbing his forehead gently. The dull headache hadn't left him since morning.

He tried to focus his mind on the battle they would have to fight to get the heart back and defeat Cutler Beckett. He wanted to have everything planned, yet this night it was hard for him to hold back his thoughts from wandering around certain lady who had been in his cabin for almost an hour now. Taking bath.

_Naked_

_Beautiful_

_Goddamn perfect_

It was obvious she would be joining him any time and he just couldn't wait to see her. Smell her.

He wondered whether she liked what he had brought for her from Tia Dalma. Back then, he hadn't thought Elizabeth would actually have a possibility to use the perfumes and oils, he hadn't been_ that_ insane, but he had done it anyway. It had been an impulse, and a good one it seemed.

Despite all his efforts it was hard for Jack to restrain himself from musing about the future. He never actually did that, it was so not his style. The definition of being a pirate was to live from day to day, not deliberating about things to come. It had always been his way of dealing with life. Take as much as you can, while you still can. And now because of Elizabeth he allowed himself to think that maybe true Freedom was something more than just a ship and the ocean, no matter how he loved them, maybe there was something more waiting for him to reach for it.

She had said she would stay with him if he let her, she had said she would agree to lead his life. She had practically confessed to not loving the bloody eunuch anymore. Things were beginning to look much brighter and he didn't even really bear a grudge against her for serving him as the main course for the Kraken. "_It's all about sacrifices_" he thought and instantly mentally kicked himself for such pompous statements. It didn't sound like him. It sounded like William. Or Lizzie. Maybe his worst apprehension had been true, maybe decency really _was_ contagious.

The minutes passed and Elizabeth still didn't emerge from Jack's cabin. He started getting a bit concerned. Of course the fear was downright irrational and he cursed himself for turning into a sniveler who worries about everything, still her absence was making him uneasy. He really did feel much better when she was around, when he could keep his eye on her and make sure she wasn't doing anything... stupid.

Jack considered going to check on Elizabeth but he realized what her reaction would be if he interrupted her after promising on giving her as much time as she wanted. Yes, he had no problems with imagining the sight of him getting kicked out of his own cabin, in front of his underlings. And then she would go all "Miss Swann" on him again, turning back into this frigid girl he had oh so loved to hate. Or had hated to love. One of those, anyhow.

No, he couldn't possibly do such thing. He had to give her at least half an hour more. All right, fifteen minutes, tops.

All of a sudden, Jack heard a muted thud coming from a distance. He recognized it without any doubts. There was only one sound which could send him chills down his spine in the middle of a peaceful night. Cannons.

The pirate didn't hesitate one second. "Men to arms! Load the cannons!" he yelled loudly, cursing the mist for obscuring his enemy. Of course, thanks to it they weren't such a good aim either but if it was Beckett it would mean they had already lost the element of surprise he wished to have when they find him.

The crew rushed to prepare to the fight, but to Jack's astonishment, after the first firing there was silence, disturbed only by the waves splashing against the boards.

Jack approached the railing trying to distinguish some details in the fog. Then, like a bolt of lightning, the other ship appeared by the Pearl. There was maybe thirty meters between both ships. All its lamps had been lit at once and Jack wondered what idiot would make his vessel such a good target, he could as well send it to the bottom himself and spare them the effort. But then he heard a voice calling from the other ship.

"Jack Sparrow!" the calling resounded again and this time the pirate could even notice the figure shouting his name.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, Beckett." he corrected, irritated. He noticed his alerted crewmen gathering near him, taking out their weapons. Those who had guns or rifles pointed them at Beckett. Thankfully there was no sign of Elizabeth on the deck. Probably she was still in his cabin, unaware of anything. Good. Ignorance sometimes really is bliss.

Turner was, on the other hand, close, much too close to Jack's liking. Not good. Definitely not good.

Beckett laughed loudly, not minding the guns pointed in his direction "You're so full of yourself Sparrow, always think you've got all the aces up your sleeve, always think you're a one step ahead of everyone else. But you will soon find out that with a proper_ leverage_ you can get anything you want. This time, I'm afraid, it's me who has gained the upper hand. So many years I've waited to get you and finally it happens. I'm so excited…" said Beckett mockingly.

"You're a much greater fool than I thought, if you think you may have anything that would make me give you as much as the shirt from my back. I have everything that matters to me and I will rather have the Pearl back in the depths of the ocean than let you touch her with those immaculately clean hands of yours. Besides, she's my girl and I'm afraid she resents you almost as much as I do."

"I assume your surrendering is not an option then? I can't say I'm surprised. I knew you would not give up easily, unless I had something which had a great value for you. So precious you would do _anything_ to save it."

"Do you by any chance have my ship or my freedom? Because last time I checked they were still in my possession, but I might be wrong... If not, I'd rather we would go back to the "firing cannons" part and get it over with. I have things of a great importance to attend to. Face it, you have nothing to bargain with, my old _friend_" he spit out the last word as if saying the meanest thing he could think of. It seemed to have the intended effect, since Beckett frowned with anger.

"Maybe it will astonish you but I'm not an idiot Sparrow." his voice grew colder as he spoke. "I've got my ways of getting information too. And so when I found out you cared for something more than just yourself... it was too tempting to not use it against you. Well, I see no point in prolonging it, and I honestly just can't wait to wash that foolish grin off your face. Captain Norrington, please show Mr. Sparrow what kind of leverage we have..."

Norrington appeared on the deck, dragging someone behind him. A gagged, gold-haired woman dressed in nothing but a blanket. Elizabeth.

To this sight, Jack's heart rate quickened a bit. _How_...? He heard Will gasping for air in dread, yet his eyes were sill focused directly on the captive. He had been too careless and underestimated his enemy.

_'I'm going to get us out of this'_ he tried to send Elizabeth this silent message with his stare and strangely she seemed to be getting comfort in his reassurance.

He often wondered how come she trusted him so much, when all he did was waiting for an opportune moment to happen. Now he only hoped he could unquestioningly believe in himself just like she did, because he honestly had no clue how to get out of this. Yet he knew he had to do something, anything. After all, it was his thing, running away from places. Whether it was a jail or hell, it didn't matter, because he always could find a way out. Now he would too.

Jack forced himself to keep his face expressionless, as if the fact that Elizabeth was in Beckett's hands hadn't affected him a bit. Only his eyes were fiery, revealing his inner battle to stay calm.

But Beckett wasn't the one to be easily fooled. "You know, I've got a certain dilemma" he said, pleased with the reaction he had received "I don't know whether to shoot the men who were sent to kidnap Miss Swann or to promote them. They had been observing the Pearl for a whole day with orders to complete one task- free the girl from the hands of vicious pirates who had kidnapped her a few months ago -well at least that's the version we'll share with the nobles when we go back to Port Royal- but you know what? They wasted an hour watching her cleaning herself in your cabin. They just couldn't resist" he chuckled, clearly amused with the thought "And for that I should certainly shoot them... she is a lady, after all... even if she behaves like a common wench. But they _did_ bring her back to me, so they deserve promotion. What do you think?"

"Promote them" said Jack, not letting his voice betray his real emotions, covering the storm with a sarcastic smile. "Promote them and maybe even let them spend a few hours more with her... as an extra reward. If I were in their place I would've done the same thing. I mean... just look at her curves. You wouldn't resist either, mate."

"Jack, Jack... so convincing I almost believed you." Beckett mocked him. " Unfortunately for you, my sources beg to differ. My sources say you care for Miss Swann's well being, since her health is strictly connected with yours. And strange as it may sound, seeing your reaction I start to believe it. You see this little thing?" He reached to his pocket and took out a small, silver, heart-shaped object. "I got it from Davy Jones a few weeks ago. The other one is in possession of the witch Tia Dalma, which I'm sure you're well aware of. She also got it from Davy Jones for helping him removing his _heart problems_. What she didn't know was that this little music box had magic powers of its own. The legend says the lovers used it to communicate with each other when they were apart. You know legends, usually there is no truth to them. Your legend is a great example for instance. But this one was different. Thanks to the locket I can hear everything that is said in Tia Dalma's hut. _Everything_. And that's how I know that if an accident happens and _she _dies" he pointed at Elizabeth who shot him a furious look "You will probably die too."

Elizabeth looked at Jack questioningly and he cursed under his breath. She was clearly mad for not mentioning that little detail before. Like every woman, she hated when men kept secrets from her. Well, he would have to deal with this later... if there was any later at all. He turned his head back to Beckett "Even Tia Dalma wasn't sure if it was true" he said quietly.

"But you won't be taking any chances, will you? Not when your own life is at stake now"

Jack smirked. "A girl against my ship? Even against my life? And if you kill her and somehow I die too it will only be a bit sooner and much more pleasant than dying from the hands of a hangman. I think your bargain is really not well thought of". At this words Elizabeth frowned. Did he really think she was worth less than his ship? Had he ever cared at all?

"All right then" Beckett took out his pistol and pressed it to Elizabeth's head so hard she winced in pain. He unlocked it and put his finger on the trigger threateningly.

"One last chance Sparrow..." he said, deadly serious.

Jack heard Will's partly angry, partly terrified scream. Yet he couldn't tear his stare from Lizzie's haunted look. He saw the mute plea in her eyes and hurt for what he had said before. Yes, he would certainly have some explaining to do. Like for instance why he would choose a ship over her. But first things first.

"Stop it" he sighed quietly and lowered his gaze to the ground "Don't kill her."

"I'm sorry? I didn't exactly catch that one?"

"I said stop it!" Jack said, much louder this time.

It brought a creepy smile to Beckett's lips and he lowered his pistol from Elizabeth's head. "That's what I thought. You know this is exactly why you will never be a good pirate, Sparrow. You value life of other people too much. But the funny thing is that despite all your brave actions you alone consider yourself a selfish bastard. You want to be a bastard but then you do something stupid like... lets say... save the slaves from the cruelty of East India Trading Company and suddenly because of your twisted moral compass you end up a pirate... it's hilarious how things work out, isn't it? Sometimes they go straight hell..."

"And sometimes they come back from there to haunt you even more"

"Are you threatening me? I see you didn't loose your famous sense of humor. That's good, you will need it when you see what more I prepared for my guests for tonight. As for now, come over to my ship Jack. I invite you and Mr. Turner. The rest of your crew will be locked in the brig of the Pearl. As when it comes to lovely Miss Swann..." he brushed her exposed cleavage with the tips of his fingers causing her to shudder with disgust and Jack to stiffen even more than he had been before "I promised her father I would guarantee her safety. And coincidentally the only way I can achieve it is to make her my wife. I'll get her money and her father's influences and she'll be safe. Don't worry Jack, I'll make sure she doesn't die... at least not too soon."

The soldiers escorted Jack and Will to the Beckett's ship, taking all their weapons from them.

"Put them in irons." snapped Cutler Beckett at the guards. Then he turned back to Will and Jack "I know I should wait with the marriage till we get to the Port Royal but events like this tend to delay, especially when Miss Swann is the bride." he laughed. "That's why Commodore Norrington will perform the ceremony right about... now"

He took the gag out of Elizabeth's mouth. She took a deep breath and straightened to her whole height. Even almost naked she looked stunning, like the true governor's daughter she was. "I will never be your wife" the filled with venom words left her lips as soon as she could take a deeper breath.

"Yes, I thought you would say that, but I'm sure I will easily persuade you to reconsider that statement." With those words he moved his stare to Will and Jack, as if thinking of his next move. Elizabeth followed his gaze, not knowing exactly what Beckett had had in mind, but making the worst assumptions. She looked at Jack searching for some kind of consolation that everything would be fine because he had a plan, because it was all just a trick or at least another terrible nightmare, but what she saw in his eyes was nothing but blankness and…a hint of fear.

She had to be mistaken, the mighty Captain didn't know the meaning of the word "fear", he laughed Death in the face.

But deep inside she knew she wasn't mistaken, the truth was Jack Sparrow didn't know what to do. The thought of helpless Jack scared her even more than anything that had happened to her before. Barbossa, Davy Jones, Kraken... it all meant nothing compared to terrified Jack. If he was lost, they all had no chance of survival.

She hung her head down, crushed by the power of realization. This couldn't be happening… yet somehow it was.

Beckett didn't want to wait any longer, he grabbed Elizabeth's bare arm and dragged her behind him to Norrington who had already been prepared to fulfill his duty as the captain.

"Come Elizabeth, we don't have all night." hissed Beckett.

Elizabeth was doing everything she could to get free, at the same time making sure her blanket was still covering her nakedness. The soldiers, who were leading Jack and Will behind her, laughed at the sight of her pointless struggle. Jack and Will remained calm though. They understood any fight would do no good now. Even if they would get free, they were outnumbered and unarmed. Only miracle would save them now and no miracle seemed to come.

Even Jack's proverbial luck wasn't working this time. He was trying to figure out something he could do to distract the enemy. He endeavored of some witty comment he could say to gain a few more minutes he needed to mastermind a plan which would get them all out of misery, but his mind was blank. Jack's throat went dry, their position truly _was_ doomed.

Suddenly Beckett stopped walking. Elizabeth lifted her stare and saw Norrington standing before her. The last flicker of hope brightened her face. It was James, he would never do this to her, he couldn't possibly betray her like that. She looked him deep in his eyes, knowing she was grasping at straws "James... you can't… I beg you... Please don't do this to me, you don't have to" she whispered desperately.

But Norrington didn't answer to her plea. Instead Elizabeth heard Beckett's voice "You just don't understand it, do you? You ruined his life once and strangely he is not so willing to risk it for you again." The said man stiffened a little to those harsh words, but Beckett continued "That's how it works in the real world, my dear. Maybe it's time for you to grow up. Well…" he turned to Norrington "I think we are ready to begin the _ceremony. _But make it as short as you can. The naval version. We don't want any_ interruptions_."

Commodore obediently took out a small book and proceeded to read, omitting most of the less important fragments. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he got to the most significant part.

"Lord Cutler Beckett, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Beckett with a broad smile stretching his lips.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

_'No'_ had already started forming in Elizabeth's mouth, when Cutler Beckett cleared his throat to get her attention and pointed at the soldiers holding Jack and William. The soldiers put knifes to their prisoners' throats, waiting for the order to kill them. At this sight tears gathered in Elizabeth's eyes because she realized what she had to do.

Suddenly, despite the knife put to his throat, Jack looked directly at Elizabeth and shook his head. "Don't do this. It's not worth it. _We're_ not worth it." he said fervently. A small trickle of blood flew down from the cut. The guard hit him in the head to prevent any other outburst and then gagged him with one of Jack's own bands.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Interesting" said Beckett who till this moment had been observing the whole scene silently. "It would seem you're much more concerned about Sparrow than your fiancé... we may as well use that fact."

He nodded at the guard holding Jack. At this sign the soldier started hitting his prisoner brutally. He must have been trained in torturing people because every time his fist collided with Jack's body, Jack gave out a painful moan. He couldn't even defend himself because of the shackles. Within seconds his face was covered with deep cuts and bright-purple bruises.

Elizabeth tried to set herself free but Beckett held her in a tight grip "All it takes for you are two little words. And there will be no more pain for him."

Elizabeth looked at Jack's swelled face and saw he was trying to whisper something. She couldn't quite catch the words since they were muffled by the gag, but she didn't really need to hear them because she could read the raw entreaty in his eyes. '_Don't do this._'

She moved her gaze from him because the sight was much more than she could take. Instead she settled her stare on Will ho had been watching it all in terror. Three men had to restrain him from defending Jack and now he was tightly tied and gagged, stretched on the deck, not able to talk or move. Only his eyes were moving franticly from Jack to Elizabeth.

It would seem Elizabeth was making her decision but in fact there wasn't really any decision to make. How could she condemn those two men and be able to look at herself in the mirror again? What made her more worthy than Jack or Will?

After all those long months at the sea she had come to realize that in the end it didn't matter whether you had been a king or a villager. Lord or a pirate. They could lead different lives but they died all the same. There was no dignity in death. Death did not care how much money you had or whose son you were. The only thing that mattered was who would mourn after you pass away, who loved you enough to cry. And she really loved Will, Jack… all those filthy pirates locked in the Pearl's brig. Suddenly exchanging herself for their lives didn't seem so awful anymore. After all, whores sold themselves all the time, although maybe for a lower price... or maybe not, maybe the price was always the same- survival. It wasn't her to judge.

Elizabeth looked directly at Beckett with loathing in her eyes. "Yes" she said, ignoring Jack's and Will's muffled protests. "I will marry you. But there are conditions. Call it a… _marriage settlement_"

"I'm listening"

"You set them and the crew free. They will not be send to the gallows."

Beckett considered it for a moment, amused by her negotiations "There should be no problems with the crew, however, your boys will have to be locked in jail. I can't have them both running around free like birds... it could be rather... dangerous for my health."

Elizabeth shook her head "You will then build them a spacious house to live in. On one of the deserted Caribbean Islands. A big house surrounded by trees... facing the ocean. There will be servants, wenches, rum, whatever they want. Your soldiers will make sure they don't escape. Now when you have Davy Jones's heart and my money you can certainly afford that. What say you?" Her voice and stare were cold as ice. She couldn't allow herself to make a mistake and actually start thinking about the consequences, she had to be calculative and strong or she would lose this game where lives were at stake.

Cutler Beckett stared for a second at Elizabeth, new thoughts running through his head. "Agreed... you know, I'm even starting to look forward to our wedding night. Your inner fire seems to be burning you alive, my dear. But I will take that burden off your shoulders soon..."

"You're disgusting" she said, and turned her head to Norrington. "You heard me, I do, I will marry him". She didn't look at Jack and Will because she was afraid what she would see in their stares. Besides, it was too late now. She had made her decision, sacrifice or whatever they would want to call it after that. Now she could only pray Cutler Beckett would fulfill his promise.

To her surprise, she felt her new husband grabbing her hand. He pressed his cutlass against her palm so it started bleeding. Elizabeth gasped in pain. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Beckett just sneered. "You see... Tia Dalma was talking a lot to herself after you had left her. She probably lost her mind years ago, yet one of the things she said I found extremely interesting. She said there was a possibility that if one would mix your blood with his, he would gain some special powers. She didn't specify what powers but I think it's worth trying, isn't it?" saying this, he cut his own hand pressed his open wound to hers. Elizabeth grimaced but said nothing. There was no point in fighting the inevitable.

"Don't you think there is something excitingly pagan and mythical in this…Lizzie? Almost like we were a part of a legend too." Cutler Beckett watched his and Elizabeth's blood mix on their hands.

After a moment, satisfied he turned to William and Jack. "Gentlemen, I promised my _wife_ I would treat you right and I intend to do so. You will now be accompanied to the brig where you will find fresh water, supplies, _blankets_..." he suspended his voice, shooting a meaningful stare at his bride's outfit." and whatever you will need".

XXXXXXXX

She was married. Not to James Norrington, her first fiancé, not to William Turner, her second fiancé... not even to Jack her... well definitely _not_ fiancé... She was now Lady Elizabeth Beckett, wife of Lord Cutler Beckett and the mere thought of it was making her sick.

Her new husband had offered her a dress which she had to accept if she hadn't wanted to walk around dressed like the biblical Eve. The emerald green gown would probably be considered beautiful by most of the ladies, yet in her eyes it was terrible and worse than a prison. It was the reflection of everything she hated in the life of a noble lady. Sometimes she wondered why not-breathing seemed to be so fashionable these days. She yearned to her man's clothes she had been wearing when she had been sailing along with Jack. Wearing "proper" clothes made Elizabeth feel like that scared girl she had been when James Norrington had asked her to marry him. Before she tasted the adventure. Before she met Jack. Before she realized what she wanted from life.

But she wasn't that girl anymore, her looks might not have changed but inside she was much more than the governor's daughter she had once been. She was a pirate, she proved it many times before.

She was married? It wasn't the end of the world. Of course it certainly wasn't the best thing which could happen to her but still she was alive. William was alive. Jack was alive... As long as they were not dead, they were not lost.

With a surprise she noticed how her priorities had changed during the last years. She didn't consider her own life as the most important thing anymore. Surprisingly enough at the same time she had turned much more and much less selfish. Yes, she was willing to rob, maybe even kill, but she wasn't doing this just for herself but for her loved ones… well at least for most of the times. For Will, Jack, for the crew. She actually had someone she cared about. Despite everything she was better person than ever and it was uplifting.

Yes, she was much stronger, everyone would admit it too. The old Elizabeth would just sit and cry over her ill fate, but this new woman couldn't sit and watch someone tearing her future and happiness apart, killing someone she loved. The new Elizabeth had to act.

That thought comforted her a bit. All she had to do was wait for an opportune moment. Or create one for herself. She knew, however, she had to be extremely careful, not rush things. Otherwise Cutler Beckett might refuse to honor their deal and she couldn't by any chance let that happen. Jack had already suffered enough. Despite her efforts to block the images flashing before her eyes the vision of the badly beaten man disturbed the course of her thoughts.

_'Jack, you bloody, bloody idiot'_ she thought. Like always he had had to do something completely, utterly stupid... and heroic. He just couldn't have stayed and watched, he had had to do something worth writing teary songs about. They could've killed him but he couldn't have cared less.

And now he was probably bleeding to death in the brig, cold, hungry... She buried her face in her hands when the hopelessness of their position struck her.

Then another thought brought her back to her senses. It wasn't over. She just couldn't give up, simple as that. She had to believe they actually had a chance. Jack believed in her, and who would be better in recognizing a scallywag like him than Jack himself? She was capable of saving them all, no matter what she would have to do, how far she would have to go. She couldn't put her fate in hands of the rescuers who might never appear. After all, the only person who had ever saved her before was Jack. Every time her life had been at stake he had been there for her, and it was her time to do something for him.

Bringing him back from Davy Jones' Locker couldn't _technically_ count, since she had been the one who had killed him in the first place.

She had this in herself and she could do what was right.

A wicked smile stretched her lips as she approached the mirror hanging on the wall. For a second she took in her reflection and then made a decision. She reached for the brush and jewelry which had been left for her on the table. _'Wedding_ _gifts' _she thought with a sneer.

Her hand hesitated as she saw a small pot with coal powder, similar to the one used by Jack to darken his eyelids. Slowly she put her index finger into the powder and smudged a bit of it on her own eyes.

Maybe she wasn't physically strong enough to fight but she had her own ways of making people do what she wanted. And if she wanted to achieve her aims that evening, she had to use all the sources she had. Quietly she continued the preparations, getting ready for her wedding night.

XXXXXXXX

Jack and William were locked under the deck. It seemed half of the guards had been told to keep their eye on them, because there was hardly any place around the brig. Soon one of the soldiers brought them some food and water along with blankets.

Jack at once noticed that one of them was the one Elizabeth had been wearing before. He tried not to think about what she was wearing now. If that bastard let her wear anything. He took the cloth and pressed it to his face to inhale the fading scent, pretending to be cleaning his face. Then he shot a look at Will, who hadn't said a word since they had been locked. Jack wanted to ask about how he was but thought better of it and closed his mouth before the words had formed on his tongue. There was no time for talking about nothing, he had to think of a plan, he had to get them out of there, he had to save that stupid girl who had foolishly decided to sacrifice herself to save their necks.

He took a big bite of bread and drunk some water, trying to ignore the stabbing pain coming from his injuries. God, that soldier really knew how to hurt people. Pain could wait though. He focused his stare on the locks wondering if he could open them fast enough to kill at least one guard. Probably yes, if he had a death wish. Bad plan... time to think of another. He closed his eyes, while his mind was working intensely...

XXXXXXXX

so what do you think? ...waiting for the **reviews...**


	11. Hell hath no fury

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. I was so happy when I realized how many people like my story. You can't possibly understand how much your feedback means to me.

**The-Pirate-Lass, CCCCinnamonLips, Hanna28** (your review was so awesome! I loved it.), **MariFM, Saucy-Duck, Mony19, missrisa77, Unikorn** (no Commodore this time, sorry ;) ) **Beautiful x lie, icyfingers13, Amber85, LadyMeg, Amanda Michelle, Too Lazy, Captain Ushi**. Thank you. All of you.

And special thanks to my new beta:** lara666** This chapter would be so much worse without your help.

Oh, and did you hear the news? Sparrabeth won the People's Choice Award! (Johnny won too!). And there are new AWE posters. One word- Amazing (so much better than the DMC and CotBP ones), you have to see them.

And now, the story:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Do you really think I would still be here if I owned Jack? Think again…

**Chapter 11**

"_Don't fool yourself,  
she was heartache from the moment that you met her"_

_Forget Her_, Jeff Buckley

* * *

Elizabeth looked stunning and she was aware of that fact. One last time she checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure everything was as perfect as possible. It was.  
She had had some major problems with getting into the corset, tying it without a maid's help had seemed almost impossible but she had succeeded. And the effect was breathtaking.

Now she could hardly recognize the woman who was staring at her from the mirror. She didn't look like Lizzie anymore. _Jack's _Lizzie was a pirate who could swear and drink like a man, a pirate who would not be forced to wear a fancy dress.

However, to her astonishment, almost every trace of the hateful Miss Swann was gone too There was something odd and new about her appearance. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on but what she knew was there. Something, which made her unfamiliar to her own eyes.

Elizabeth was, for sure, more beautiful now than when she was younger. The gold-tanned skin, hair highlighted by the Caribbean sun… even her eyes were somewhat more… mystic, as if there were things only she knew about. The black outline made them seem bigger and darker. Mysterious.  
She smirked when it came to her mind that if she had to use an actual word to describe her semblance now, it would probably be "a wench". An expensive one, of course.

Elizabeth Swann had finally reached the bottom, and yet it didn't even concern her. She was nervous, maybe a bit frightened, but the thought of changing her plan didn't cross her mind once.  
Actually, she was rather amused. If only Jack could see her… he would probably have to spend the whole night in his cabin, drinking himself to sleep.

_Jack._

She had to remember what she had to do and why she was doing it. It wasn't a foolish masquerade anymore, it was life. With a deep sigh she went to the bedside table and took a crystal carafe filled with water. She poured herself a glass and drank half of its contents.

For a few long seconds she watched the candlelight flickering on the chilly surface of the decanter. Suddenly she hit it hard against the floor, breaking it to pieces. Glittering bits scattered around the room and drops of water wet Elizabeth's feet. Before anyone came in she grasped a large piece of glass and hid it under the pillow.

'Let the game begin' she thought and then lowered to the ground, pretending to be cleaning the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cutler Beckett rushed into the cabin. He was informed by one of his soldiers that there had been some sort of disturbing noises and that he should better check what had happened.

It wasn't much of a surprise for him that no one dared to walk in before him. They all had heard what kind of a woman Elizabeth was and the soldiers didn't want to risk their health or even life just to see if the bloody woman was safe and sound. Beckett shook his head at their cowardice and opened the door carefully. He wasn't a coward, but he wasn't a fool either.

With a surprise he found his wife kneeling on the floor and gathering splinters of glass.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

She lifted her gaze hastily, obviously startled by his unexpected entrance. "I…I'm sorry" she answered "I was trying to pour myself some water and when I was putting the carafe down I must've missed the table. It fell to the ground. I'll clean it up…"

"Don't bother, we've got service for such things." he waved his hand dismissingly.

Elizabeth rose to her feet, trying to move with grace and swiftness. She was aware Cutler Beckett was observing her with unhidden awe. She looked into his eyes and the moment she did , she knew he was in her power.

Not breaking the eye contact, she sat on the bed and scowled at him. "If you thought you would break me just by forcing me to marry you, you were _horribly_ wrong." her stare was cold as ice. "I still hate you. Nothing is ever going to change that".

To her surprise Beckett just laughed. "You are much more transparent than you think, love. "

"Don't you dare call me that!" she retorted but her heart sunk. She felt dread slowly rising in the pit of her stomach. Did he really manage to figure out her plan? Even though she hadn't done anything yet? She tried to take a deeper breath but found it impossible to do because of the tightness of the corset around her chest. Damn those lady-like gowns.

"I will call you whatever I like…" he said sneering. "As I was saying, it's not hard to read you…_love_. You try so hard to make me believe you hate this situation, maybe you even managed to convince yourself… but I see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice… it is there…accept it"

"I don't have the _slightest_ idea what you're implying" she answered, not really certain what he meant.

"Even though you are so eager to deny it, you are glad we came to save or, if you prefer, to _kidnap_ you from that ship. You are glad you're going home to your father, to your dresses, parties, dancing, painting or whatever it was that you oh so loved to do and lately, due to the unfortunate_ circumstances_, you couldn't. "

"That's nonsense. "

"No it's not, and I knew it from the moment you agreed to marry me. You gave in too easily. And don't try to say you were doing this for those _pirates_. Don't tell me they're your friends. You don't really care whether they go free or rot in prison, and the reason you don't care is because you are much colder and calculative than people think you are. Those men are so far below you it's actually sad to see you among them. You are much smarter than they are, and certainly much more self-centered than they _think_ you are. Of course it was a little incentive that you could_ save_ them along with yourself. You felt really good doing "the right thing". But you wouldn't do this if it wouldn't be good for you as well."

She remained silent, her stare shooting lightning. Beckett knew he hit the right spot. "Ah, I see you stopped denying, that's something. You're not going to argue now?"

When again she didn't respond, the man went on. "Let me tell you how I see it. I think you wanted to know how it would be like to do adventurous things, you wanted to meet pirates, drink rum, do everything you were forbidden to do, things you had only read about. And one day you stumbled across some filthy sea-dogs and realized it was your chance to do what you'd always dreamt of. You'd always gotten what you craved, so who could've stopped you back then?  
And at first you really enjoyed yourself. Maybe they stank, maybe they swore, but it was something new, exciting even."

Beckett moved to the shelf and poured himself a bit of golden liquor into a glass. Elizabeth hoped it was whisky, the more he drunk, the more chances she had. Beckett swigged a bit, enjoying the taste on his tongue. Then he spoke again.

"Unfortunately, after a while it all started bothering you. Everything you used to consider exotic lost its taste, became boring and vulgar. However, there was no way out from your position. You were stuck in a place you didn't belong, with people you didn't even like, knowing you could never go back to your previous life. Let me remind you, you were after all a _convict_."

As he spoke, Beckett watched Elizabeth's face closely, noticing how different emotions were passing through her features. Anger, realization, sadness. Everything was there. He was good at reading people and he knew this time he was right too.

"And then, when you thought your life was over and you would be doomed to die miles from home, probably in prison, abandoned and forgotten, Cutler Beckett saved the day coming up with a proposal. You grasped it the way someone on his deathbed grasps for his last breaths. Of course you didn't have any other choice, did you? You just _had_ to do it for your friends… How fortunate…" he finished, emptying his glass.

After a long pause Elizabeth finally lifted her head, trying to gain her thoughts. "Nonsense" she muttered again, but somehow much less convincingly.

Once again a smile spread on Beckett's lips. "If what I'm saying isn't true, then why aren't you wearing my clothes? You didn't have to wear this dress, but you _decided_ to take it…."

"I would never wear anything which you had on you" she snapped.

"And that's also the reason why you made your hair and used the kohl…" he nodded understandingly, speaking in a tone people use while talking to a stubborn child.

She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to hide truth from _me_, I'm not going to judge you. What is more, I know exactly how you feel. I also like to have people who make laundry for me, prepare breakfasts, clean the bits of glass from the floor…You are selfish, that's all. There's nothing to be ashamed of. "

She sighed. "So, let's assume you're right. Let's assume I liked this dress… and other changes" she brushed the silky surface of the material with her fingertips. "Let's assume I want to go home…will you… tell everyone what I did? Will you have your wife become a pariah?"

In response Beckett chuckled. "Oh, Elizabeth, you can't even imagine how glad I am to have married you… we are peas in a pod my dear" he didn't notice how she winced at those words, almost as if he had hit her.  
It was ironic really, the fact that he used that one phrase which had already changed her life once. She ordered herself to remain calm and not break down and cry.

She was afraid Beckett would see something wasn't right, but he was already too confident to notice anyone except himself. He just continued talking lightly, as if they were talking about the weather. "You were born to be a lady, Elizabeth… not more than two hours ago you were standing almost naked on the deck. Despite all the humiliation, you managed to look like a queen. And now… you're so afraid about your precious reputation… Don't worry, no one will dare to say a bad word. They will just assume you have been kidnapped."

Elizabeth looked at him, and for the first time that night her tone was gentle. "Maybe there is a decent man in you, after all." She forced a small smile on her lips. "Despite everything you want to have me as your wife. And you can say whatever you want but I don't believe you did it only for money. If it was money you wanted, you could've easily forced Jack and Will to find you all the treasures of the Caribbean and they would do that to get me back… But you decided to take care of me… And that is why I wanted… wanted…" a deep sigh left her mouth, when she spoke the words she wasn't used to saying. "I wanted to thank you" she finished quietly, lowering her eyelashes, trying to hide the anticipation and excitement she felt in her stomach, which _had_ to be plausible in her eyes.

Of course, it did help her that this way she looked beautifully shy and innocent. Her chest was moving rapidly in a hypnotic way. Beckett didn't miss it, no man possibly could. Slowly he approached the bed. Hearing his steps, Elizabeth felt her heartbeat quicken… It was now or never.

Finally, after a few seconds he spoke "Remember, you once said I owned you your wedding night, I think I will settle this debt tonight."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "No! I don't…you…"

He waved at her with his hand impatiently. "This is my right as a husband, besides would there be any better way to thank me for my _kindness_ and good will? You have to be aware there are two ways out of this situation. One is I take you by force and you suffer. We don't really enjoy ourselves. The second is, you don't fight and I promise I will be as gentle as possible. Assuming it is your first time…" he suspended his voice.

"Bastard" she growled in a low voice. "What kind of a woman do you think I am?"

"Well… you spent about a year alone in presence of men and men only. Pirates. Forgive me for my assumptions, it seems the world is full of surprises." he chuckled. "How will it be then? What do you choose? I could threaten to kill your friends but I don't think it would do me any good now, would it? So let's just say that the only threat is that if you don't cave in, I may reconsider _my_ choice to become your husband. I might even throw you in jail with your precious Jack Sparrow…if you find him more desirable than me. "

"Fine." She said "I believe I have no choice anyway… And as you said, you do own me my wedding night. I may as well try to enjoy it."

Beckett smirked at her with desire visible in his eyes. "You're even worse than I imagined."

"Match made in heaven" she whispered while he started taking her clothes off, and then undressed himself. He kissed her, and Elizabeth couldn't resist a delicate smile which stretched her lips. She had won this battle, but would she win the war?

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain she had heard about. She was trying to focus her thoughts on why she was doing it. In her mind, Beckett's fingers and lips weren't his. In her mind she was with…Jack. It was Jack who was kissing her, it was Jack who was caressing her naked thighs. She relaxed in her lover's arms, giving him everything he asked for. If she wanted to make her plan work, she had to make him believe he was safe with her, she had to gain his trust.

This far, her plan appeared to be working even better than she had imagined.

She tried to suppress the thoughts that gathered at the back of her mind.

_Later._

Later she would find time to grieve for her lost innocence. Later she would find time to collect the pieces of her soul that she lost that night.

_Later._

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack was lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling. His arms were folded under his head and anyone who could see him right now would think he was just resting, careless as always.  
In truth, every cell of his brain was working hectically, working on a plan which would get them out of this quite unpleasant situation. It certainly didn't help that with every hour he was getting soberer. It had been the first time in years, and he already did not like the way it felt.

And if _that_ wasn't enough, he was being distracted by Will's steady breath coming from the other corner of the cell.

'How on earth could he be sleeping in a moment like this?' Jack wondered. Some part of his brain was trying to tell him it would be wiser to go to sleep and get some rest too, but Jack couldn't or simply didn't want to see reason in this advice.

Suddenly, he heard loud laughs and whistles from guards. He focused his attention on their talk, eavesdropping what amused them so much. He certainly needed something to laugh about too.

"I saw him going in over an hour ago…" said one of the soldiers. Jack hadn't seen him among the guards before.

"You think he's…?" asked another. This one was much younger. He couldn't be older than eighteen, maybe nineteen years old. Innocent curiosity was sparkling in his eyes. It was a shame he had chosen navy, he would make a good pirate someday. Jack shook his head lightly. Not many lads desired to become pirates those days. One day they would all just vanish like they had never existed.

He focused his attention back on the conversation. Somehow he felt he wanted to know the answer to the boy's question.

"_Of course_ he is. She is his _wife_, he has the right to do with her whatever he wants. And I'm telling you, If I were her husband I would not hesitate one second. She was completely naked when we found her with John and I will _never_ forget the sight… oh how I wish Beckett would let us have some fun with her just like Sparrow kindly suggested." He laughed lecherously and Jack shuddered with hidden anger and disgust.

They shushed their voices again, and he couldn't hear the rest of their talk, but what he had heard was enough. Beckett was with Elizabeth right now, she was at his mercy.

And it was all because he, Jack, had used her feelings towards the eunuch and tricked her into another adventure, just to save his pathetic life. It had seemed perfectly reasonable back then, but now he thought it would all had gone much more effectively if he had just locked her somewhere on Tortuga the minute he had seen her on that bloody pier. Elizabeth was much too smart and brave for her own good. That's why most of her actions were usually ridiculous.

_Like burning the rum, for instance._

He shifted uncomfortably on the floor, and the moment he did it he saw three guards looking in his direction. It dawned on him he didn't need a plan to save them. No, in fact he just needed a damn' _miracle_.

He'd never been the one to believe in a particular God, but it was worth the try. He breathed in the salty breeze and sent his prayers to the only goddess he knew existed for sure. The goddess of the sea. He didn't know if she had a name, but he knew she cared for him. The winds in his sails always carried him exactly where he desired, he had never lost a ship in a storm.

Through the years Jack had learned that the sea should be treated with respect. If the sailor didn't respect the sea, it could crush him like a little, unworthy rat. That was also why he knew it was a goddess, a woman. Only women could be so emotional, changing and hazardous at the same time. That's why he loved her so much.

And when Jack's prayers were dancing among the waves, he saw the goddess looking at him with kind interest and a teasing glint in her eye. He wasn't shocked to see she had Lizzie's face, after all, it was probably his fantasy, something his mind created to keep him sane. Or insane, at this point he wasn't really sure.

Yet he accepted it as a good sign. Maybe it meant the goddess was watching over Elizabeth, giving her strength to hold on. Because Jack knew that sooner rather than later, something unpredictable would happen, something Beckett would not foresee, and this would be Jack's chance. He was the master of handling unexpected situations.

Until then he had to wait, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long, he never had...

Once again he focused his stare on the ceiling, counting the spiders walking above his head. This was the only way he could keep himself from going crazy, since he didn't have rum to do the job.  
Maybe it was for the better, thanks to the lack of alcohol running through his system, his mind was clearer than ever. Jack wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing though.

Of course he wished he had his bottle by his side. Seeing Beckett's soldiers draining countless bottles of _his_ rum, stolen from _his_ ship (previously stolen from some merchants but that wasn't really the point, was it?) frustrated him badly.  
However, there was more to it. If he got drunk, but _really_ drunk, like "_Jack Sparrow"_ drunk, he would calm down, maybe even forget… and he didn't want to forget, he had to remember that Elizabeth was in a much worse situation than he was, he had to remember she had practically sold herself to buy their lives. The mere thought of it was making him sick.

He had to remember.

Otherwise, her sacrifice would go for nothing.

A spider lowered itself straight on top of Jack's nose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, as if she was afraid that even the swift sound made by her moving eyelashes would wake Beckett up.

She was almost sure he was fast asleep, however, she didn't want to take any chances. He could be faking, trying to see if he could trust her, maybe he was just waiting for her to do something which would confirm his suspicions.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Elizabeth wondered if he really was _that_ incautious. If she had been in his place, she would never fall asleep so close to his enemy. Then again, if she had been in his place, she would not do anything he had done this evening.

'_Men_' she thought with a smirk. 'Always so careful, but when a good looking woman crosses their path, every one of them instantly loses intelligence and common sense. How typical.' she thought, and then she realized how many times Jack had done the same thing. Like on the Island, when she had almost seduced him just to blow up the rum. And he had thought he was seducing _her_.  
_Men_.

She changed her position a bit, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Beckett, he was still breathing rhythmically. The sudden jerk of pain in her abdomen, however, made her remember the events of the evening. Her body protested against the slightest movement. Overall the pain wasn't as bad as she had feared it would be, but there was this one moment when it really had hurt like hell, it had almost made her regret her choice.

She decided that whoever was talking about the 'excitement and pleasure' of the wedding night must have been out of his right mind. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't beautiful, surely it wasn't in the slightest bit pleasurable. Definitely not worth talking _or_ thinking about.

Elizabeth realized that if, like she suspected, Beckett really was asleep, she had to start doing what she had planned. She had gone too far to go back now, and it was her only chance. When they would reach Port Royal nothing would save them all. As long as they were together, they were strong. Once apart, they would not be able to help each other anymore.

It came to her she didn't even know if her 'husband' would really spare Jack's and Will's lives as he had promised. He could just shoot them and she would be none the wiser. This was the thought which actually made her move. Yes, she had to act and she had to do it now. Slowly she had reached under her pillow and grabbed the sliver of the glass she had placed underneath before. Her eyes were focused on Beckett, observing him carefully.

She took the piece, closing her fist around the sharp edges. It could cut her too, but she didn't mind. She knew she could take Beckett's cutlass and use it instead, but she was afraid to leave the bed. Elizabeth closed her eyes for one second, muttering a silent prayer. Making an instant decision, she shifted to the side and sat on the bed, at the same time grabbing Beckett's hair and lifting his head up a bit. Then she put the slice to his throat and pressed it.

_Checkmate._

He really must have been sleeping deeply, because for the first few moments he was disoriented. Then his stare fell on her figure leaning over him and he smiled.

"I see I underestimated you my dear… what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"No, unless you behave improperly. Then I'm afraid I will feel obliged to end your life."

"Ah… that could be a problem."

"I don't think so" she pressed the piece of glass harder, cutting his skin. "Stand up" she ordered.

"With pleasure, but I'm afraid I'm still naked." He said, obeying to her command.

"Even better." She smirked, following him down from the bed. Standing behind him, she searched the floor with her stare, looking for something else she could use as a weapon. Suddenly she found it. A pair of pistols. She was certain they were loaded. After all, he had threatened to kill her with one of them.

"On your knees" she said, and when he did what she told him to do, she grasped one of the pistols in her free hand. Then, pressing it against his back, she unlocked the gun and pushed Beckett towards the door. She knew he was nervous, maybe he tried to sound bold but the drops of sweat running down his back were telling her otherwise.

Elizabeth was glad she was wearing her nightgown. She didn't want to parade naked in front of all those men, but she would if she had to. She didn't think there was a line she wouldn't cross now to save herself… or someone she cared about.

Beckett opened the door to his cabin and Elizabeth followed him. They didn't even make five steps when one of the soldiers saw them. He was alone. He stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing what to do, but Elizabeth solved his problem. "Don't even think of calling anyone" she said. "You see, I may not have enough time to save myself, but I will always have enough time to kill him and shoot you. There is only one bullet in this pistol and I really would prefer to use it on someone much more valuable than you."

The man stood there for a few long seconds weighing his options. Finally he dropped his sword and pistol saying "Yes Ma'am". These were probably the longest seconds in his entire life. He couldn't possibly know that, but these were one of the longest seconds in Elizabeth's life too. She had no clue what she would do had he actually called for help. Thankfully, he hadn't done that.

She nodded at the soldier telling him to go before her and they went out on the deck. To Elizabeth's surprise, the deck was almost empty, aside from two or three men sleeping in the corners, and one man standing by the helm. "Where is everyone?" she asked, incredulous.

"Down by the brig, ma'am. Captain Norrington said we could have some rum we got from the pirates, as long as the guards would keep a close eye on Sparrow and Turner. I was assigned to stay on the deck in case something should happen." His tone faltered a bit, when he realized he didn't really perform well.

"It seems _I_ happened." Elizabeth responded, suddenly tired.. "All right, to the brig then." She said, wondering if the circumstances were lucky or not. She had yet to find out.

Elizabeth heard the laughs long before the three of them reached the brig. She wasn't sure, but she would've sworn she heard her own name followed by loud whistles. Well, at least she knew they wouldn't be laughing long. She stepped into a ring of light and suddenly silence fell upon the soldiers.

There is nothing as intimidating as the sight of your chief, held hostage by a beautiful woman. And the fact that the said chief was naked with a sliver of glass pressed threateningly against his throat and a pistol behind his back made the scene look even scarier. Suddenly all their previous jokes lost their taste.

Hell hath no fury like a woman offended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack was still lying on his back, trying to convince the pain to go away (damn soldiers and their hard fists) when all of a sudden he heard the laughs subsiding. He assumed the Captain must've made an unexpected visit, so he moved closer to the bars to find out a bit more. Knowledge is the first step to freedom.

At first he couldn't see anything from behind the crowd, but when his eyes finally found what they were looking for, he literally felt his jaw dropping. Without any words he kicked Will's unmoving figure, waking him up. Will groaned furiously, but followed Jack's stare.

Both prisoners stood there speechless, not knowing whether what they were seeing was real or if it was some cruel trick to break them. Then Elizabeth's unusually sharp voice brought them back to their senses.

"Drop your weapons" she said. Noticing the guards were hesitating, she cut Beckett's throat a bit more and to put her message across she pointed the gun at one of the soldiers.

The boy looked so innocent she almost felt her heart breaking, but she had to act strong, or they would use her weakness against her. "I can kill you" she told him. "And I will still have his life to bargain with. Maybe you wonder if I want to risk losing this one bullet, but do you really want to wait and find out?"

"If I were in your place I wouldn't take my chances. You never know with women, they are mad. All of them" came Jack's voice from behind the bars and despite herself, Elizabeth smiled with relief. He was fine.

The young soldier was terrified to death. Elizabeth could probably just say 'Boo' now and he would faint. He dropped his sword to the ground. "I… I think I would rather live."

"Good, go then and take the weapons from them." She pointed at guards and the young soldier obeyed quickly. When all the swords and guns were finally gathered in the far corner of the room, Elizabeth ordered to open the brig. Jack and Will rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt Elizabeth? If he did something to you…" Will started but she shushed him "I'm fine" she said.

"You need help, dear?" asked Jack.

"I'm handling it just fine, thank you very much" she said and as if to prove that statement, she told the soldiers to walk into the brig and Will locked them inside. The only two Elizabeth left outside were those young guards she threatened to kill at first. She asked Will to hold Beckett for her and handed him a knife she lifted from the stack of weapon. It was the same knife Will's father gave him on Davy Jones' ship, but Elizabeth didn't know that.

She approached the young soldiers. "We can do two things now" she said. "I could lock you both in the brig with the rest of the crew…" both men looked at each other, scared. They knew they would be blamed for what had happened and the perspective of spending even one night among angry fellow soldiers didn't seem so inviting.

Elizabeth nodded approvingly. She knew what they were thinking and she liked the course of their thoughts. She continued "However, you look to me like men who value their lives and like adventures… if you are bored with rules and obligations, you could then join the crew of mighty Captain Jack Sparrow and his… first mate… Lizzie Swann. I can't promise you will live long, but I can promise you will die with smiles on your faces. We can offer you freedom. Shall you take it?" All stares in the room fixed on her; Will's mouth fell open.

After the first moment of shock, a traitorous smile stretched Jack's lips. She would stay with him. She would be his first mate. And they would be free again.

And Elizabeth? She didn't even know why she had said this out loud. _First Mate of the Black Pearl, Lizzie Swann_. Somehow it came out of her mouth and when it did, it sounded right. She liked the taste of her new name on her tongue.

The young men, soon to be pirates, shared a quick look and then nodded. "Yes… I mean, Aye" they said faintly. Elizabeth smiled.

Jack, happy as if he was drunk (well, almost as happy), looked back at Beckett.

"I see my girl decided to pay you back for your 'girl in a towel' act" said Jack and Beckett scowled at him. Then a sarcastic grin fell upon his lips. "It wasn't much of a surprise to be frank, after all I saw her naked too." Seeing the effect those words had on Jack, he continued. "Imagine my surprise when I realized she was still a virgin…" the growing pressure of the sharp knife on his neck cut him off in the middle of the sentence. He was a smart man, even if tricked by a woman. He certainly didn't want to die from the hands of a jealous lover.

Jack shot Elizabeth a questioning look and stiffened seeing the answer to his unspoken question written on her features. He felt wave of anger and guilt slowly overcoming his body. Beckett had forced her to sleep with him. Jack had suspected he would try to do this, but he had hoped they would be saved before it would come to that.

It was another damage he was responsible for. One more thing he would have to deal with later, when they would be safe. For now, even though all he wanted was to shoot Beckett, he knew he just couldn't do it. They needed that bastard alive, whether they liked it or not.

But he would kill him. Ten years he had lived driven only by vengeance and a simple desire to kill the man who had betrayed him. It had been a feeling which had run through his veins like a poison, suffocating all other emotions. Yet the fury he had felt back then was nothing compared to how he felt now. He would kill Beckett, even if it would be the last thing he would ever do.

The sight of Elizabeth's confusion and shame pulled Jack out of his reverie. He knew he had to put his revenge aside and not make the girl feel any worse than she already felt. He cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound light. "Well, If I were you" he whispered into Beckett's ear "I wouldn't say such things when her fiancé has his knife upon your throat."

Then he stared back at Lizzie, as if nothing had happened. "What now… Lizzie Swann?" His tone was steady, yet in his eyes she read such a mixture of emotions, from genuine concern to cold fury, it made her feel alive again. Maybe she would be able to collect the lost pieces after all.

Elizabeth sent Jack a reassuring smile. 'I'm all right' it said.

She run her fingers through her hair. "Now Captain Sparrow, we find Norrington and the heart" she said and walked towards the deck.

The closeness of victory filled her with hesitant hope, and happiness started building up inside of her. Despite everything, she felt that soon she would be laughing, drinking and dancing just like she used to.

And just when she thought it really could happen she saw Will's eyes fixed on her. His stare was intense and miserable. She passed him by without a word, all of a sudden feeling worn, empty and very, very old.

……...

**A/N: **What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me...


	12. Change in the Wind

First of all, I would like to thank you all for your support. The reviews I got for chapter 11 were so amazing I could hardly believe my own eyes… Your support means a lot to me. Every time I have a writers block, I remember your feedback and that you want to read more- that helps me put myself together and write.

You've waited so long for this chapter (damn final exams) so I really hope you won't be disappointed with it.

**Laura**, my long-lost sister, thank you for being the best beta ever. May Ville V. be with you ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story (ok, I do own Thomas and Jim). Of course I wish I had Jack, but if he really was mine, I would not be writing this story, because nothing would be able to drag me out of _our_ bedroom.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth and Jack walked out on the deck, followed by the two soldiers who decided to abandon the navy. William and Beckett were only a few steps behind them. The prisoner was chained and gagged, which didn't really put him in a good mood. He had a strap of cloth wrapped around his hips to hide his nakedness, since Will insisted on keeping up at least appearances of decency. After all, even if she was married, in his eyes Elizabeth was still just an innocent girl. And Will was probably the last man within a mile distance who still believed that, or at least _wanted_ to believe that.

Jack squinted in the sunlight, he had no idea it was already morning and the first rays of dawn surprised him. He moved forward but didn't walk very far, because the moment they all appeared on the deck they heard Norrington's voice.

"Well, well, well…I'll be damned, if it's not Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner and _Lady_ Beckett with Lord Beckett. How convenient." he smirked.

James was accompanied only by two other soldiers, which Jack noted with pleasure. At least they weren't outnumbered this time, besides they had the element of surprise consisting of most of the crew locked below. That was the part that Norrington had no knowledge about.

"Surrender, Norrington" said Jack "You have no chance."

"It's Commodore Norrington, actually."

Jack laughed. "So that's what you got for betrayal?"

"Betrayal? Hardly…" answered Norrington. "I just regained what I had lost thanks to you."

"You regained what exactly? A nice title and a leash? Tell me, how does it feel to be Beckett's doggie?"

"You should know, Jack. You used to be one yourself."

"You sold us all, when we trusted you," retorted Elizabeth.

"I never sold you," snapped Commodore. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead already. I saved your life, because I told him that living Elizabeth Swann was worth much more than a dead one. I bought you the time you needed, knowing that maybe you would know how to use it… I just hoped you would wait until you would be off my ship. Now you put me in a position in which I have to defend myself."

For a second, both Jack and Elizabeth stood motionless. Then the woman looked at James. "Thank you," she said. "Maybe we could then find a solution that would let us all go unharmed."

"I cannot see how we could manage to do such thing. I will not lose my ship to a pirate again, Elizabeth. I'm sorry," with those words he took out his sword and pointed it at Lizzie and Jack. Seeing this, both his underlings drew out their weapons too, and one of them moved towards William.

But Jack ignored this and approached Norrington. He pushed aside James's sword depreciatingly, and put his arm around the Commodore, who, to everyone's surprise, didn't object.

"Norrie, my friend" said Jack. "I still think we should negotiate. Try to appreciate the possibility of surviving to see the magnificent miracle of the next dawn. Rush is never a good companion, yet I think I've got a perfect solution to our… difficulty. "

"Entertain me." Norrington was both annoyed and interested. He had learned not to underestimate the pirate's intelligence and in spite of everything, he hoped they wouldn't have to fight. He hated Jack, yes, but he was sure Elizabeth would stay on his side and therefore she would put herself in a great danger. Maybe she didn't love him, maybe he didn't love her either, but she didn't deserve to die. Just like his men, just like those young soldiers who had joined Jack, and, hell, just like him. It had gone too far and he felt like he was on some downward spiral which was unavoidably leading to his fall.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, you see… we don't desire to possess your ship. We just want to get back to the Pearl and sail our way, away from you and the Company. Imagine the glory that will fall upon you, when you come back to Port Royal, even though the pirates managed to trick Cutler Beckett and lock most of the crew in the brig. Oh… I see you didn't know this little fact. Well, now you do… anyway, imagine this: 'Commodore Norrington, the man, who rescued the ship from the hands of the evil Captain Sparrow and his vicious crew'. It does sound nice, doesn't it? It will probably even reach the royal ears…"

"What's in it for you, Sparrow?"

"Freedom, three hostages and the heart of Davy Jones," stated Jack simply.

"You want to have the power of the heart? To control the seas?"

"No, my ambitions aren't that great. What's the point in being a pirate when you rule the seas? I would soon get bored. No, let's just say my friend had a last wish which somehow included piercing the heart. What can I say? He was old, he was mad… Besides, you cannot control the seas with the heart anymore, I know from a reliable source that the owner won't be sabotaged with it anymore, because he doesn't care whether he lives or dies. Sad, really, when you think of it," he placed his index finger on his chin, thoughtfully.

"It was never about sabotaging anyone, Jack. The heart isn't a bargain. When you have it you can control Davy Jones's will, he is powerless."

"Oh. Well, it still doesn't matter, because as I said I don't want to own the seas. But I don't want anyone else to do it either… It seems much fairer when we all have equal chances, otherwise it would ruin all the fun and excitement. Again- boring. "

"I see… and what about those three hostages?"

"Well those two gentlemen," he pointed at Lizzie's soldiers standing behind William, "decided to join my crew. Honestly, who am I to disappoint young, honestly dishonest souls?"

"And the third hostage? You are planning to take Elizabeth too, aren't you? Even though you should let her come back to her father where she belongs?" James looked at the girl, who fixed her stare on her feet and bit her lower lip. It almost felt as if Norrington was accusing her of disloyalty towards her family.

"No, Elizabeth will choose for herself. She owns herself and therefore will decide what she wants to do," said Jack, maybe a little harsher and louder than he intended. "No… I'm afraid Lord Beckett is the one who will come with us."

"Why? You don't need him anymore."

"There are certain personal issues between us. Issues I intend to _solve_." Jack's tone was filled with a barely hidden rage, and despite herself Elizabeth shuddered with fear. She'd never seen this side of Jack before and it somehow scared her to think he was capable of such anger. He'd always been so calm, so composed… and yet it seemed there still were things that could throw him off the balance.

"Personal issues? Don't be a coward, Jack. Say it out loud that you want to have your revenge for what he did to you, for making you who you are, for turning a half-honest merchant working for the East India Trading Company into a pirate. If you kill him, it won't make you a hero. You know what it will make you? Nothing more than a common murderer," James retorted.

"By all means, no. I have made my peace with what he put me through. In fact, Beckett," Jack turned around to look at the man. "I want to thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have probably become a greedy bastard like you. Thanks to you I am who I am." Beckett shot him a look of total disgust, but he couldn't respond because of the gag in his mouth. Jack observed him for a few seconds and then looked back at Norrington. "My _gratitude_ doesn't change what he did to Elizabeth. I want to have my revenge for what he did to her," finished Jack, and his stare was so cold and heartless that Norrington moved back a bit.

It was in this moment, when Beckett understood he had lost. Jack, Will and Norrington. They were all three completely different men, they all maybe even hated each other, but in the end, when it was about Elizabeth's wellbeing, they always found common ground.

Norrington sighed. "As much as I would like to accept your offer, I think-" but he never got to complete this sentence, because suddenly the ship stopped moving, despite the gentle wind which was filling its sails. Jack ran towards the railing, having worst premonitions. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he had been right. Water around the ship looked as if it was boiling. Almost as if they hit a reef. Almost

"What's happening?!" shouted Will, holding Beckett by his shackles. But the answer was already creeping at the back of his mind. He looked at Jack who at the same time crossed his stare with Elizabeth's. They knew exactly what was going on. The Kraken.

"Norrington!" cried Jack. "Prepare the longboats and have your men protect them! Then go and free your soldiers who are locked below the deck," he tossed James the keys to the brig. "William, you have to go and find the heart. But whatever you do, don't stab it, not until Davy Jones calls off his pet."

Will walked quickly to Elizabeth and she took shackled Beckett. "Be careful" he said, and took off to Beckett's cabin.

"What now Jack?" asked Elizabeth, scared.

"Maybe it's only after the ship," he answered, not really believing his own words. "Move away from the starboard" Jack grabbed Lizzie by her arm and pulled her toward himself but as he was doing it, one of his rings hooked with her necklace, which snapped and fell to the ground. Elizabeth's old engagement ring, which was hanging on it, rolled to the railing.

"Leave it!" Jack knew they had only a few seconds before the Kraken would start demolishing the ship.

"I can't, Jack!" cried Lizzie. She backtracked, dragging Beckett, who was trying to wrench himself free, behind her. She picked the ring up and put it on her finger. Then she turned back to Jack, ready to go back to him. But she didn't manage to make a step, because one long tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled her up, while another one was doing the same thing to Beckett. His frantic scream was muffed by the gag, but Elizabeth was yelling from the top of her lungs.

"No!" Jack rushed towards Elizabeth but it was too late, she was already above the water and the Kraken was pulling her down into the depths. Within seconds she and Beckett disappeared under the surface. Jack thought the Beastie would attack again but it seemed it decided not to.

One thought was screaming inside of his head, as much as he didn't want to listen to it. 'Maybe it got what it came for.' It was horrible, it was unthinkable. And it was probably true.

Norrington ran towards Jack. For a few seconds they just stood there, looking at the dark water in a state of a complete shock and stupefaction. They didn't want to admit what had happened but the smashed wood was too much of a proof of the recent happenings to ignore it.

Then, James heard Jack muttering something under his breath. At first he couldn't make out the words but after a moment Jack's voice grew louder and firmer so that the Commodore managed to hear what the pirate was saying.

"No, this is not going to end now. Not like this… not after everything…" Jack turned to Norrington, as if he had just acknowledged his presence "If you care at least a bit about her, help William find the heart and call Davy Jones. If there is anyone who can stop the Beastie, it's him."

"And what about you?"

Jack shot him a distant look and then moved quickly towards the damaged railing. The pieces of broken wood were scattered all around. As he was walking, he took off his boots and weapon, leaving himself only an old dagger.

Then he looked back at Norrington, sending him a sad smile. "I, mate, am finally going to live up to my legend," he said and jumped into the water, wondering how the hell he would be able to swim fast enough to catch up with the greatest creature that lived in the ocean.

James was looking down into the water for a moment, before he came back to his senses. He shook his head, and run to look for William. At least, maybe he would be able to save his crew and his ship. Beckett and Elizabeth were dead. Jack Sparrow would probably die very soon. It was finally over, yet Norrington felt nothing but coldness. Jack was right, he had sold innocent people for his career and would have to live with it for the rest of his days.

XXXXXXX

The water closed above Jack's head and he placed the dagger between his teeth to have his hands free. Then he started swimming down, following the enormous shadow vanishing quickly below him. He knew it was probably pointless but he had to try anyway. He would never forgive himself, if he didn't.

He swam downwards, feeling the lack of air overcoming his body. He knew the trick, he had once almost drowned and knew it wasn't the nicest type of death (he had tried at least two other, if you counted the time when he was stabbed by Barbossa, that night on Isla de Muerta). He could swim down for a minute or so, and then his body would demand air. Finally, his mind would not be able to control the will of the organism and he would breathe in, but there would be no air for him, and the water would fill his lungs. It would be painful, it would be a torture. Yet he was willing to make this sacrifice.

He had made his decision the minute he had seen Elizabeth vanishing in the water. He would swim for as long as he could, even if it meant he would never manage to go back to the surface. And if Tia Dalma was right, if Elizabeth died, he would die too, so he might as well choose how he was going to leave this world. The last, legendary, heroic exploit of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly, he realized he could see something white floating just a few feet from him. His vision was blurred but he felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. Desperately, his fist clenched around it and to his surprise he realized it was a strap of material. Part of Elizabeth's nightgown. Elizabeth.

She was unconscious but she was there, God knows how. Jack took her in his arms and started swimming up. Somehow he managed to take them both to the surface, but when he finally found himself by the Pearl, he knew there was no way he could climb up with Elizabeth in his arms.

Hell, he was too weak to even do it himself or at least call for help. He was so close but yet so far from his aim. He swam towards the ship but there was no line, nothing to seize upon. And he was so tired… Just when he was falling into unconsciousness he felt someone's strong hands pulling his head out of the water. Before he could realize what was happening, he was already on the deck.

Jim and Thomas, those young boys, who Elizabeth had asked to join the pirate lot, had proved their loyalty by jumping into the water with lines and helping Jack on the deck. Of course, loyalty was one thing; they also knew their future was still quite uncertain so they decided to prove their worth by saving the woman who had their fate in her hands, the 'beautiful lady Lizzie'.

When they laid her on the ground and helped Jack sit down near her, William and Norrington ran out of Beckett's cabin. They sped up, when they saw that Jack and Elizabeth, both without even a scratch, were back on the ship.

'It's a bloody miracle' thought Norrington, who until that moment didn't think he would see his Miss Swann and that scallywag Jack Sparrow again.

For a few seconds Jack didn't know what had happened, but then everything came back to him. He tried to get up and go to Elizabeth but he got dizzy and fell back to the ground.

Seeing this, Thomas put his hand on Jack's arm and said: "Let me check on her." With those words he moved to the girl and took her wrist into his hand to check her pulse, at the same time leaning over her head to hear if she was breathing. Few long seconds passed before he went back to anxious Jack. "She has pulse but she is not breathing," he answered to the silent question he read in the pirate's eyes.

William fell to his knees in desperation, completely overpowered by the tragedy which was happening before his eyes. "She is going to die, isn't she?" he said in a trembling voice.

"She is _not_ going to die," snapped both Jack and Norrington, and their stares met in surprise.

Jack crawled to Lizzie and took her head into his arms, Norrington tried to help him but Jack shot him an angry look and growled quietly "Move." James hesitated but finally retreated to observe everything from a safe distance.

The pirate placed his lips on Elizabeth's and breathed out air. When nothing happened he did it again. And again. And again. "If you think you will leave me now, you are horribly mistaken, missy." He said under his breath. "This is _not_ going to end this way." He lowered his head and his lips once again met hers. Then he pulled back, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth started coughing. Jack rolled her over, so she would lie on her side and helped her spit out all the water she had in her lungs. Then he just pulled her to himself and held, as if he was afraid that if he let her go, she would slip back into the depths again.

Jack knew that he was being watched closely by at least two other men who most probably wanted to kill him for what he was doing right now, but couldn't care less. He also knew that he would probably have to pay a high price for this display of his affection, if Elizabeth decided to make him pay, but he didn't care either. 'I had almost lost her.' With this thought he dipped his face into her hair.

He was about to let her go when he felt her fingers closing around his, tightly. For a few moments she held his hand in hers, caressing it with the tips of her long, smooth fingers, then she let go of his hand and rolled over on her back. He observed her for a few seconds and then cleared his throat, trying to stand up.

To his surprise he was helped by none other but James Norrington himself, who offered Jack his hand and helped him up. Then he studied him for a moment and said. "It was probably the stupidest and at the same time the bravest thing I've ever seen a man do. I never thought I would actually say it, but I'm proud to have met you, _Captain_ Sparrow." And with those words he shook Jack's hand.

Jack was completely stupefied, hardly believing his own ears. He shot a quick, scared look at Elizabeth who was sitting now, smiling broadly at him.

'That girl is so damn proud of herself' he thought. 'Like she has finally proved I am a good man.'

Jack sighed and looked back at Norrington. "I think I may as well tell you the same thing. I'm glad I've met you Commodore Norrington. We had our rises and falls, yet I've always respected you. You're the biggest gentleman scoundrel in the entire navy. If you ever get bored with the life of an honest soldier, there will always be place for you on my ship. For me you will always be a pirate." He finished his speech, looking quite embarrassed.

Then he looked around and his gaze fell upon a small bundle in Will's hands. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, glad he could change the subject.

"Yes" answered William simply, in a strained voice. He was still trying to erase the fresh and painful memory of Elizabeth and Jack lying in a tight embrace on the ground.

"Let me have it then," said Jack pulling out his hands, but Will moved backwards, keeping the bundle out of Jack's reach.

"C'mon boy, I promise I'll give it back in one piece," he added. "Then you will pierce it or whatever is that you so much yearn to do with it."

To Jack's surprise, Norrington gently pushed him aside and approached Will. "If you stab the heart now, you may regret it," he said. "We still don't know why the Kraken attacked us and remember, he may still be after Elizabeth or every one of us. Do you want to put our life at stake? Life of all the innocent sailors who may meet the monster during the years to come?" he saw a glint of hesitation in William's eyes so he continued. "Give me the heart, I know how to call Davy Jones, I saw Beckett doing it."

"How can I know I can trust you?" asked Will.

"You can't," answered Jack, but he was ignored. Suddenly, Elizabeth stood up from the ground and moved toward Will. Gently she took the heart from his trembling hands, looking him deep in the eye, reassuring him everything would be fine. Then she passed the item to Norrington who thanked her silently.

"I have no idea why _he_ is the one giving orders to Davy Jones," said Jack, obviously resentful.

"Oh, shut up Jack," replied Lizzie, grinning at him. But her smile left her lips as soon as it appeared and she was tensed up again, knowing Norrington was about to do something which could change everything.

James closed his eyes, looking totally focused. After a few seconds of silence, he lifted his eyelids saying: "It's done. He should be here soon."

"How soon?" asked Will.

"Very. Beckett likes… liked to keep his secret weapon as close as possible," answered Norrington.

And he was right. Not even ten minutes had passed, when The Flying Dutchman emerged from the depths. Seconds later, its hellish Captain appeared among them. He was alone. He must have left his crew aboard the Dutchman.

"Beckett is dead," he hissed. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, mate," confirmed Jack.

"Good." Davy looked around and an expression of complete confusion appeared in his eyes when his stare fell on Elizabeth. "How… why… You are supposed to be dead. How come you're still alive?"

This time it was Elizabeth's time to look confused. "Jack saved me."

"But… but the Kraken was sent for you…"

"What?!" screamed Jack and run to Davy Jones, picking his cutlass up from the ground. He pointed it at Jones, feeling overwhelming anger running through his veins. Yes, he couldn't kill Beckett because the man was already dead, but he really wanted to hurt someone, badly.

"You promised me! How could you send your Beastie after her?"

"I didn't. It was the Sea. It demanded payment for your life and the Kraken had to comply. I could not stop it, even if I wanted to. That's why I don't understand it. Your blood. Only your blood could wash Jack's curse and bring life back to his veins." he said, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

"And what about that curse? The one which said that if I die he will die too?" asked Elizabeth, anxious.

"The curse doesn't work both ways. His death will end your life, yes, but if you die he is safe."

"Oh… I see," she said.

Then realization struck Jack. "Blood," he muttered under his breath. Then he chuckled.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Tia. She knew he could see her in that damn' locket, so she encouraged him to make that little ritual during your 'wedding'. He mixed your blood with his. The witch has saved your life. Kraken killed Beckett first, breaking his neck before his body even fell to the water. That's why it didn't take you, love. The price for my head had already been paid."

"Tia Dalma is a very smart woman, Jack. She saved your girl's life. It was ancient magic and she probably added her own enchantments as well. You owe her a lot," admitted Davy Jones.

"What now?" interrupted Norrington and Davy Jones sent him an annoyed look.

"Jack, I hope you remember the terms of our deal," said the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Yes, I do. But I think you should give the boy a few minutes to say goodbye."

"All right." said Davy and bellowed "Bootstrap!" His crewman appeared by his side.

"Father!" tears appeared in Will's eyes, when he saw what had become of Bill Turner. He almost didn't resemble a man anymore.

"You may go and say goodbye to your son," said Davy Jones.

Bootstrap took his son's arm and walked with him towards the furthest part of the ship, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I know what Davy Jones is planning to do," he said finally, when they were alone.

"And this would be…?" asked Bootstrap's son.

"He wants Jack to stab the heart, that's why he gave us some time. This will be the last time you ever see me in this world, son." He turned his back on Will, afraid of what he could see in his eyes, afraid there would be no regret, no pain, no emotions at all.

"Father," said Will quietly.

"Yes?"

"You said you never regretted that you had left me. Did you find happiness on the sea?"

Bill turned around to face his son. He looked at him carefully, and then smiled.

"You're not asking because you want to become a pirate yourself, do you? You're asking because someone important to you decided to take my path …"

William couldn't stand the look of pity in his father's eyes, so he looked at the sea instead. "She is not going to come back with me. I want to give her everything, yet this will never be enough."

Bootstrap sighed loudly. "She will probably never be truly happy on the sea, because she will always know what she gave up.

Pain, hard work, scars and blisters- these are the rewards she will get for her devotion to the Sea. She will pay a great price for her independence, but just like me, she will never regret her choice. It is right for her and… for you."

"Something is telling me you're right, but I feel as if everything… everyone who ever mattered to me decided to abandon me."

Bill put his arm around his son. "You're young, you still have time. Just don't waste it chasing the ghosts of past. Let's end it today. Promise me that when the heart is pierced you will try to find peace and happiness. That's what I always wanted for you."

"I… I'll try," said Will.

"Promise me." demanded Bootstrap, clasping his son in his arms now.

"I promise". Will was trying to hold back tears, but despite his efforts they rolled down his cheeks, tracing lighter lines in the dirt and dust.

"Come on now, they are waiting for us," said Bootstrap, letting Will go, and his son nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Davy Jones looked at Bootstrap and understood it was time. "Yes… now, when everything is settled… Jack, do what you promised," he said.

"I don't think, I should," answered the pirate.

"What?!" growled Davy in a low voice.

"I believe there is someone who had made a certain promise himself, and as much as I would love to finish your glorious existence to become 'the man who killed Davy Jones' I will pass the honors to young Mr. Turner," then he looked at Will. "Boy, you know what to do."

William was surprised Jack decided to let him do this, but he didn't oppose. He thanked Jack with a nod and took the heart. Then he looked at his father. "Goodbye," he whispered and pierced the heart, still beating in his hand, with the dagger he had gotten from his father months before.

For a second nothing happened but then The Flying Dutchman and its crew started to fade away. There were no screams, no agony, they were all just dispersing in the air. Slowly, the ghastly crew and its Captain were vanishing before their eyes, turning into nothing more than a morning mist.

"Farewell, Jack Sparrow," said Davy Jones a few seconds before he disappeared completely.

"Farewell, Jones" whispered Jack. Something close to sadness appeared in his eyes. Yes, his enemy was dead, but Jack wondered, if one day something similar wouldn't happen to him. He feared that one day he would vanish just like Davy. The Legendary Pirate would turn into dust that flies with the wind above the sea, and no one would believe he really existed. In one moment he would turn from a living creature into a myth. He had used to ponder on such thoughts with delight, but now, when he had actually seen it happen, it only filled him with dread and sorrow.

It seemed that the age of piracy was really coming to an end; the pirates were becoming nothing more than just stories for children. Fairy tales.

Suddenly, he felt someone's warm hand closing around his own. Elizabeth must have felt what sort of thoughts were wandering through Jack's head, because she was now standing by his side, giving him the support he needed so much.

"Cheer up, dove." he said, his eyes tracing down her nightgown. With pleasure he stared at her body outlined under the thin material. "You should change your clothes because you're soaking wet."

"Captain Sparrow, I would be grateful if you stopped undressing me with your eyes."

She said in a firm voice, but not without traces of humor.

He leaned forward and put his mouth close to her ear so that no one else would hear him. "All right… but you will have to stop doing this yourself. I feel naked. Do you have no decency at all, Miss Swann?" he whispered mockingly and she blushed madly. "Oh… and I love what you did with your eyes. The kohl looks good on you."

His husky voice made Lizzie tremble deep inside, so she released his hand and went away to William and Norrington who were now talking about catching up with the Black Pearl. Yes, that was safe… at least much safer than being around Jack Sparrow, when all that stood between them was a piece of wet cloth.

XXXXXXX

That's pretty much it. 12 chapters behind us, still one more to go.

Review my friends... pretty please.


	13. A New Adventure

So, this is it. After so many months "Dreaming of You" is finally completed. I would like to thank you all for the amazing support. The reviews I got made me so happy, you can't even imagine. This chapter is very close to my heart, because I had it in mind for over two months. I just knew what would happen in it and every scene turned out to be exactly as I wanted it. Those of you who like angst and romance hopefully won't be disappointed.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own them. It's sad, but it's true.

_You said you'd never compromise  
With the mystery tramp, but now you realize  
He's not selling any alibis  
As you stare into the vacuum of his eyes  
And ask him do you want to make a deal?_

_Bob Dylan, "Like a Rolling Stone"_

**Chapter 13**

Jack was sitting in his cabin (well, it had used to be late Lord Beckett's cabin to be clear, but since said Lord had passed away recently, Jack thought it was quite obvious who should be staying there), when loud knocking pulled him out of his reverie.

"Come in," he said. Surely, he appreciated any kind of distraction, because the thoughts, which were running through his head lately, were anything but pleasant. He tore his eyes away from the maps, which were scattered on the table, he couldn't concentrate anyway, and looked at the guest from above a glass of whisky (unfortunately, the soldiers had drunk all his rum- ruthless bastards). To his surprise he saw Commodore Norrington standing in the door.

"How can I help you, _James_?" Jack asked in a voice, which was supposed to sound cheerful, maybe with the tiniest bit of irony, yet instead came out flat and bitter. Hearing this, Norrington just lifted his eyebrows, but decided against commenting Jack's lack of humor. Somehow, he didn't really feel like torturing a man who in the end turned up to be quite a gentleman (if you could say that about a pirate and not insult him).

He looked around the cabin, noticing all the minor changes, which Jack had managed to make during the last few hours, since he had taken possession of Beckett's room. It was messier, yes, but it was also strangely much more inviting and cozier than before. For a few seconds his stare fell on the bed, still carrying signs of Elizabeth's and her husband's wedding night. Undoubtedly, Jack hadn't slept there, and from the look on his face, he would probably be much happier if he could only throw the bed away. Or burn it. It would raise unnecessary questions, though, questions he so desperately wanted to avoid.

Norrington cleared his throat. "I came to tell you, _Jack_ that we have to come up with a plan to get back your ship. And I think I already know what we have to do."

"I'm all ears," answered Jack in an exhausted tone, lifting the glass to his mouth, not looking at James anymore.

"As you already know, thanks to Beckett there will be no problems with catching up with the Pearl. We would never outrun her if Cutler didn't want to enter the port in Port Royal with both ships at once. Because of his arrogance, the Pearl will be waiting for us a few miles before the island. However, the soldiers who are now aboard your ship will never surrender, unless they believe you will kill me and the crew if they don't give you the Pearl back. As much as I hate to say it, you will have to once again perform that little scene you did with Beckett."

Jack looked at him astonished. "And what about the glory that comes with being the only man who outwitted Captain Sparrow, eh? If we pull the act you suggest, no-one will praise you."

"I can live with that. No, this is the only way. Most of my soldiers are still locked in the brig, so they don't know what had happened. Your people won't say a word, but we have to convince my men who witnessed everything, and those who are still on the Pearl," answered Norrington. "The only other choice would be that I go with you and abandon my previous life forever. Of course, if I did that I wouldn't have to worry about anything. But if I want to stay a soldier, I cannot let you go just like that, I have to come back as the one who was defeated by you, not as your ally."

"Then run away with us," said Jack. "You will captain this vessel, you don't even have to be my underling. I can imagine it couldn't be too pleasant for you."

Norrington laughed quietly. "I very much wish I could do so. Do you think I haven't thought of that? But I have my duties, I need to fix what I damaged. Thanks to me you were all captured, remember, it was me who brought Beckett the heart and started that horrible mess. I will come back to Port Royal, maybe even go to England, and try to do everything in my power so that the charges against Elizabeth and William would be dropped. I doubt I will be able to do anything in your case, though. But there may still be hope for them. I'll send a word to you when it is safe for them to return home… or to go wherever they want to go, but as free people. If Elizabeth stays on the Pearl, she will get my message instantly… and if not… I'm sure you will know where to find _them_."

To those words Jack's head sunk between his shoulders even lower, and Norrington cursed himself for his lack of delicacy. He should've known better, after all, he had been in the same position two years before, when the love of his life had left him for a blacksmith. He remembered the overwhelming shallowness and pain of the months, which came after she had broken their engagement. Yes, he pitied Jack Sparrow, although he knew this was the last thing the pirate would want from anyone. He was too proud to admit he was hurt and scared and he would feel even worse, had he known his feelings were obvious to anyone who knew him just a little. Because it was evident that Jack Sparrow was broken, and it was a terrible sight.

James cleared his throat, rather happy he had something which would bring life back to the pirate's veins if only for just a little while. "You have to hit me," he said, and unsurprisingly. Jack looked at him with a mix of curiosity and worry written all over his features.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to hit me," Norrington repeated.

"And why would I do that, if you don't mind me asking? I don't really like hitting people, they tend to hit back," Jack answered, defensively.

"This is the only way they will believe you really threaten me. It has to look real. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried. I am…" his voice trailed off. He wanted to end the sentence with his usual 'Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?' yet somehow his favorite line seemed cheap and dull now. He sighed loudly and started again. "I'm not worried… But what about Elizabeth and Will… shouldn't we tell them what is going on?"

"William knows everything, it was his plan, and about Elizabeth… I think it will be better if she doesn't know anything, this way she will look much more surprised and innocent, which may help me get a pardon for her. You will explain it to her later, all right?"

"Whatever you say." Jack shrug his shoulders, stood up and approached Norrington. "Ready?" he asked and started taking his rings off but James stopped him.

"Those rings will cut the skin. It will look…better for our purpose."

Jack nodded and for a moment didn't do anything. Then without any warning he hit Norrington strongly across the jaw, so that the man stumbled through the room, bumping into furniture.

"You really do know what you're doing," said James, examining his face gently. He squirmed when he felt blood trailing down his chin. "I'm glad I'm not the one who will sail away with the woman you love," he added quietly and immediately regretted his words. In less than a second Jack lifted Norrington from the ground by his arms and pushed him against the wall. Somehow, this man, who could hardly ever keep his balance and looked as if he was constantly drunk, managed to move fast and gracefully like a cat whenever he needed it.

"What did you say?" growled Jack in a low voice. His eyes shot lightening and despite common sense, Norrington felt a shiver of dread running up his spine. He often forgot that underneath his superficial madness and cowardice, Jack Sparrow was in fact a very dangerous and unpredictable man. It was a mistake commonly made by many before him, and James knew that the pirate usually made sure his enemies wouldn't make the same mistake twice. More often than not, when they realized what had happened, he was already many miles away from danger. Yet sometimes… sometimes one of those fools made an error of driving Jack into a corner so that he was forced to fight for his freedom. Needless to say, some of them did not live to see another day.

"You think I don't know you love her?" James asked calmly. "I have no idea why we all fall for her tricks, but she got to you too, I can see it. Anyone could see it if they knew where to look." He exhaled deeply, hoping Jack would let him go.

The pirate stared at Norrington for a few seconds and then released him. James relaxed a bit, seeing that the storm had passed, however, he kept a cautious look at the man, knowing how dangerously impulsive he could be.

Jack went back to his bottle. He poured himself another glass and drank it in one swallow, twitching at the bitterness. The pirate never really enjoyed drinking whisky, but it was certainly better than nothing.

At last, he brought his stare back to Commodore, both pain and anger even too much evident in his dark eyes. "You want to tell me to stay away from her, right? That I'm not _good _enough for your precious Miss Swann? You can save yourself the trouble, I know that already." Jack's voice was trembling.

In spite of everything, James was truly surprised. He hadn't realized how strongly the pirate felt about Elizabeth. It seemed it wasn't just a fleeting infatuation, it was as real and strong as it could get.

With a new wave of sympathy and admiration Norrington approached Jack and to his horror, he placed his hand upon the pirate's shoulder consolingly. "No, actually from all the men she has ever been involved with, you are probably the only one who will be able to make her happy," he answered with a smile, rather amused by the expression of pure shock, which appeared on Jack's face. "If she stays with you, you may both find what you're looking for. I thought you wanted to take advantage of her, but after what I had seen yesterday, after what I had seen during the last few _minutes_, I had to change my mind. You _do_ deserve her. Good luck, Jack," he finished in a soft voice.

"Oh," was all Jack managed to say. He didn't think Norrington would actually give him his _blessing_. Hell, if Jack were in his place, he would probably shoot the pirate who dared to even _look_ at that innocent girl. World was full of wonders, it seemed.

Jack decided it was time to finish that awkward situation. He knew the Commodore would change his mind really soon, because if there was one thing he really _did_ deserve, it was a bullet in his head. And he liked his head, it was a nice place to keep his precious hat on. "Well…shall we go now?" he asked. "I think you look bad enough to convince everyone that once again I turned out to be a complete bastard."

"All right, but I believe we need some more equipment for this"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," answered Norrington with a smirk.

XXXXXXX

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Elizabeth was half-walking half-running after Jack, who had just emerged from his cabin, dragging gagged and tied Norrington behind him.

"Calm down, darling. I'm doing what needs to be done," answered Jack, at the same time trying to see the reaction of James's soldiers who were on the deck. He had to make sure they weren't planning to do anything particularly stupid or brave. Or both. Thankfully, they were being disarmed by Thomas. Wise boy was learning fast.

"You will let him go right now or…" Elizabeth didn't want to retreat.

"Or what, Miss Swann?" he stopped walking and eyed her cautiously. "Let me remind you, there is no rum you can burn here anymore. Do you want to get our ship back, or not? You did what you had to with Beckett, I am doing what I have to do with our friend Norrie. I'm sure he doesn't mind, that great lad he is."

"Beckett was our enemy," Lizzie snapped angrily. She moved towards Jack, but didn't get very far, because William grabbed her by her arm, putting her in place.

"Leave it, Elizabeth. He is right, this is our safest option," said Will calmly.

For a few seconds Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just moved her stare from William to Jack and then back to William. At last, she turned around and walked towards the stern. "I don't want to be a part of this," she shouted, as she was walking away, making sure they could hear her loud and clear.

She couldn't stay mad for too long, because after just a few minutes black sails appeared on the horizon. There was only one ship in the whole Caribbean, which carried blackness as its signature. The Black Pearl.

Everyone who were on the deck gathered on the starboard to watch the ship, which with every second was growing before their eyes. It was a truly outstanding sight.

The Pearl's streamlined hull, remarkable magnificence of her, now twisted, sails, made her look like the true queen of the seas that she really was.

In this moment they all understood it was worth it. Every scar, every little sacrifice was worth seeing that beauty. She had stolen their hearts and souls. Maybe, just like Jack had once said, it wasn't about the ship but about the freedom, or maybe they simply had been enchanted by the remains of the mystic magic entwined somewhere among the Pearl's black, patched sails. After all, twice she had been taken down to the depths and twice she had been raised again, she must have had some unique powers of her own.

Yet, neither of them regretted their choices, now when they were standing in silence observing possibly the last real pirate ship that sailed through the Caribbean seas. They needed her to breathe and they couldn't loose her, not ever. You cannot live without air.

"Elizabeth, go to the cabin," ordered Jack firmly, breaking the silence, and the girl looked at him disbelievingly, as if she wanted to say 'You must be joking, Jack'. If Lizzie's stare could kill, the pirate would be already dead. "I shall not take orders from a pirate, _Mr. Sparrow_," she said and moved her stare back to the beautiful sight of the Black Pearl.

Jack sighed, if she called him 'Mr.' it meant he really was in deep troubles. "Just keep out of the fire range, all right? Don't get yourself shot."

Finally the ships were close enough so that both crews could easily see what was happening on the deck of the other ship. It wasn't long before the crew on the Black Pearl realized that Beckett was nowhere in sight and Norrington was being held hostage by the pirates. They were wondering what to do, when Jack took the gag out of Commodore's mouth, letting him speak freely.

James cleared his throat and shouted: "I'm afraid we came across some terrible _problems_. Right now Captain Jack Sparrow threatens to kill me and the soldiers he defeated last night… if we don't meet his demands. He already killed Lord Cutler Beckett" Norrington tried to ignore Elizabeth's smirk."…However, he promised to let us go free if we give him back his crew and his ship. I think it is a fair exchange. Do not shoot, it is an order. We will now come aboard the Black Pearl."

Jack nodded at Will, who put a plank across the space between the two ships. Then Jack with Norrington, William, Elizabeth and finally Jim who was followed by Thomas took aboard The Black Pearl.

"Now, you will accompany your men to your ship, mate" said Jack to the soldier, who had been temporarily captaining the Pearl. "Commodore will be staying with us until you are all where you should be, which means- _not here_. Then we will sail away, and when we are out of range of your cannons, yes, I do have trust issues, we will let Commodore take one of the longboats to get back to your ship. Notice how generous we are…"

"How can we know you won't kill him when we leave the ship?" asked the soldier who was in charge.

"You will have to take my word for it," answered Jack.

"Word of a pirate?"

"Word of a lady," interrupted Elizabeth and the man looked at her questioningly. Finally he nodded. "All right. Gentlemen, after me."

Jack observed them walking away, his hand not leaving the pistol, which was attached to his belt. When the last soldier reached the ship, he nodded at Will "Go and set the crew free, we're raising sails."

William disappeared in the brig and after a short while loud cheers could be heard from below the deck. Soon a group of pirates appeared before Jack, Lizzie and Norrington.

"What are the orders Captain?" asked Gibbs, as if nothing had happened. Maybe for him it was obvious that sooner or later his captain would come back to claim his ship and his crew.

Jack reached to his belt, opened the compass and stared at it for a mere second, letting the needle settle and show him his heading. He instantly closed it with annoyance, shooting a passing glance at Lizzie who was now standing near the railing, ignoring him. Jack shook his head and moved his stare back to the first mate "North, Mister Gibbs. We're heading north. We'll just have to make a short stop along the way to let our friend Norrington go. Lets say… in ten minutes."

Elizabeth went towards James and untied him.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "And I'm sorry for what Jack did to you."

"It was a part of a plan, Elizabeth. I told him to do this."

"Yes, I realized that when I heard your speech about how _Jack_ had killed Lord Beckett," she sneered. " But still, I'm sorry you got hurt," she took the small hip flask she had found in Beckett's cabin before, and poured a bit of whisky on a strap of cloth she tore from her shirt. Then she placed it on the cut on James's mouth. It stung and he winced. Elizabeth smiled and moved her hand back, letting Norrington keep the cloth.

"So… this is our goodbye, isn't it?" Lizzie sighed. "Before you go, I wanted to tell you I know I've hurt you and if I could take back what I did…" her voice cracked and she couldn't finish the sentence but Norrington did it for her.

"You would've done exactly the same thing, Elizabeth," he said. Then he put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Miss Swann I know does not cry over things as trivial as farewells. Do not disappoint me."

"You don't have to go, you could run away with us," said Elizabeth, taking his hand in hers.

"No, I… just be careful, please."

"Ehm, Commodore, the longboat awaits you" interrupted Jack.

Elizabeth didn't look at the pirate, she just kept her stare fixed on Norrington. Suddenly, she pulled him in a tight embrace, which brought some unarticulated sounds of annoyance (jealousy?) from the place where Jack was standing, but she ignored it. After a short while Elizabeth moved back, drying her eyes with her sleeve. "Be well, Commodore Norrington," she said, trying to smile through the tears.

"You too, Elizabeth." He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he turned around and went towards the longboat, on his way saying goodbyes to Will and the rest of the pirates, while Jack was launching the longboat. The Commodore was about to leave the ship, when he leaned towards Jack. "Take care of her," he whispered and disappeared from the deck.

XXXXXXX

James Norrington took the oars into his hands and started rowing, cursing the man who had invented the bloody thing. Thanks to that idiot he had to face the sight of the Black Pearl vanishing in the distance.

It was strange, yet he had to admit that he enjoyed the time spent with the pirates, that daft Jack Sparrow and Lizzie. Maybe they were outlaws, maybe they even were thieves and liars, yet he couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he really sailed away with them, if he forgot about everything (it wasn't as if he had anything to come back to) and just disappeared.

'Maybe one day," he thought.

Norrington started rowing faster.

XXXXXXX

The stars glittered on the sky and everything was illuminated by the soft, but cold, silver moonlight. There were clouds somewhere in the distance, but nothing to be afraid of. Elizabeth appeared on the deck. She couldn't sleep the whole evening and decided that a bit of air could help her sort out her thoughts. She looked around and saw William standing by the helm with Gibbs. She made a few steps in their direction and realized there was also one more person who couldn't sleep that night. Jack Sparrow was standing alone on the other end of the ship, at the bow, staring into the darkness, his thoughts wandering into places she didn't know.

She observed his charismatic figure and suddenly she knew what she had to do.

She had to end it. Right now, without hesitation. She couldn't be so insensitive. She valued her fiancé too much to hurt him this way. Slowly she went across the silent deck, her steps oddly loud in the eerie silence. Her approach surprised the man she came to meet. William.

Will greeted Elizabeth with a smile. She took him by his arm and walked away with him, so they wouldn't be disturbed by Gibbs.

"We need to talk," she said, her voice trembling.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand," answered William, meeting Lizzie's surprised gaze.

"I cannot go with you, I'm sorry," Elizabeth's voice was weak and quiet.

"Don't be… You know, there was a time when I wanted to hate you, God knows how much I tried. But I couldn't. I guess I've always known you weren't meant to be mine."

"Oh Will… I'm a terrible person," she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"No, you're not. Look at me. I think that deep inside I just knew that sooner or later something like this would happen, and despite everything, I'm sure he'll treat you right. Underneath this thick skin and dirt there is a good man, after all. But… if he ever treats you ill, or if you just need help, with anything, even in forty years… I will always be there for you, as your friend."

Elizabeth felt tears gathering in her eyes. She flung her arms around Will's neck and he hugged her gently. She slipped the engagement ring off her finger, placed it on Will's palm and closed his hand around it.

"Give it to a woman who truly deserves it," she said.

Will fixed his stare somewhere above Lizzie's head. "I am planning to leave this ship the next time we make port."

"What? But…but you don't have to," she moved back from his embrace to look at him, she didn't want him to leave just because of her.

"It will be better, for all of us," he answered and she understood he was right.

"I'll miss you," she just said.

"I am going to pack my things now, not that there is a lot of it anyway. Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She watched as he walked away to his cabin. Away from her, away from their life. This was her past. She turned her head towards the bow and a small smile crept upon her lips. Yes, her past was abandoning her, but her future was right before her, waiting for her to appear.

XXXXXXX

Elizabeth slowly moved toward the place where Jack was standing, and stopped just beside him, placing her hands next to his on the railing. She stared at their palms, noticing all the differences between them. His hands were dark, rough, covered with dirt and some tiny tattoos. Hers, on the other hand, were still light and delicate. Even after such a long time on the sea, no one would probably question the fact that these hands belonged to a lady.

Elizabeth breathed in the chilly evening air, letting it fill her lungs.

"I wish every night could be as peaceful as this one," she said. When all the answer she got was silence, she sighed and turned around, resting her back against the railing.

"Where will we go now, Jack? I've always dreamt of seeing India… maybe we could-"

"_We_ are not going anywhere," Jack cut her off firmly. "_You_ are going to stay somewhere safe with William."

"What?" she couldn't believe what he was saying. Anger and disbelief overpowered her completely.

"You cannot stay here, Elizabeth." Jack wasn't looking at her, maybe he just couldn't. "I will take both of you to the French colonies in the New World. You will be safe there. I've got friends who can take care of you, help you settle down. If Norrington succeeds to drop the accusations against you, in a few months you will be able to go home, where you both belong," it almost sounded as if he was reciting something he had learned by heart before. "I have to do something important now, Lizzie. Off you go, then," he waved his hand at her and she caught him by his wrist forcing him to finally look at her. In his eyes she saw longing and misery, but also steel. Yes, he really meant what he said.

"Are you completely insane, Jack?" she asked in a low voice.

"Just the opposite. It seems to me I have finally came to my senses," he answered.

"I am not leaving the Pearl. I'm a pirate… you said it yourself… I'm a pirate," her voice cracked a bit.

"Contrary to a popular belief, I'm sometimes wrong, darling," he answered softly. "You are no pirate, you're just a girl, who-"

"I'm not a girl anymore," this time there was steel in_ her_ eyes, and he understood what she meant by her statement.

"As if I could ever forget about it," he was quiet, deadly serious. "And it is also the reason why you can't stay. Do you know how many times you almost died since you've met me?"

"You've always been there to save me!" she exclaimed.

"But one day I won't be there, one day I won't make it and-"

"I can take care of myself. It was me who managed to save us from Beckett!"

"On what price?" he almost shouted and then lowered his voice. "Every time I think of how he forced himself upon you… It's killing me to know he touched you against your will, did things no man should be allowed to do without a woman's permission. I wish I could kill him for hurting you, but I can't do even that…"

Jack tried to turn his head from her, so she wouldn't see the raw emotions in his eyes, but Elizabeth placed her hand upon his cheek and didn't let him tear his stare away from her.

"He didn't hurt me," she said. "I… I seduced him, because it was the only way to catch him off guard" her voice was a bit shy, but she didn't lower her gaze. "It was the only way to do what needed to be done."

At first Jack couldn't believe her, but her eyes told him she was telling the truth. "Why didn't you wait for me and Will to do something?" he asked her quietly.

"I could never look at myself, knowing I didn't try everything to save you and Will. I had a choice- my virtue against your death. It was simple," she answered.

"How can you talk like it meant nothing to you?" he was shaking slightly.

"I said the choice was simple, I never said it was easy…" she stared in the distance, suddenly tired. Then she looked at him again. "You will not make me regret what I did. _This _was worth it," she pointed at the ship. "_You _were worth it, Jack… I came across an opportune moment and I took it. I will not apologize for acting like a pirate," she finished in a strong voice.

Slowly Jack bent his head down and a sad smile appeared on his lips. "So it's even worse than I thought. I turned you into myself. I took something innocent and beautiful and ravished it. No, my sweet Bess, you have to go, because sooner or later you will die of this company and I would never forgive myself if something like this happened."

"You will bury me alive, if you make me come back to my previous life," Elizabeth snapped, feeling she was loosing this battle. Battle for her future happiness. "Do you really think I care whether I live or die if I'm not free?"

"But I care!" he cried loudly. "Don't you understand?! I can't… I cannot watch you die again…"

She observed him for a moment, speechless. Then she raised her chin. "You're lying," she said and he looked at her, surprised. "Maybe you really care, but it's not the reason you don't want me here. You want me to go, because you're afraid you could actually start feeling again. Maybe even _fall_ for a woman and Jack Sparrow cannot possibly do such thing, can he?" she smirked. "But if you really want me to go, if that's what you _really_ want, I'll go. You're such a coward," she started walking away from him but he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"Nobody has ever called me a coward and lived to tell the tales about it," he said in a low voice.

"And now you're just bragging, Jack," she answered, still angry, but also a bit amused. She leaned towards him and whispered. "You've known me long enough. Do you really think there is anything, _anything_ in this world that could keep me from going after the man I love?"

"I've told you… William is not staying with me either."

"When will you finally understand it, you bloody fool? I. Am. Not. Talking. About. Will," she stated. When he didn't respond she turned her back on him and once again set off to her cabin. She didn't even make five steps, when his quiet voice stopped her.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice on the verge of whisper.

Elizabeth turned to face him. "Yes, actually you _are_ a bloody fool," she answered, but the mixture of uncertainty and vulnerability on his features made her realize how seriously he treated her response. How much it meant to him. So she looked him deep in the eye and finally nodded.

"Yes, Jack, I did mean it."

"And this is why you want to stay here… with me?"

"Yes."

"You know that if you stay here, it will mean you are mine? There will be no going back. I will not let you go. This is your very last chance to decide what you desire. "

Elizabeth moved towards Jack, and leaned against him, feeling the heat radiating from his body. "You are very possessive Captain Sparrow," she smiled.

"A pirate. I'm not really into the concept of sharing-" he started but Elizabeth cut him off with a passionate kiss. Her hands were caressing the back of his neck, bringing him shivers. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and in response she dug her nails delicately into his back, making him groan. Elizabeth had never felt like this before, for once in her life she didn't have to feel guilty about her desires. She wasn't betraying anyone, she was following her heart.

Suddenly the girl felt dampness on her cheeks. She looked up, at the same time moving back from Jack, despite his objections. It was raining. After the first drops the downpour came, momentarily washing all the dirt from the deck.

Jack grabbed Lizzie by her arm, trying to make her follow him to the cabin, but she stayed, fixed to the spot.

"Come on, you will get soaked!" Jack yelled over the rain.

"Wait! I want to stay here!" she shouted back, stretching her arms. She started spinning around, letting the water wet her face, her hair, her clothes. It almost felt like resurrection. She was a wild flower, reborn after winter with the first rays of the sun. Alive.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. Did the girl lose her mind? But he didn't have much time to think, because Elizabeth took him by his hands and pulled the pirate into a mad dance among the raindrops.

"Are you in your right mind, darling?" asked Jack, laughing wholeheartedly, probably for the first time in years.

"I don't think so, Captain Sparrow. I believe I lost my mind _and _heart the day I met you."

"So you fell for a pirate, eh?"

"I believe I did. I've always had a terrible taste in men."

She kissed him fleetingly and then took off in the direction of his cabin. When he didn't follow, she turned around and looked at him in a coquettish manner. "I don't think it is healthy to stay too long in wet clothes, I would strongly suggest taking them off."

The expression that appeared on Jack's face was definitely one to remember. He rushed after her and they disappeared in his cabin.

They were so different, and yet so much alike. They both loved risk and rowdy escapades, they cherished freedom. That night on the Pearl, they learnt that freedom not necessarily had to mean loneliness.

It happened just like in every other fairy tale. The pirate and the princess came together against all odds. They both understood, though, that life was never a fairy tale. There would come moments when it would be hard, when they would have to fight for what they had achieved. But they would never regret it and afterwards they would value each other even more.

They knew they would have to fight for their happiness, but they were ready to face all the obstacles, for it was the beginning of a new, exciting adventure and they never backed down in the face of the unknown. Yes, it was a legend they would write together.

The myth of Captain Jack Sparrow and Lizzie Swann.

But that is a subject for another story.

**Fin**

I'm waiting for your final reviews. Tell me what you think about the last chapter, and about the whole fiction.

Thank you for being with me the whole time.

Kath


End file.
